The Fight of Our Lives
by Curious-George5498
Summary: SanBank 'You want to be alive again, don't you.' She asked. There was silence. 'If you fight with us, you can be.' That alone, brought Bankotsu into confusion. Will he fight along side her, defying Naraku? 'Sango, I will do anything for you.'
1. Chapter 1

..Hello!

Well--I'm a HUGE fan of diverse couples (hence the screen name...)...so here I am! Weird, I always thought my first story would be an Inu/San...but here I am! Makin' a Bankotsu/Sango! Oh well, you don't have to read. Erm--no flames about the couple, you can search for a couple you like--it doesnt mean you need to search out other couples and flame the story because of it.

On a lighter note, have fun! And please reveiw! PLEASE!

-Diverse-Thinker

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha-- Rumiko Takahashi does!

* * *

"**HIRAIKOTSU!**"

The large boomerang swung through the air fiercely, whistling as it cut through the wind.

Inuyasha watched as the boomerang swung towards him—but he trusted Sango. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha let his head drop. The demon had slashed ferociously at him, creating 3 deep scratches that started from the inside of the right elbow, continuing deep into the stomach and passing it as it finished on the inner left elbow. He was breathing deeply, trying to maintain consciousness. Though it was hard—it was such a deep cut he could practically see the muscles inside him pulse with every breath.

Believing his instinct, he let the boomerang come closer. Inuyasha suddenly grinned as it ran infront of him, protecting him from the demon's next attack, then making a full circle around the demon and impale it's back. The demon's eyes widened and started to croak. Everyone watched as it stood still for a second.

Suddenly, The demon started to chuckle, "A slayer." The demon started to step a little closer to her, stepping on an unconscious Inuyasha on the way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in fright as she saw the demon take's its pawed foot off Inuyasha, taking its last step near the exterminator. Kirara caught Kagome's shirt pulling her back just before Kagome was about to run towards him. "INUYASHA!" She yelled once more as he finally started to stir in his own Inuyasha-shaped ditch the demon had kindly created for him.

Miroku growled through gritted teeth as he saw the demon's arm extend itself like Kagome's rubber bands and extract the large weapon.

"Sango! Watch out!"

The demon didn't exactly know how to throw it, so he lengthened his arm in Sango's direction while the Hiraikotsu was held in his stretched hand.

Sango quickly whipped out her katana and held it vertically infront of her with both hands as the force of the demon holding her weapon, clashed against eachother.

The demon was strong, that much she could say. Her knuckles started to turn a ghostly white as she gripped her katana's handle harder. Sango was starting to be pushed backwards on her feet, and soon enough she was pushed until her back was against a tree making her back flatten against it.

Miroku took out his sacred rolls and looked over at Kagome who was poised to shoot her sacred arrow.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled, grabbing her attention. She looked what was positioned in his hand and nodded.

"Gotcha!" Kagome yelled in agreement to Miroku.

Miroku aimed the sacred rolls in his hand, aiming at the demon and hoping Kagome's training would show some improvement, and threw.

'C'mon Kagome, this is for Sango and Inuyasha!' Kagome thought to herself confidently.

Kagome squinted one eye, aiming for one of Miroku's sacred rolls. Pulling the string of her bow backwards slightly, she suddenly let it go letting the arrow fly forward. They watched a pink aura surround it as it flew.

Sango stood even straighter, her own sword was cutting against her chest. But she would have to put up with it, because it was either that, or feel the full force of her Hiraikotsu cutting her in half.

"DIE SLAY-"

A pink light caught both the demon and the slayer's attention as they saw a sacred arrow coming their way. But not only was it a sacred arrow, it had the sacred rolls of a monk pierced through the top of it, and it was heading the demons way!

Kagome smiled in delight as her arrow cut through Miroku's roll, making the paper fly along with her arrow. Her aim was getting much better.

Sango's eye's widened as the demon's eyes rolled to the back of it's head, the demon's body beginning to sway forward after the arrow pierced it's back. It was going to flatten her.

Sango heard a loud roar of a certain cat demon from her side and looked just in time to see Kirara fly towards her. Grabbing onto Kirara's large mane as she flew past Sango, with one hand, and grabbed her weapons with the other, Sango lifted off the ground and out of the way just before the heavy demon fell.

Straddling Kirara, she looked back to see the demon fall face forward as she settled Hiraikotsu on her back and sheathed her katana.

"Sango! Get Inuyasha!" Sango heard Kagome yell as Kagome heard Miroku say he was going to suck in the demon, just incase the demon's friends would smell his death and come quickly for their revenge.

"**KAZAANA**!"

Sango looked down to see Inuyasha on all fours, attempting to stand on his own. She rolled her eyes, 'Cant you stay put for just a second, Inuyasha?'

"Down Kirara!" Sango ordered as she felt Kirara descend down to Inuyasha.

Confusion took over Inuyasha as he felt a heavy wind pull him slightly towards Kagome and Miroku. Looking over to the said people, making his silver hair blow wildly behind him, he saw Miroku open his Kazaana.

Looking back ahead of himself, he was the object about to be sucked in. 'They killed it?'

"INUYASHA!" Upon hearing his name being called from above, he looked up and saw Sango yelling to grab her hand over the loud whistling wind of Miroku's Kazaana.

Inuyasha held his hand up to her lazily just as Kirara swooped down near him, not even stopping to stand on the ground. The fast acceleration of Sango grabbing his wrist and swinging him around behind her knocked the wind out of him for a second.

Kirara flew straight upward just as the wind picked up even faster and the dead demon came hurtling towards the trio, making it miss and head straight for Kagome and Miroku.

Once Inuyasha and Sango were safe in the air waiting for Miroku to close up his Kazaana, both warriors looked over to the spiritual half of the group. Miroku stood tall as one hand gripped his curse one, an evident struggling facial expression on his sweating face, while Kagome stood behind Miroku, safely gripping handfuls of his robes in her hands as she peered over his shoulder.

"W-where's Shippou?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's probably hiding near Kagome's bike." Sango replied, not taking her eyes off the now sucked up demon.

Inuyasha looked at Sango temporarily, a fierce determined look on her face. She was always ready for anything. Sniffing, Inuyasha caught the scent of blood. Her blood.

"Sango—you're bleeding."

"Huh?" Sango looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha sniffing her again.

"Look who's talking, you still have deep cuts." Sango informed him as Kirara descended towards Miroku and Kagome after he had closed his Kazaana.

"Keh, the ones on my arms healed already…"

Sango rolled her eyes, "And your stomach?"

"It's fine—" Inuyasha gasped loudly as Sango barely nudged his abdomen with her elbow.

"You definitely sound alright to me. I was just grazed by my katana, you on the other hand were cut deeply."

Inuyasha lightly crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.

* * *

It had been like that for a while. Inuyasha and Sango were the fighters of the group always on the offensive, while Kagome and Miroku were mostly on the defensive. Passing by a village on their way, the people asked them about their wanderings, then about their group. Amazed as they were, they couldn't help but take their group for advantage.

-Day before-

_"A hanyou, a miko, a monk, 2 demons and a demon slayer…" The village chief had clarified before he lowered himself to bow at them. "Please, I will do all I can offer if you could just kill a demon that has been pestering us for quiet a while. It has demanded everything! And is now demanding that we offer all of our young ladies to do his bidding!"_

Of course, Inuyasha had just keh'ed at first.

Kagome looked towards the group then back at the chief, "What exactly could you offer us?" She asked sheepishly.

"We have places to stay, food to eat, beautiful young maidens to clean after you, equipment and weapons…anything we have would be yours!"

"…A place to stay?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Equipment and weapons?" Sango's face lightened up.

"FOOD!" Shippo jumped up happily.

"Beautiful young maidens you say…" Miroku whispered to himself, a grin spreading onto his face.

**BONK**

Sango's eyebrow twitched as she refastened Hiraikotsu on her back.

"What do you say Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his friend, a large red bump the size of a fist on the crown of his head, "Let us stay here a couple of days?"

"A couple of days?" Inuyasha yelled before he centered his attention back to the chief, "Why the hell do we need to protect this village, if the place is practically deserted anyway!" He yelled a little more irritated.

The chief was silent for a few seconds before answering. "Well, some people of the village had left not too long ago after…after…"

"Spit it out!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "After what, sir?"

The chief bowed slightly at Kagome's kindness. "After the Band of Seven rode past here not too long ago."

The Inu-gumi looked wide-eyed at the chief.

"The Band of Seven came by?" Sango asked, "Then," Sango stuttered a little but, "…Pardon my rudeness…but…um…"

"What she means is, why aren't you dead yet?" Inuyasha demanded, finishing for her rudely.

The chief sighed, "That was what I was wondering myself. The Band of Seven stopped at the head of the village, and only two continued on. The one with…some femininity asked if we saw a boy carrying around a sickle."

"That must be Jakotsu…"Inuyasha grimaced.

"We had told them no, and the one holding the legendary Banryu told us that he'd kill everyone with one sweep if we were lying. We continued to plead truthfulness until he told us that if we saw a boy in a ninja suit and a sickle as a weapon, then we should inform them. They would be staying not too far away from here. Then they left." The chief informed them.

"…So most of the villagers fled for their life because of the watchful eye of the Band of Seven?" Miroku asked.

This boy with a sickle seemed very suspicious to Inuyasha, "Did they say the name of this boy they're looking for?"

The chief thought for a second as he looked up in thought, "I…don't exactly remember…something with a K…"

Inuyasha grabbed the chief by the front of his robes. "Remember, damnit!"

"Inuyasha, no need to be so hostile." Miroku said trying to calm Inuyasha down as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha growled as he let go of the man, "Naraku, the person who resurrected the Band of Seven…so the boy the Band of Seven would be lookin' for has to be someone whose on Naraku's side…"

The group remained quiet.

"…And your point is, Inuyasha?" Shippou remarked as he rolled his eyes.

**BONK**

"OWWWW, Kagome! Inuyasha hit me on the head!" Shippou cried as he massaged his aching lump.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"Let me finish!" Inuyasha yelled.

"As I was saying…the person they'd had to be lookin' for would have to be on Naraku's side already…" Inuyasha then turned and looked straight at Sango, "Or maybe forced with a shard, to be on Naraku's side…"

Sango gasped, realizing who Inuyasha was talking about. "Kohaku…" She drawled out.

Kagome gasped as well, 'Sango's little brother…'

"Yes! Kohaku…that was it." The chief smiled sheepishly, getting a narrowed-eye look from Inuyasha.

After that, the group had decided to stay. The next day they had ventured out to seek this demon terrorizing the half-deserted village. And that's what led Inuyasha here—sulking in his self pity as Kagome finished wrapping his wounds from their recent battle.

Shippou grinned, "I told you we could take care of the demon ourselves, Inuyasha!" Shippou stuck his tongue out at him, knowing that he couldn't move fast enough or else he'd open his wounds.

"You didn't even do anything! You were hiding in the bushes somewhere, stupid!"

"Yeah, well atleast I wasn't laying there like a fool in the middle of the battlefield! Keh, Inuyasha, you were laying there as if you got sat 5 times in a row." Shippou snickered, making Inuyasha's cheeks flame up slightly.

Inuyasha growled, his fists forming under his squared shoulders. "Why you—"

"C'mon Shippou, before he got hurt he fount the demon." Kagome argued as she put her unused supplies back into her first aid kit.

"That's right!" Inuyasha puffed.

"…But maybe if he would have listened to me and used the Wind Scar first…" Kagome whispered as an after thought.

"What was that?" Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at him after she stood up, "Oh, nothing Inuyasha." Not wanting an argument to happen while he's injured, she walked out of the hut.

Kagome giggled as she heard Inuyasha start to whine in the abandoned hut, "HEY! I didn't say you could leave me!"

"I'm still here Inuyasha…" Shippou replied sneakily.

**BONK**

"WAAHHH" Shippou ran out of the hut and into Kagome's waiting arms.

The sudden sound of Kirara's loud whining sound was followed by an ear shattering scream that filtered through the village.

"Sango…"Kagome realized. "Miroku! Inuya—"

Inuyasha had already grabbed Tetsusaiga as he ran out of the hut and stood before Kagome.

"That was—"

"Sango. I know. Why didn't I smell her blood before…? Damn."

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked in a rush.

Inuyasha looked up and sniffed as he looked a few huts down. He was about to run over there, when an…interesting…scent of sweat and arousal filled his nose.

Inuyasha growled loudly, even making Kagome step back slightly. "Inuyasha?"

"…I'll go get her myself." With that, he jumped into air towards the scream.

"WAIT! INUYASHA YOU'RE—" But he was already gone. "...Hurt." Kagome finished as she sighed irritably.

A couple villagers rushed over to Kagome, asking what happened and I they needed their help and soldiers. She politely declined and looked towards the hut Inuyasha had growled at.

Pieces to the puzzle started to form in her head as Kagome looked downward in disappointment.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Shippou asked childishly pinching his nose.

Kagome didn't smell anything, but she had a pretty good idea what Shippou and Inuyasha were talking about. "…Oh Miroku" She sighed sadly, feelings sorry for Sango.

* * *

Well-- Please reveiw! I beg of you...I live for them! (well ok, not really but you would understand if you had a story)

Anyway, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I got two reviews--and i'm happy! I was actually going to send this chapter even if i didn't get any reviews. This chapter actually has a Bankotsu/Sango interaction. Yay!

My reviewers, which i must thank for reviewing(OMGdanica, and SuperMegaGirl); were very supportive of the first chapter even when i read over it myself and saw a few errors...thank you thank you thank you two VERY much! Please keep reading, i'm rereading for mistakes as we speak!

-Diverse-Thinker

PS: Banryu is spelled with two U's (Banryuu)...so that difference will take place in this chapter. Gah--i have GOT to start looking things up!

* * *

Disclaimer: must we go over this again? No, i don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!

* * *

Sango finished tying up her hair in a high ponytail. Clad in her taijiya outfit, Sango looked down to see the smaller version of Kirara waving her tail from side to side and staring up at her mistress with large crimson eyes. 

Sango smiled down at her as she picked up the neko demon and placed her on her right shoulder.

"Kirara, we are going to find Kohaku no matter what. Or atleast find out what the hell the Band of Seven want with him."

Kirara mewed excitedly, licking her mistress's face lovingly.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and adjusted the strap around her, as well as making sure her katana was in its place.

Taking one last deep breath, she emerged out of the small hut, earning a few glances from passerbys.

One even came up to her, obviously concerned about her nervous look, "Is there something wrong, taijiya? Is there a demon somewhere around here?"

Another came up next to the first villager, "Should we call for your friends?"

Sango smiled politely, "No, there is no demon. But I am going to see the Band of Seven."

That sentence said, a few more villagers came to her after staring in fright. "Then we shall go call for soldiers and your friends to accompany you, taijiya."

But Sango cut them off with a generous wave of her hand, "No, I must find some information from them. Something important. Something Personal. Please, no offense meant, but I do not with for you to interfere."

Sango looked back to her shoulder at Kirara.

"Please move back…" Sango regarded the crowd as they willingly scooted backwards. "Kirara!"

Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and landed on the floor on all fours, earning a few 'Aww's from the village children. Soon enough, the villagers gasped in fright as flames emitted from the cat, surrounding her. The light from the fire danced off the frightened villager's faces as their eyes adjusted from the darkness of night to the bright light of fire.

Through the fire, they saw the black shadow of an even larger cat demon, where the smaller one stood.

The fire died down as Kirara roared. Sango climbed on and bid a goodbye to the villagers as Kirara jumped into the sky and flew away.

* * *

The village was now getting smaller and smaller as she and Kirara rode high above the forest's trees. 

They soared for a while as Sango relaxed her tense muscles. She had to live, for her kin and for her father. She had to live, to rescue Kohaku and avenge her village. She would not die at the hands of the cursed Band of Seven.

Sango closed her eyes and prayed for a second before grasping onto Kirara as she suddenly swooped downward into the trees.

"Kirara?"

Kirara planted her strong paws onto the floor of the forest. Sango sat on Kirara for another second as she listened around.

The sound of a stream behind the trees to her left was heard, as well as the whistling of autumn wind. Sango felt around for any demon auras, but felt none. She couldn't help but inhale the wild scent of water from the stream, and the natural smell of the trees. And even though the trees were to close to eachother in this part of the forest, she felt relaxed and neutral. Sango swung a leg over Kirara's body as she hopped off.

Sango closed her eyes, a light breeze from behind pushed her hair into her face from her ponytail. The breeze bringing in the nature's scent around her into her nostrils. Breathing deeply, she smiled as she moved her hair out of her face.

Something inside her jerked her senses as Kirara roared after nudging Sango's side. Her eyes snapped open.

Grasping the handle of Hiraikotsu as a reflex, she looked into the foliage. There was nothing. Well, nothing she could see anyway.

The moon crept out of the clouds, bathing the forest in slightly more light. The sheen from something only 6 feet away caught her eye as the moon's light bounced off it naturally.

Poising herself, about to throw Hiraikotsu, Sango squinted her eyes trying to see what exactly she was killing. It wouldn't make much difference if she cut off a leaf with water on it, shining in the moonlight.

"Well, well, well, a taijiya."

Sango froze, she knew that voice.

"Bankotsu." She said harshly through gritted teeth.

Bankotsu chuckled as he stepped closer to her, the moon now bouncing off his own features making him visible to Sango. His Banryuu was held lazily by one hand as the sword itself rested on his shoulder.

'So that was the reflection I saw…his Banryuu.'

"Ready, taijiya?"

Sango gritted her teeth, Crouching even lower into her attack stance. "Always."

Bankotsu grinned as he lifted his sword into the air and spinned it in his fingers.

'Perfect.' Sango took no time in taking two running steps towards him and swinging her Hiraikotsu at him.

Bankotsu growled, he was about to swing his sword but Sango swung immediately.

"Stop showing off and fight me!" Sango yelled as she swung Hiraikotsu again at him.

Bankotsu stepped on the swung Hiraikotsu and jumped off it, landing behind her.

Taking her turned back as an advantage, he slashed at her back and leaped backwards, just incase she wanted to turn around and hit him with her large weapon again. Sango gasped as her shoulder bindings ripped in two, making Bankotsu grin.

Sango felt the armor on her shoulder slide off. Grounding her teeth together, Sango heard Bankotsu leap farther away from her and stop 10 yards away.

"I'm sorry, that was an accident." He snickered sarcastically.

"**HIRAIKOTSU!**" Sango stepped forward and let go of her boomerang as she swung it.

Bankotsu suddenly stopped snickering as the boomerang came whistling towards him quickly. Dropping to the ground, he heard the boomerang fly past him.

"Hah, nice shot." Bankotsu stood up and ran forward, towards Sango.

Sango stood there, smug. 'He must not know Boomerangs always come back.'

Looking behind Bankotsu, she saw her weapon make its way back towards him. Noticing she was looking behind him, he stopped right infront of her, about only a few inches away from her face. He smirked at the facial expression she had. Even though they were that close, the taijiya did not cave in. She did well in pressure, while Bankotsu was a master at adding pressure.

"I'm not that stupid, taijiya." He remarked making Sango's smirk die.

Quickly turning around, Bankotsu placed his Banryuu in front of him vertically, much like Sango had done the day before against the demon. Sango heard the clash of his sword against her Hiraikotsu as he held it back away from slicing him in half.

Sango grabbed the sheath of her katana and flicked the sword's hilt using her thumb. Catching the handle with her other hand, she whipped out her katana and held it against his back, the tip cutting through the cloth of his shirt.

"Surrender Bankotsu."

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder and smirked, a small struggle of holding back her boomerang evident on his face.

"I didn't really want to kill you, taijiya. But I guess there's no other option." Bankotsu quickly discarded his sword and jumped into the air.

Sango's eyes widened as the Banryuu was being pushed by her Hiraikotsu towards her. Quick thinking led her to move her katana horizontally as one hand gripped the handle, and the other gripped the sword's sharper end.

Blood started to drip to the floor as well as stain her sword as the Banryuu continued to plow into her katana, Hiraikotsu pushing even harder behind it.

Sango gritted her teeth even harder and shut her eyes tight as her hand started to throb. The katana had already cut through her hand protector and was quickly drawing blood.

Sango yelled out loud as she let go of her katana and dropped to the ground as fast as she could.

Her katana and his Banryuu made the shape of a cross as Hiraikotsu pushed their weapons into the tree behind her, successfully cutting through half of it.

"Nice maneuvering, taijiya. Or should i say copycat?" Bankotsu said as he jumped from behind her, to infront of her.

Sango stood on her hands and knees, ignoring the pain that surged from her hand and up her arm. She was panting deeply as sweat rolled of her face.

"I have a name!" Sango yelled, surprising Bankotsu. "My name is Sango, and this Sango will defeat you! Demon or not, you are my enemy and will bring me--" Sango cringed as she tried to stand using her hands as support. "Bring me closer to Naraku!" Bankotsu noticed how she spat Naraku's name with much venom.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed, "Shut up."

"Augh—" Sango grunted as Bankotsu kicked her right shoulder harshly, making her skid backwards earning a few more scratches from the forest floor. Landing on her back, Bankotsu grabbed his Banryuu and jumped, landing infront of her.

Sango braced herself as she sat up on her elbows, her knees bending to stand up.

"Nah uh uh…" Bankotsu stepped over her so that each foot was on either side of her hips. Sanding tall, he looked down at her over the bridge of his nose.

"Now die." Bankotsu rose his Banryuu over his head and swung it twice in the shape of a X.

Sango flicked her wrists as her two hidden daggers ripped through the cloth of her taijiya suit. Holding her upper back up without her arms, she shoved her arms protectively infront of her face. The sound of metal meeting metal was heard as the Banryuu scraped her daggers, as well making deep cuts along her elbows.

Hissing in pain, Sango swiped her arms horizontally as she cut Bankotsu's legs.

Bankotsu growled as he backed up. "Bitch." The bottem of his white fabriced pants were now bloodied.

Sango stood up and grimaced as the pain increased through her arms and hand.

Now that his legs were hurt, she sweeped down and kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall on his back and the Banryuu fall from his grasp.

Sango stepped over him, planting each foot on his muscled biceps as she dropped her katana and grabbed his Banryuu.

"You tried to kill me with my own weapons. Now it's your turn." Sango growled as she held his own Banryu right over his neck, a drop of blood drawing from the puncture.

"You're pretty good lookin' for a taijiya."

The sudden compliment distracted her as Bankotsu smirked.

'I knew that would work…' Bankotsu's upper arms were being held by the taijiya, but his lower arms weren't. Bending his elbows upward, he grabbed Sango's ankles firmly and pushed her forward.

Sango gasped and she fell on her stomach, her arms above her head holding Bankotsu's Banryuu.

Trying to get up on her elbows she felt Bankotsu's foot push her back down on the ground.

"Funny how you get distracted so easily." Now sitting on her lower back, he reached over her and grabbed his sword from her hands, as well as bringing her arms back and crossing them behind her, careful not to cut himself from her daggers.

"I can finally stop and rest for a second." Bankotsu joked as he relaxed. "And what a comfy little seat I have."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Don't get too comfortable, Bankotsu." She tried to squirm away from his weight, but it was no use.

Holding her hands behind her, Bankotsu look at her back to see the back of her suit was torn slightly, most likely from when he slashed at her back. Looking closer he saw the skin much darker at one part. Curiosity took over Bankotsu as he slipped a finger in the torn part and proceeded to rip the piece off.

"W-what are you doing?" Sango stuttered.

Bankotsu successfully ripped a piece of her suit off, ignoring her protests. It wasn't a big piece; he wasn't interested in ripping the whole thing off, just enough to please his curiosity.

Looking at her some-what exposed back, he saw a rather large scar amongst her skin.

Sango closed her eyes; 'He's looking at my scar.' "Damn you." She whispered barely audible.

There was a moment of silence as Bankotsu wondered where she had got it.

"Stop looking at it."

Bankotsu was purged from his stupor as she repeated what she said.

"Where'd you get it?"

"What's it to you?" Sango spat.

Chuckling, he loosened his grip on her hands for a second. "Just curious."

"I don't have to tell you anything! Kirara!"

Before Bankotsu knew it, the sound of a feminine roar came from behind him as he felt teeth bite into his shoulder.

Bankotsu yelled out in pain as he let go of Sango, letting her get up on her hands and push him off her back.

Kirara let go of her hold on him as she scooted back and growled angrily.

Also standing, Bankotsu gritted his teeth, extremely angry. He was looking at Sango, but was thinking sinisterly about the cat behind him.

With a quick horizontal sweep, Bankotsu turned 180 degrees and slashed harshly as the cat.

Being on her hind legs, Kirara felt the blade cut through her stomach as she let out loud high-pitched roar.

"Kirara!"

Bankotsu turned back to face Sango and did another horizontal sweep with his Banryuu.

Sango watched horrified as demonic aura came from his sword this time, clashing into Sango and making her fly backwards as she let out a loud scream.

Her back met the sharp branches of a tree, making the wind knock out of her temporarily and her screaming seized.

Sango went into a coughing fit, trying to find air. Instead, she felt hot blood fill into her injured lungs and now spurted blood onto the forest floor.

Bankotsu smirked at the fallen taijiya.

"Bankotsu! Oh Bankotsu!" Bankotsu looked to his left from where he was being called. It was Jakotsu.

"I'll be right there Jakotsu!" He yelled over to his comrade. Looking back to the taijiya, he found that she had fainted.

"Sweet dreams, taijiya."

Bankotsu was about to leave when he felt a demonic aura.

"**BLADES OF BLOOD!**" Bankotsu was pulverized as sharp red blades began to cut him numerously.

Wanting to fight, Bankotsu knew he didn't have the time and continued to run further way towards his group. "Next time, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had barely reopened his wound creating a small trail of blood on his way to get Sango. He had smelt Sango's blood, and dipped his hand in his own so he could attack Bankotsu. But he was running away!

"Oh no you don't, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, about to follow him.

"In...Inu…yasha?"

Inuyasha looked to Sango to see she was slumped over on a tree.

"Sango…"

Ignoring his pain and the bastard Bankotsu, he went over to her weapons and sheathed her katana for her, as well as strapping Hiraikotsu to his back. Inuyasha picked up the small heavily injured Kirara and put her safely in the shirt of his haori, then made his way to Sango and picked her up in his arms.

He smelt a lot of blood on her, but only saw a few deep cuts. 'There must be more internal injuries, then.' Inuyasha thought.

On his way back to the village, the only thought that occurred to him was, 'Why isn't she dead, though?'

* * *

Kagome sighed; she was officially out of wrap. Having to wrap Inuyasha's stomach, Sango's hand and arms, Kirara's abdomen, then Inuyasha's stomach again, she'd have to go back to her time the next day and get more wrapping. 

When Inuyasha had come back with Sango, Kagome fixed them up and Sango fell into deep sleep. So Kagome and Inuyasha followed suit afterwards.

Sango had slept through the next day, and had awoken just when the sun had set. Miroku had come by during the day to check up on them, but earned 2 angry looks from Kagome and Inuyasha. He explained he would be back tomorrow, it was obvious to where he was going to be.

So there the trio were, sitting around the fire. Everyone else in the village was sleeping.

"Seriously Inuyasha, couldn't you have been a little more careful?" Kagome looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor while his arms where stuffed in his sleeves.

"Keh, you should be saying that to Sango." Inuyasha jabbed a thumb in her direction.

Sango was sitting on a log staring at the fire while her mind was echoing Inuyasha and Kagome's words.

_"Where's Miroku? Is Kirara ok?" Sango had asked after she was properly bandaged and awoken._

_"Kirara is fine, don't worry." Kagome eased. "Miroku…"_

_Kagome looked over to Inuyasha uneasily, but he was sitting there with his eyes closed growling at the question._

_"…He…" Kagome started, not knowing how to put it as she looked back to Sango._

_Of course, when you run out of words, Inuyasha is always there to kindly offer a helping hand._

_"The lecher had his hands busy, if you know what I mean." Inuyasha replied, not knowing the harshness of his words. "He obviously doesn't care about anything else but asking woman to bear his child."_

_"…You mean he was asking woman to bear his child? But if Kagome heard my scream…wouldn't he have too?" Sango asked._

_"Keh. Yeah, Miroku was hearing screams all right. But obviously not yours…" Inuyasha scoffed._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, a slight blush on her cheeks at the thought._

_"What?"_

_"You're being insensitive!"_

_"Shut up wench, I was just sayin' the truth."_

_"SIT BOY!"_

"...Sango?"

Sango's head snapped up, "Oh I'm sorry Kagome. Were you saying something?"

Kagome gave her a sympathetic look; "It was nothing, never mind." Kagome flashed her a smile of reassuance. 'She's probably thinking about Miroku…'

There was silence throughout the trio.

Inuyasha opened his eyes briefly and sniffed as he looked to his right.

Kagome noticed this, and looked behind Sango to where Inuyasha was looking.

There, Miroku was exiting a hut. He kissed a woman's hand and it sounded like he promised he would see her tomorrow. After she shut the door, Miroku started smiling wildly, an obvious blush on his face.

Inuyasha growled loudly, catching Sango's attention.

Sango looked up again to see Inuyasha and Kagome both looking somewhere behind her. About to turn, Kagome stood up quickly.

"Uhh…Sango! How about we go to the hot springs! I think we both could feel some relaxation for bit, right?"

Sango noticed the shifty look on Kagome's face, but agreed. She was right, a nice bath did sound relaxing.

Kagome wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulder, leading her away from Miroku as Inuyasha stood up and made his way over to the said man. An angry and irritated look on his protective face.

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome watched Miroku spot Inuyasha and smile widely, obviously unaware of his wrong doing. 'Jerk.'

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Next chapter should hopefully come out tomorrow in the evening. To tell you the truth--i already wrote a couple of chapters lol. What? I was bored! Anyway, i hope you liked it..please review! You know me--the one who is satisfied with 2 reviews...even one more supportive one would be awesome! 

Well- Adios

-Diverse-Thinker

PS: LONG LIVE AP LOVERS!

AP: Alternate Pairing, for you stupids out there. But i love you anyway. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Thank you everyone who reviewed!

I'm in kind of a rush, so sorry if there are mistakes. I'll try to go over as muchas i can without being late for where i'm going.

-Diverse-Thinker

PS: Bankotsu is seriously OOC in this--let's just say his curiosity is over-whelming. SO SORRY!

* * *

Disclaimer: sigh Nop, not yet. Don't own Inuyasha, at all.

* * *

Kagome made her way to her yellow bag as she grabbed a few shampoos and lotions from it. Shippou, who had been playing with the healed Kirara, noticed this. "You and Sango going to a spring? May I come? Oh pretty please?" Shippou begged. 

Kagome smiled and nodded as Shippou jumped on her shoulder happily; Kirara on Sango's.

Kagome stopped for a second and turned to look at Sango sheepishly, "Um...where exactly is the nearest spring?"

"I have no idea. Kirara, do yo know?" Sango looked to the small cat demon on her shoulder.

"Mew" Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and transformed into her larger form.

"Well I guess she does." Sango clarified. Jogging over to her small bundle of things, she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and jogged back to Kagome and Shippou.

"It must be a little farther away than usual…that's why Kirara wants to fly us there." Sango explained as she straddled Kirara, Kagome getting on behind her.

Shippou jumped up on Kirara's large head and Kagome held onto Sango's waist as Kirara took flight.

* * *

Sango was right—the place was farther away than she thought. 

Kagome had tied up her hair as she laid her head back on the edge of the spring. Sango left her hair down, infact, all she did was take off her clothes and sit there, not even bothering to touch the lotions yet.

Kagome giggled, starting to tell a story from her time, it was about the time she and her friends had a funny conversation.

Sango just sat there, listening to Kagome and Shippou laugh at the silliness of the girls from the future. Sango stared down at the water, her eyes looking through the liquid and to her hands. Her hands were shifty, nervous almost. Sango's hair fanned around her in the water, but she didn't care. Her long mahogany hair curtained the sides of her face, some sticking to her cheeks. Shutting her eyes, Sango began to daydream.

Kagome giggled, "That's when I suddenly tripped over Souta's shoes and fell flat on my face!"

Shippou slapped the water numerous times as he laughed hysterically, rolling around in the water in the process.

Kagome giggled at Shippou's antics. Looking up to Sango, her smile disappeared.

"Sango…are you ok?"

There was silence, Sango sat there, head down staring through the water.

"Sango…?"

Sango lifted her head up slowly, looking at Kagome through saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I…I just—"

Kagome raised a hand to her face to stop her. Smiling brightly, Kagome began to get out. "It's ok Sango…I understand. I totally understand." Kagome grabbed Sango's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find someone else. I bet right now Inuyasha is having a nice talk with Miroku…but don't stop being your usual awesome self, ok Sango?"

Sango looked up at Kagome, then gave her a loving smile. "Thank you Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled back, "You're welcome, Sango-chan."

Sango looked back down at the water, hearing Kagome start to dress herself one again.

"I think we should start heading back, it's getting late. Plus, I'm really sleepy." Kagome giggled.

"You go ahead," Sango replied, looking over to Kirara, "Kirara will take you home, just make sure she comes back to get me."

Kagome looked at Sango as she hugged her knees. 'Poor Sango…'

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I don't want you to get hurt or anything…"

"I'll be fine, really." No emotion evident in her voice.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "C'mon Kirara, let's get going. Coming Shippou?"

Shippou nodded anxiously as he grabbed his clothes and hopped on the transformed Kirara; Kagome getting on behind him.

Without another word, Kagome left back to the village leaving Sango to wallow in her pain herself.

Of course, that was how she was used to it.

Sango slid deeper into the water, letting her eyes close relaxingly.

Sitting still, her ears sharpened to any noises around here—nothing. Was it too quiet? Or was nature trying to give her a break from being alarmed? Either way, Sango wanted peace. If she couldn't have peace inside her, she atleast wanted to be surrounded by it.

Without movement, the steam started to float upward and surround her, making the top of her head damp slightly. The moist air slipping her deeper into relaxation. Soon enough, Sango had slipped even deeper into the water until the water reached her nose. Now only letting her closed eyes, nose, forehead, and hair show from the water.

A sudden pang of hurt hit her like numerous hits with the Hiraikotsu. Miroku…hadn't waited.

Her emotionless face stayed emotionless as tears escaped her closed eyes, adding to the stream around her. Sango felt the small ripples of water as her tears disturbed the perfect image of a relaxed woman in the reflection.

Her reflection. Sango opened her eyes slightly, she looked drowsy. She looked at the water below her nostrils. There it was, her reflection. Her reflection hid everything. It hid the fact that she was hurting from the inside out. It hid the fact that she was aching. But what it did show, was that she was a lonely woman. And because of the fact that it was only her reflection in the water, clarifies that.

Shutting her eyes again, Sango lifted herself high enough to where she now sat on the edge on the spring. Grabbing a moistened towel, she wrapped it around her hips, covering her lower parts. Her legs remained unmoving as they were still dipped into the steaming water.

Sango opened her eyes and looked around curiously, checking if there was anything that seemed suspicious. Nothing, and with that, she shrugged and moved her hair off her back and all onto one shoulder. Being that her top was uncovered, she moved her hair so that it covered the left side of her chest, while she covered the other side by having her right hand cup her left shoulder. Her left hand relaxing in her lap.

Sango sighed deeply, an obvious amount of stress within her.

"Miroku…he left me. Didn't even have the patience to wait."

Sango surprised herself as she voiced her thought outloud. But she was right. Without Miroku, what would she do with her life after she had her revenge with Naraku? They were planning on getting married!

"Of course, he'd rather have someone pretty and openly willing to bear his children."

Sango closed her eyes once again, letting her other senses take over. Her back rounded as her head lowered and her chin was tucked into her chest. The crescent moon had lightened the place for a while now, making the springs look serene.

It was overwhelming really. How easily you could forget about worries if you just relax your body and shut your eyes. It was easy as that, daydreaming. More droplets began to sweep down her cheeks from the ends of her lashes and slowly roll off her chin. If one had looked upon her face, one would have thought she was sleeping. But tearing in her sleep? Without a thrash to indicate nightmares? No, she was awake and fully alert.

She sat there like that for a while, some of her silky hair starting to dry off and blow in the slight breeze.  
She wanted to do this everyday, but Sango knew it would be impossible. But she liked the fact that no one was around to guard or watch her. No one. She was alone. And she liked it, a lot. Sango smiled through her daydreams as another tear rolled down and lingered at the corner of her smirking lips before it completely dried there.

She wasn't alarmed, nor did she care when she felt his aura. Would he kill her? Would he care to? Would anyone even double look the taijiya? She had heard him plant his sword firmly in the ground behind her, and leave it there. Not a flinch was seen.

Sango felt warm fingers caress her back, right where the scar was after he had moved some loose strands away from her back. Curiosity always made people stop and stare. She had herself, then Kagome. Of course, Kagome had a pity look on her face, and Sango hated that. She wondered what he looked like right now.

"Where did you get it?" His gruff voice asked her.

There was silence between the two. No, she wasn't templating whether she should tell him not. She just wanted to sit in the silence for a few more blissful seconds.

"My br—Naraku."

* * *

Bankotsu had seen her sitting. And he knew she knew he was there. But why didn't she care? They had just had a fatal fight the night before. This made him curious, and a little bit frustrated. 

Turning towards her, he saw her clothes on the floor, recklessly slipped off. Unsheathing his Banryuu, he firmly planted his sword through the clothes and into the ground; impaling them.

Now that he was close to her, he noticed it again. The funny looking scar on her back. He looked at her figure; her position. She looked as if she was sleeping. But was she? Was the taijiya actually sleeping uncovered in the middle of the forest? He wouldn't believe it. But it seemed like it, so he shrugged. A nap actually didn't sound so bad.

Bankotsu kneeled right behind her, she for sure had to have felt him now. The cloth on his bent knee had lightly grazed her flawless black. Bankotsu moved a few hair strands from her back and onto her shoulder. Now looking at her scar, he touched it lightly with a few fingers, grazing it as he moved his fingers in the shape of her scar.

"Where did you get it?" he asked, breaking the silence. Bankotsu noticed she didn't answer for a second, as if dwelling in her dreams and ignoring him. If she didn't answer, she was either sleeping or ignoring him. But how she was only moving slightly to breathe, it looked like she was really sleeping.

The sound of her whispered melodic voice filled his ears, slightly making him surprised she had indeed been awake and had her back turned to him; the leader of mercenaries known as the Band of Seven. Was she crazy?

"My br- Naraku."

Bankotsu sat fully down behind her, his knees on either side of her back. Though he kept a safe distance away, they were close but not touching. He rested his elbows on his knees as he stopped fingering her large scar. Scar's intrigued him, especially the story of how people got it.

Smirking, Bankotsu replied in the same hushed voice she was using. "You're brother, Naraku?" He joked.

Sango gritted her teeth at the thought. But thought before she said 'her brother'. Maybe she should jog his memory slightly.

"A boy was possessed, by Naraku's doing. The boy…he got me in the back."

The uncertainty and over-thinking in her voice was evident. Bankotsu lifted a delicate eyebrow, "Tell me, the truth."

Well, it was half the truth. Sango was surprised that Bankotsu caught that.

Sango opened her eyes slightly and looked at the water ahead of her.

"My father was the head demon slayer in our village. Of course, my brother and I had to become demon slayers as well."

Sango continued to tell the tale, telling everything from the beginning—to the end. But she kept his name a secret, always saying 'my brother' instead of Kohaku.

"I climbed out of my own grave, and Prince Kagewaki treated me to almost full health. That's when I heard Naraku talking to him about an Inuyasha who had slaughtered my village. I came running out of the room and told them I would kill this Inuyasha personally. What a fool I was."

"Naraku was lying, then?"

"Yes. And he turned me against Inuyasha, making me hate him. When it was Naraku himself who killed my village. He took everything away from me. My brother, My family, My kin…he almost took away my friends…and I will not let that happen. I travel so long and far with this group, just to avenge everyone I loved. But…I guess I started to get too connected to the group."

Bankotsu stayed quiet, either letting her talk more or letting the both of them bask in comfortable silence. Why again was he so curious about her? Sure he felt her fury dwelling within her from 100 villages away; but why was it to his concern?

He remembered Renkotsu trying to warn him about Naraku. Bankotsu was not a fool; he knew Naraku was an evil person. Bankotsu gritted his teeth; he had to admit that Renkotsu was a lot smarter than he was. Could he help but not trust Renkotsu? Having the brains of the group, Renkotsu could easily hide anything he wanted from Bankotsu.

The familiar call from Kirara was heard from the sky as the said cat demon pounced onto the forest ground. Catching a sight of Bankotsu made Kirara begin to growl loudly, her tail swishing from side to side ready for battle.

Bankotsu also stood up as his hands turned to fists. Both of them glared at eachother for a while both remembered the scars they gave another. Bankotsu still had teeth marks on his shoulder, but it looked like Kirara had made a full recovery.

Sango looked to her side lazily, Bankotsu had impaled her clothing. So, she would have to do with a towel from Kagome's time for now. Sango grabbed the slightly dampened towel and wrapped it around her like Kagome does; just above her bust but below her armpits. "No Kirara, not yet."

Both glaring opponents looked to see Sango looking up at the sky, her hair falling onto her back.

"You asked me a question." Sango started, not taking her mahogany eyes away from the stars above her. Bankotsu noticed her eyes were half-lidded, as if she was looking right into a dream. "Now may I ask you a question of my own?"

Bankotsu looked down at her dreamy gaze over the bridge of his nose for a moment before he settled back down behind her once again. "I don't care." He mumbled incoherently.

"What do you know of this boy with a sickle? What do you want with him?"

"He was assigned to hang around us. Naraku's little messenger boy. The ninja kid is pretty good though." Bankotsu laced his fingers together and brought them over his head, stretching before her completely laid down on his back with his hands behind his neck. "Always goes wherever we say…But we can't find him. We'd like to ask Kohaku, that's his name, if he could hang around a little more since he's so useful. We think this Naraku guy took for some reason…so I guess we're waiting for him to come back."

"Why this village then?"

Bankotsu shrugged, shutting his eyes slowly. "Heard talk he was around here."

Sango looked back down at her hands, finally noticing her hands were shaking throughout the whole conversation.

"I-is that s-so." 'Damnit.' She tried to sound calm, but it was getting hard. She felt her heart shatter at the mere call of his name.

Bankotsu noticed her stuttering. Cracking an eye opened, he turned his head towards her clothing. He smirked, her clothes that were once actually in one piece. Shutting his eyes again—something clicked. Opening his eyes fully, he turned back to her clothing. Why didn't he notice this before.

"The boy," He surprised her by breaking the silence.

"Yes, what about him?" Sango replied, not meaning to say it rudely but ended up doing it anyway.

"You know him."

Sango sighed, "No. No I don't-"

"Don't lie. You know him…a lot longer than anyone has. You knew him before he worked for Naraku." Did Bankotsu really care? No. Not really. Then why did her keep talking? Maybe the fact that he could prove her wrong. He lived for that wonderful feeling.

Sango clenched the part of the towel that lay lightly on her lap. "You're wrong."

"Am I, now?" Bankotsu sat up, resuming his previous position of resting his elbows on his bent knees. "Taijiya, why do you keep lying? Not just to me, but to everyone around you?" He brought his gaze to the back of her head, knowing she'd feel it. She was trained to.

'He's staring.'

'A memory had popped into my head the second I started to relax. A memory of when I called Kohaku, a ninja. But he corrected me; as if he remembered. But what I heard from Naraku—his memories were erased.'

'He won't stop.'

'And things started to click around me. The taijiya's grief, the one in front of me. The fact that Kohaku corrected me, saying he wasn't a ninja but a taijiya.'

'Kohaku…he used to stare at me like this.'

'I know her, without knowing her. She will go blindly into battle, for Kohaku. She isn't the last of her village, like I had heard. No, she wasn't alone. Well—sort of. So, she doesn't want to be alone. Is that why she want to save this, Kohaku?'

"He's you're brother."

Sango's eyebrows knitted together angrily. Turning around to meet his amused azure eyes, she gritted her teeth not even realizing the closeness.

"Yeah? What of it, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu continued to stare into her eyes. Trying to look through them.

_'So? Why will you not kill me?"_

_Bankotsu gritted his teeth, "Are you not afraid?"_

_"Of death? Most certainly. But, no, not of you."_

_"WHY?"_

_The woman smiled, "You're eyes show anger and lust for blood. But…the eyes are only windows to your soul. And somewhere deep into your soul, is someone who wants to see me live."_

_He stared into the woman's kind mahogany eyes._

Coming back to the present, he stared back into angrier mahogany eyes, chuckling at the similarities.

"Just proving facts, taijiya."

Sango let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, before she turned back around letting her back face the man of murders.

She could feel Kirara's uncertainty like a jolt of pain. She knew exactly what she was thinking, too. Has her mistress gone mad? Why would she feel so carefree around a man who's sinful lust only craves blood? A mercenary. Why, you ask Kirara? He is not the man I know to kill. He is letting something take a hold of him; or else he would have killed me in the fight we had before.

But no, his Banryuu only wounded me. He didn't kill me, nor did he want to. Of course, he had said so in the beginning of our fight. That he didn't want to kill me. But I am ready.

Again, his voice slightly surprised her and brought her out of her thoughts.

"You, taijiya. Why do you not fear me?"

"You truly mean, why do I not cower in fear, or why do I not even flinch at your presence. Is that what you're asking?" Sango asked.

"That's right. Why?"

"That's simple, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu waited for her answer. And waited. And waited. He rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry did you reply to my question yet, or were you just trying to get on my nerves?"

Sango smirked. "Because, I know you. And I trust the person you are. Not the person everyone thinks you are."

This startled Bankotsu to all end. He had tried to murder her yesterday—but yet this woman trusted him. She was crazy! "W-what was that? You tr-trust me?"

"…Hai."

'…She trusts me?' Bankotsu closed his eyes, did anyone ever say that to him before? No. No one. Was that why he was so startled? A small smile made his way to his face at the thought. But he quickly wiped it off.

Bankotsu looked off to the side. "Why will you not even prepare to fight me, taijiya?" He asked in a slightly more hushed voice, ignoring the previous conversation.

"I am ready to fight you Bankotsu. I am always ready, did yo not hear me correctly yesterday?"

"But when I found you, you were merely bathing…"

"I am always bathing. Sure, I look unprepared, but I am not. And yes, I do look like I'm just relaxing, and heck I probably am. But while I am relaxed, you are tense. And believe it or not, that will help me in battles that people think I am unprepared for."

"My father taught me that, no one else." She mumbled as an afterthought.

Bankotsu had no response. Knowing she was right.

Again, a peaceful moment of silence throughout the two diverse people. And again, someone must have broken the silence; or else they wouldn't be having a conversation—but a confrontation of quiet.

"…Why?"

Bankotsu looked up at the sky as he felt a small drop on the tip of his nose. "Why what?" He asked irritated, he wasn't exactly the most 'riddle-breaking' guy in the world.

"Why do you kill?"

Bankotsu smirked, "More questions, taijiya? Well I'll answer this one, just for you."

Sang sat in silence, awaiting the answer she probably already knew the answer to.

"I was born to do this. I thrive on blood. I do what I wish without another thought about it. I love the sight of a human's frightened face. I love the smell of it amongst my hands…it's what I do, without regret. I do what I please, without no fear of the afterlife." That was the second time he had said that last sentence. The authentic version was said to that dead miko, Kikyou.

Sango smiled. "I see."

Bankotsu frowned, he could feel the amusement in he voice.

"What?"

Sango looked over her shoulder, showing him her moonlit profile. "Why what, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

Shutting her eyes, she replied. "I just think it's funny that your opinion seems so rough and tough Bankotsu, especially about yourself, how conceited. But in reality—you're softening up."

Bankotsu snapped off his posterior and glared down at her, "What was that, wench? What did you say?"

Sango sweeped her long lashes up at him, looking up at him without even moving her head upwards. "You heard what I said. Why didn't you kill the village?" She started to demand things, like he had with her earlier. "Why didn't you fight me with all thought of seeing my blood? Why is it that the village only saw you, and not your Banryuu against their skin? Why is this Bankotsu? Where is this tough mercenary who does what he pleases without second thought or fear of the afterlife? Why?"

Bankotsu growled, "You're asking for it, bitch."

"You won't kill me, and I want to know why!" Sango stood up, meeting him eye to eye. "You, you are not better than a human with slight knowledge of how to use your enlarged sword. Where is this infamous leader of the Band of Seven?"

'Is it possible…?' Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly, 'You can't be kidding me.'

She noticed this, "What?"

Bankotsu quickly caught his composure and narrowed his eyes at her, not answering.

After not receiving an answer, Sango smiled at him—making him wonder even more. Sitting back down, she let her feet enter the hot spring's warm water once again, dangling it off the edge.

He looked down at her; the rain was picking up. He followed suit and sat behind her. Eventually, he laid back down with his elbows propping him up.

"Thank you, for not killing him."

Bankotsu looked at the back of her head once again, finally understand who she was talking about.

"You're welcome."

"One more question."

Bankotsu sighed annoyed, "What will get you to quiet with all these stupid questions, taijiya?"

Sango smirked, "Answering this last question."

He rolled his eyes. "What?" He replied angrily.

"You want to be alive again, don't you?"

How is it hat she never seizes to surprise him greatly? What was that, like the second or third question he didn't have an answer for? But wait, that didn't count…it wasn't a question.

And yet, she always seemed to know he wouldn't answer.

"You could…if Naraku dies."

And there it was again, the aura of a mangy half-demon. As much as he wanted to rip the heart of the half-demon with his own hands, he wasn't allowed to kill him now. Not yet. And all because of this Naraku character telling him not to. He was told not to, and he was actually listening. When did this happen?

She must have felt it too, for when Bankotsu stood abruptly and ripped his sword from the ground, she did nothing but stare at him.

He walked out of the clearing of the hot spring. The aura of Inuyasha was getting extremely close. It wouldn't be fair I they had a fight, if he couldn't fight back. That would just be injustice murder, and that was his job. Not Inuyasha's.

"If you fight with us-" Bankotsu turned around to look at her as he placed his Banryuu on his shoulder. "You can be."

He continued to stare at her, she stared back.

Azure met Mahogany in a daze. Neither looking away from each other.

Inuyasha was practically a field away.

"Meet me here tomorrow, Sango."

And with that, Bankotsu left without another word.

Sango looked down at her hands again. Letting her eyes shut and her head droop, she heard Inuyasha's foot steps a few tree's away.

"WHERE'S BANKOTSU? I SMELL HIM, WHERE IS HE?" Inuyasha dropped to the ground, sniffing the floor with his delicate nose. Sango turned to him; a peaceful yet slightly saddened smile dawned on her feature.

Inuyasha looked at her for a second, then looked back down at what he was doing.

Wait-

Inuyasha looked back up at Sango; "You ok?"

Sango's welfare was important to him. A promise held their now tight friendship together. He cared for her, as a best friend. It was nice to have real friends now.

_The two warriors had got a chance to train, so they took it. Sweat from head to toe, Kagome said the two hadn't stopped training for a long while._

_Inuyasha picked up Sango' Hiraikotsu and walked towards her; it was now nearing nightfall. A smirk planted on his face, he plopped it infront of the panting taijiya._

_"Pretty good, Sango."_

_Sango look up at him, a small smile on her face. "Right back at you, Inuyasha."_

_They had both finally given in, when it came to a fight without weapons they were almost evenly matched. They had discarded the weapons and just fought until they felt a truce, and now was that time._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_Sango and him were now resting in a hut, he had accompanied her to put her weapons away._

_"Yeah? What?"_

_Sango looked at him, an innocent smile on her face. "You know Inuyasha, when I first met you, I hated you."_

_Inuyasha scoffed, "Well duh. You thought I killed your whole village."_

_"And when I finally learned you didn't, and I joined this group—you treated me like scum. Always pushing me to the limit, pressing my buttons, weren't you?"_

_Sango didn't give him time to answer, "And for that, I thank you. I finally realized why you did that. I'm sorry no one could do that for you when you were younger, Inuyasha."_

_"Keh, it's no big deal. No need to get so sentimental over it, Sango. Jeeze." Through his words, he looked off to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest. A normal sign he didn't mean what he was saying._

_Sango chuckled, "After that, I promised something silently. Then I told Miroku. And I guess I just feel like telling you."_

_"Yeah? So what is it, Sango?"_

_"No matter what or who you are Inuyasha…I will always be with you. Half demon, human, or full demon…I will stand by your side and fight with you."_

_That stunned Inuyasha to no extent. There was silence, a small blush on his cheeks as she continued to put up her weapons._

_Her words, they were so kind. He couldn't help but feel a greater respect for her._

_"Is…is that a promise, Sango?"_

_Sango looked back at him, "Yes. It is, and I don't break my promises, Inuyasha. It is my thanks to you."_

"I'm fine now, Inuyasha."

Sango's conscience smiled, 'He actually called me Sango this time. Not taijiya.'

* * *

Yay! Extra long chapter yall. I couldnt find a place to stop it, so it's a tad bit longer. Hope you dont mind! 

I'm starting to get ready for school--so next update might be either tomorrow night or the day after that.

Well-Reveiw Review Review Review! Pretty Pleaseeee?

(PS: OMGDanica and Forever in Darkness is sooo cool.) THANK YOU, OMGdanica and Forever in Darkness. Thank you for being so kind!

-Diverse-Thinker


	4. Chapter 4

Well--here's another chapter!

Thank you everyone who reviewed...atfirst there were 7 reviews...then i check the next day and i got 8 more! I was actually surprised haha. Thank you SOOO much! Especially OMGdanica, who was my FIRST reviewer--and is STILL sending me wonderful words of encouragement. Thanks for the inspirartion! (BTW you should go read her strory. So.awesome. You'll love it.

But anyway, i started this story not becuase i love this couple to all extents. (well ok maybe that a little.) Heck i didnt even plan it out like i do on my other account. (Dont get figedity--my other account holds a whole other series of stories for another show lol.) I just started typing. And why you ask? To encourage those of you out there to read AND WRITE more Bankotsu/Sango stories. You know, get the couple a little known. I mean, i got inspired by the 3 stories other people wrote about Bankotsu/Sango (yup, there are 3 other stories, as far as i know, so go read them!) I was happy to write the fourth Bank/Sango...but i dont want to be the last! If you all love San/Bank just as much as you say you do in yalls reviews--then go write some! Some say they cant--but i bet you can. Lol, its actually really easy! Just write--and if you think you are in need of a Beta, i bet one of the people on the site already would love to! (including me! Just send me an email.) So PLEASE, starting writing you talented, talented, but dont know it yet, people!

Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha.

(BTW: I had to cut this chapter short. i dont like to go 10 pages (on Word) so this is just a fight...more San/Bank interaction will be in next chappie when they meet again at the springs..mwahaha. But do not fret. This next chappie WILL be posted tomorrow. This i promise you.)

-Diverse-Thinker.

ps: Sorry for mistakes. Gah!

* * *

The next day Bankotsu and his group were going to go back to the village to see if Kohaku had passed. Well, that was part of the reason, anyway. 

Bankotsu strode ahead of his group, staring up at the sky as his Banryuu rode on his shoulder. He'd have to change the name to Band of 4…the baka brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru killed three men off his team.

Jakotsu sighed, "He was like that when he got back from wherever he was yesterday night."

Suikotsu looked from Jakotsu, to Bankotsu. He was right, Bankotsu was acting strange. "Maybe he's sick or something."

Renkotsu shook his head from behind the two. 'Either way, Bankotsu is recklessly strolling around. Some leader—"

Cutting off his train of thought, Jakotsu cupped his hands around his mouth. "YO! Bankotsu!"

Upon hearing his name, Bankotsu turned around to see his band looking at him strangely. Waiting for them to catch up, he moved the weight of his 'Baby' to the other shoulder. "What?"

"What's been up with you, oo-aniki? You're always having your head in the clouds." Jakotsu asked, walking along side of him.

"No, nothing—"

"What? You sick or something?" Suikotsu cut in.

"I'm fine, I—"

Renkotsu was watching through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, if you are we could just stop by some village, kill off everyone, and take their medications." Suikotsu suggested hopefully.

"Is killing off everyone necessary?" Jakotsu asked seriously.

There was a moment of silence before Jakotsu and Suikotsu broke into laughter.

Suikotsu patted Jakotsu on the back, "Nice one, Jakotsu." Jakotsu nodded and slowly seized his laughter.

Bankotsu's left eyebrow twitched, but that didn't go unnoticed by the three remaining people of the Shichinintai tribe.

Leaning backwards behind Bankotsu, he whispered over to Suikotsu, "Maybe he's just pissed off about something."

Twitch Twitch.

"Yeah," Suikotsu also leaned backwards to see Jakotsu from behind Bankotsu. "Maybe a good kill will make him feel better."

Twitch Twitch.

"I'm FINE!" Bankotsu yelled. "Is it so wrong to think about something?"

His group went quiet.

"Well can you blame us for wondering, oo-aniki?" Suikotsu crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't really think a lot."

Bankotsu's fists balled. The village was in sight, and he didn't feel like taking out his frustrations on Suikotsu. The village would be better.

* * *

Clad in her kimono, Sango happily sat next to Kagome as they ate. Kagome was actually surprised to see Sango happier, it had only been a day since the news of Miroku's cheating. 

Using Kirara as a fluffy pillow, Shippou laid his head on her back while Kirara wrapped her tail around his chest.

"Hey Sango-chan?" Kagome said, using the ending they had given eachother as of last night.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" Sango smiled, they were becoming closer.

"It seems you are a lot happier today…well y'know…from what happened yesterday. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You were right, a nice long soak in the spring was what I needed." Sango finished her breakfast and pushed the remains next to Kirara. She would finish when she woke up.

Kagome was slightly worried. She had seen this happen before, pretending you're ok when you're really feeling horrible inside. Also finishing her breakfast, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand.

"Because if you're still upset…there's no reason to hide it from me, Sango-chan." Kagome looked straight into Sango's eyes, trying to detect even a flicker of a lie.

Sango's earnest smile widened slightly. "I'm doing better. I'm not a; the way ok, but I am feeling better." Sango looked back into Kagome's eyes, "Thank you for the concern."

Kagome smiled, Sango was telling the truth. And she was happy for her. "No problem."

Sango stood up, bringing Kagome with her. "I'll be right back, I need to tie my hair back."

Kagome nodded and let her go and tuned to look after her. 'Sango…I'm glad to see you back to normal.' Turning back around, she gasped. She wished he hadn't.

"Lady Kagome, how are you?" Miroku smiled.

She was silent for a second before answering. "…I'm fine Miroku." Kagome didn't even flash him a smile.

"Is something troubling you?"

Not being able to take it anymore, Kagome exploded. "Yes! Yes, something is bothering me! How could you? Poor Sango had to find out by INUYASHA! INUYASHA had to tell her. Now I'm not saying Inuyasha is a bad person—but you know how he spits the truth!"

Upon hearing his name, Inuyasha hopped out of the tree he was sitting in. "Called me, Kagome?"

Miroku winced at the sight of Inuyasha. After he had exited his love's hut the day before, Inuyasha greeted him with a powerful blow to the head. Then left without saying anything.

"No, I was just talking to Miroku." Kagome lowered her voice back to normal as she talked to Inuyasha, then looked back at Miroku just as he asked her a question.

"I'm sorry…I'm not following you. What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Miroku! Ohh Miroku!" Miroku turned in the direction of his love's voice.

"Please excuse me, Kagome. But a woman is calling for me, and you know how—"

Inuyasha cut him off with a wave of his hand, "Just go, lecher." And with that, Miroku nodded politely and jogged away.

Kagome stared at his retreating figure. "Oh Inuyasha…it just isn't fair!"

Inuyasha looked down at her; the fury in her eyes was evident. "I know, Kagome. But there really ain't nothing we could do now."

Nodding solemnly, Kagome turned around and looked at the hut Sango was in. "You're right Inuyasha." Hooking her arm with Inuyasha's, Kagome made her way to Sango, bringing Inuyasha with her.

"H-hey! I can walk by myself, you know." Inuyasha blushed, but he made no more to take his hand away.

* * *

Inuyasha sat against the wall, Tetsusaiga in his lap while Kagome was happily brushing Sango's long hair. 

"Thanks Sango-chan for letting me do your hair…I just love playing with hair. Especially when the hair is as long as yours is! I never noticed how long it was before! I just love long hair, I wish mine would grow faster." Kagome rambled on.

Inuyasha, though his eyes were closed, was listening in on the conversation. He silently keh-ed, his was longer.

"Thank you Kagome-chan. My mother always wanted me to have long hair, so I didn't cut it for a while." Sango explained.

Kagome put Sango's hair in its usual loose ponytail at the bottom of her hair, "It looks really pretty, I'd keep it long if I were you."

"I will." Sango agreed. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled, "You're welcome."

What perfect timing, a man ran into the hut and started to pant something incoherent. The group got to their feet.

"Slow down, what did you say?" Kagome asked placing a relaxing hand on his back to calm him.

Pant "Band…" Pant "of Seven…" Pant "At the gate…hurry!" Pant.

Inuyasha was already out of the hut before the man had finished. Using his demonic speed, Inuyasha ran past the scurrying villagers, and finally made his way to the gate of the village.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword as Jakotsu licked his lips. "YOU!"

Bankotsu smirked, "And you." Looking behind the half demon, he saw the rest of his group stand behind him. "And you, and you and you." He continued in a sing-song voice. His eyes lingered on Sango for a while before moving his attention back to Inuyasha.

Sango sat on the transformed Kirara with Shippou and Kagome behind her. The houshi wasn't here yet.

"Oh, Inuyasha…hopefully today I can finally see the heart warming vision of your bones and blood scattered amongst my feet." Jakotsu sighed wishfully.

"Keh. Get your head out of the gutter, Jakotsu. Nothing like that will ever happen. And if it does, it will definitely not happen at the hands of you!"

Jakotsu pouted, but before he could reply back, Suikotsu snarled. "Can we get this over with?" Wielding his duel claw, he glared at the pathetic group infront of him.

"Sure. Inuyasha—prepare to eat my dust—" Bankotsu started.

"—Wait! Bankotsu, can I take Inuyasha on this time? Oh please! I will be in debt of you, oo-aniki."

Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu for a second. It wasn't like him to doubt his own team…but he didn't think Jakotsu had the stuff to actually beat Inuyasha. So, he agreed. 'Jakotsu can have his little test run with him, then I can deliver the final blow in the future.'

"Fine."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Aw, Inuyasha's pouting! How cute." Jakotsu replied, totally subdued by cheerfulness that he could kill the man of his dreams.

And so, the fight begins.

* * *

The Shichinintai and Inu-gumi broke up; fighting against whomever was closest at the time. 

Jakotsu unsheathed his Jakotsutou, and wasted no time talking. Whipping his retractable sword, it swooped around Inuyasha so fast he hadn't seen it; but he sensed it.

Moving the Tetsusaiga in the shape of a check mark; Jakotsu's sword became tangled around the Tetsusaiga, barely missing Inuyasha.

"Aw, c'mon Inuyasha. My Jakotsutou wants to see your blood just as much as I do!" Jakotsu smirked.

"Keh. Well that's just too bad, now ain't it?" Inuyasha swept the Tetsusaiga horizontally, removing the snake like swords off his own.

* * *

Sudden flames came into view as Kirara jumped out of the way, farther back. Once Kirara landed on her feet again, Sango jumped off. "Kagome stay here, me and Kirara are going closer." And without waiting for an answer, Kirara ran after Sango after Kagome and Shippou had gotten off. 

Kagome nodded, reaching for the arrows on her back as she held her bow. 'Where are you, Miroku?'

* * *

Once she had even stepped 10 feet in reach of Renkotsu, flames again began to come towards her. Sango quickly lodged the Hiraikotsu into the ground in front of her and hid in it's shelter as the flames moved around the boomerang, not being able to burn away even it's first layer. 

Sango was strong and relied on her mind when it came to fighting—but Kagome was only relying on her arrow and bows. She needed protection, and Shippou wasn't going to give it to her. Making up her mind, her eyes darted to Kirara.

"Kirara—go back and protect Kagome!" Kirara lingered for a second, "Go Kirara!" She didn't want to leave her mistress to handle the fight alone. But she did what she was told and flew over to Kagome.

Watching her leave, and the fire dismiss itself; Sango emerged from behind her boomerang and dislodge it from the ground.

* * *

Seeing Kagome now by herself, because the little runt of a kitsune didn't even count as food, he ran towards her, baring his sharp talons. 

Kagome saw Suikotsu running towards her and she started to panic.

"Quick Kagome! Your arrows!" Shippou yelled from behind her, cowering in fear.

"Right!" Kagome aimed for the mercenary.

Suikotsu smirked; her arrow was off by a foot, so he stopped 10 feet infront of her; "Go ahead! Shoot!"

And that's just what Kagome did. Suikotsu frowned; she had missed—but only by a few inches. He was sure she was horrible at aiming, but he was proved wrong.

Kagome gritted her teeth; her arrow missed! And he was only 10 feet away! She has got to stop shaking. Kagome heard Kirara's familiar roar, and she sighed in relief.

Kirara stopped in front of Kagome, glaring daggers at Suikotsu.

Suikotsu also glared, hence starting a glaring contest.

* * *

Bankotsu watched everyone's fight unemotionally. It didn't matter if he didn't have a sparring partner at the moment, he would watch the rest of the Shichinintai fight and see if their skills had improved. He noticed that he kept looking over at Renkotsu and Sango's fight more often. She had skill and style, that was for sure. He wasn't paying attention to that during their own fight, but she had cut him up pretty well. 

She had a kimono on, not a slayer's outfit. He was used to her clad in black and pink and seeing her with her hair down and dried, with the floral colors of her kimono made her seem, different. If he had seen her walking, not fighting like she was now; he'd had definitely thought of her as a humble village wife. A pretty one. Yeah, something along those lines.

Renkotsu smirked at her slightly weary face. Bankotsu knew that look in his eye, Renkotsu was thinking she was almost done with. But, Bankotsu knew he was wrong.

* * *

Renkotsu took a swig of the liquid inside his bottle, and blew at her; making flames once again erupt. 

Sango lodged the Hiraikotsu, once again, in front of her, to see that the fire hadn't hit her; but surrounded her in a circle. Renkotsu chuckled.

Gritting her teeth, she looked around. All she could see were flames, nothing else. Well; if she couldn't see an exit, she'd have to make one herself.

* * *

Inuyasha skidded backwards on his feet, Tetsusaiga poised infront of him with the force of the Jakotsutou pushing him back. Jakotsu pulled back his sword, making the rest of it return to the blade all in one. 

"You're testing your luck, Inuyasha!" Jakotsu yelled to him before whipping it back at him. Inuyasha slashed at it like he would if he were calling the Wind Scar, making the Jakotsutou slam into the ground before it could circle around him.

Taking advantage of the fact that Jakotsu's sword was temporarily lodged into the ground, Inuyasha jumped over the long retractable sword and brought Tetsusaiga over his head in both hands in mid air as he neared Jakotsu.

Inuyasha let out a battle cry as he swung diagonally at the feminine assassin, cutting him in the chest. Jakotsu fell onto his back, groping at his new wound as Inuyasha landed on the ground above the weaponless man.

* * *

Kirara moved onto her hind legs as she towered over Suikotsu. They slashed at eachother repeatedly, matching claw for claw. 

Suikotsu, getting tired of the same thing over and over again, side stepped the large cat demon and cut deep into her side making her whine loudly.

"Kirara!" Kagome yelled as she took out another arrow.

Now that Kirara was out of the way, Suikotsu moved to impale Kagome, a bloodthirsty look in his eye.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, dropping her bow and arrows. Covering her head reflexively, she heard a sickening crack. Cracking open one eye, she looked to see Miroku hovering over the now unconscious man.

"Miroku?"

Miroku had came up behind Suikotsu and gave him a swift and powerful blow to the back of the head with his staff. "I'm sorry for coming late, I was not aware of the fight until I was yanked out of the village and out of the gates to help. My apologizes."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever, just go help Inuyasha and Sango!" She urged.

"But what about—"

Kagome stood up and sat on Suikotsu's back, followed by Shippou sitting on his motionless head.

"We're fine now, just go!"

And with that, Miroku sped off in Inuyasha and Sango's direction.

* * *

"**HIRAIKOTSU!**" 

Bankotsu watched the deadly boomerang that once flew into his Banryuu, come out of the fire suddenly, separating the flames to allow room for it to exit.

Renkotsu's eyes widened as he saw the boomerang make its way towards him, he hadn't even seen it through the flames. The Hiraikotsu smacked Renkotsu square in the chest, making him fly back and skid onto the ground, discarding the bottle filled with his flammable liquid from his hand. Right after that, he blacked out.

Sango was tense; she wouldn't be able to see when the Hiraikotsu would come back. Stepping back so she had time to catch it, a smile suddenly made its way to her face. The whistling from her boomerang was becoming louder. She had to depend on her other senses for this one.

And louder.

And louder.

The boomerang cut through the flames and made its way back to its wielder. Sango dropped down to a crouch and swung the Hiraikotsu around on the floor, dispersing the flames and giving her the sight of a battle around her once again.

* * *

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**" Inuyasha slashed his claws harshly at the mercenary, the sight of Jakotsu's blood came into view. 

Jakotsu scoffed at the irony, trying to ignore the pain of ripped skin once again.

"Gonna give up yet?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Not quiet yet, cutie." Jakotsu gave a firm tug on his Jakotsutou.

Inuyasha's sensitive ear twitched as the Jakotsutou made its way back towards its wielder. Inuyasha dodged to the right, moving himself from Jakotsutou's path. Jakotsu stood up and grinned at Inuyasha.

The rips in Jakotsu's clothing from Inuyasha were now surrounded by his own blood.

Both sword wielders held their swords in their own personal way. Tetsusaiga being held by both hands out infront of him, the tip nearly touching the floor, while Jakotsutou was resting on its wielder's shoulder, single handedly being held tightly by the hilt.

* * *

"Sango!" 

Sango wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to see Miroku jogging towards her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're late."

Miroku leaned on his knees with his hands supporting him. "Yes, I know. My apologies Lady Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm…I…"

Sango looked back at Miroku, to see he was now standing up straight.

"What, houshi?"

Miroku ignored the fact that she didn't say 'houshi-sama' like she usually did, and brought her in a hug.

"M-Miroku!"

"I'm just so glad you're ok!" Miroku had a sheepish look on his face.

Her face started to turn a light shade of pink. 'Kami I hope no one's watching.' Right after she thought that, she felt the familiar feel of a lecherous hand.

Her eyes widened, and just like that, she was pulsing with anger. Sango brought her hands up and pushed him as hard as she could, which was pretty hard, considering the fact that she could single-handedly throw a weapon her size.

Miroku stumbled back surprised and eventually fell on his posterior. But before he could even stand back up, Sango leaned over him and gave him the hardest slap she could muster.

It was so hard, it echoed.

Miroku was now lying on his stomach, due to the momentum of the hate filled slap. He laid there, the throbbing in his check was far from stopping.

"S-Sango…"

Sango growled, "You have no right to do that anymore!" She was livid.

Kagome watched from afar, she had heard the loud slap and was silently cheering Sango on.

Inuyasha had also stolen a glance at the two after his ears caught the slap. Even Jakotsu looked over for a second and giving them a questioning look before returning back to her fight with Inuyasha.

Bankotsu stared at the two. An amused look on his face. Though he looked thoroughly amused, something inside him was churning. Was it that he had thought Sango gave him more attention than she gave another?

How could he think that?

They had only sparred and talked once. But yet, he couldn't stop the damn hatred fueling for the man she was screaming at. His eyes narrowed just the slightest.

Miroku placed his hands to his sides and pushed off the ground, only to be slammed back into it by Sango's foot.

"You don't deserve to stand like civilians. You are dirt, and deserve to stay down with it! How could you, Miroku! We promised each other—"

_Sango smiled at Miroku as she accepted his proposal to marry him after the fight with Naraku._

_"And will you promise to stop being a lecher and asking all woman to bear your child?"_

_Silence._

_"Miroku?"_

_Miroku started to sweat as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Eh…"_

_Sango narrowed her eyes as her eyebrow twitched irritably._

_SLAP._

The memory flooded into her mind like a stream. He hadn't promised, now she remembers.

Sango looked down in shame, taking her foot off Miroku.

Kagome gave her friend a sympathetic look, 'There's that look again. The look that means she probably won't talk for another day or so.'

Miroku lay, waiting for her foot to press into his back once again. So she knew about her.

The sudden sound of Hiraikotsu moving made him turn his head to see Sango gloomily pick up her weapon. Miroku stood up abruptly and went to her side.

"Sango?"

"Can, can you atleast tell me why you didn't wait?" Sango looked up into his azure eyes.

Miroku stared back at her before he looked off to the side in shame.

Sango nodded and walked away.

* * *

Bankotsu unsheathed his sword, it wouldn't look like he was jealous or anything. Because he wasn't. Yeah. But it would look like he just felt like killing someone. Sure. 

Bankotsu ran forward, "Hey monk!" He greeted too happily.

Miroku lost his head, if he hadn't ducked, that is. Stepping backwards slightly, Miroku held his staff in both hands as Bankotsu brought down the Banryuu once again.

Sango was about to go to Kagome when something caught her eye. Sango grunted at the sight of Naraku's little bugs.

"Saimyosho…"

A few glided over to Bankotsu, but she didn't care. Taking out her Hiraikotsu, she flung it out at them, watching her boomerang make a full circle before returning to her hand; killing off the majority of them. About to throw another time, Bankotsu's voice made her look over his way.

"Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu narrowly missed a swipe from the Tetsusaiga before he looked over to Bankotsu and nodded.

"Sorry to cut our bonding short, but I must leave and we can battle another time." Jakotsu joked uncharacteristically sounding mature.

Jakotsu followed Bankotsu as they left, the Saimyosho lifting both Renkotsu and Suikotsu into the air and following the other two mobile mercenaries.

Inuyasha angrily sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Damn." He didn't have enough time to use the Wind Scar. He wanted to, but he was waiting for the perfect moment to be far enough away from Jakotsu. But he kept staying in close range, so Inuyasha wasn't able to use it just yet.

* * *

Kagome was nursing Inuyasha's wounds—again—outside. It was night once again, and Sango had left a while before wanting to go to the springs once again. 

"Why is she going again?" Inuyasha asked.

"She told me—Inuyasha! Don't move!—She told me that it helps her relax. This morning, she acted as if nothing was wrong. So it must help her." Kagome replied.

"…Are you sure it isn't an act?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm sure of it."

Taking her word for it, Inuyasha ignored the new couple come out of a hut. He knew it was Miroku and his woman, and knowing that Sango had let out her frustrations on him already, he just didn't care anymore.

And that's when another…interesting…smell came in from their direction. Inuyasha stiffened, then looked over to Miroku, and sniffed again.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked, stopping her ministrations.

Inuyasha growled, then looked away from them again.

"Miroku's wench is with child."

Kagome gasped. 'I wonder if even knows…'

* * *

And it ends here. Ok people--i know thats not the EXACT conversation Miroku and Sango had when he proposed to her, but i couldnt look it up (long story). So please bear with me, my memory probably sucks. 

Well anyway--please review, you wonderful, wonderful, people.

-Monica


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again! Sorry for mistakes in this one. (yup my a/n is short, sweet, and to the point, today.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango used her katana to cut through the forest's foliage around her as Kilala started to swoop down lower near the spring.

Kirara landed on the ground a little less graceful today, Suikotsu's wounds were still slightly hurting.

Sango hopped off Kirara and patted her side as she put her forehead to Kirara's. "You can go back to Kagome and the others now, get some rest. Just don't forget to come back and get me when you feel you are all rested, alright Kirara?"

Kirara purred graciously as she rubbed Sango lovingly, making Sango giggle.

Even though she had her heart broken twice in only a few days, her visit to Bankotsu was actually getting her excited. She couldn't believe she couldn't wait to see him again, what was with her?

Sango watched as Kirara lifted jumped into the air and flew away.

Inhaling the afternoon breeze once again, Sango strode forth. The hot spring was just in front of a few more trees. Sango squeezed past trees, stepped over a few more plants, and finally moved a curtain of leaves and branches before she stepped into the clearing of the spring.

There, Bankotsu jumped visibly.

"Jeeze woman…" Bankotsu sighed in relief.

Sango stood frozen for a second, he was…bathing.

Sure, Sango couldn't see anything since the water covered everything from toe to shoulders, but number one, she had never seen his hair out of the braid. And number two, she couldn't help but blush heavily.

"What are you doing here anyway, taijiya?" Bankotsu asked, oblivious to her questioning look.

"…You told me to meet you here today."

Silence.

"Are you sure?"

Sango lifted an eyebrow, trying to remember correctly. "Yes."

More silence.

"Did I, now?" Bankotsu dumbly poked his chin and looked up in wonder. "I don't seem to recall…"

Sango smiled in politely and turned away, "I'm sorry I must have it wrong then." It would be rude of her to invite herself to his private bathing session.

Bankotsu looked off to the side to see her retreating. Chuckling, Bankotsu placed his hands behind his head and rested his neck. "Well you might as well stay, anyway. No point in leaving, am I right?"

Sango looked over her shoulder at the man, seeing a humble smile on his face before she turned completely and sat on the ground, farthest away form him.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "What's wrong now?"

Sango looked at him strangely. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why aren't you sitting closer?"

Sango's eyes widened as she gulped air. 'Closer…?' Sango scooted about a foot or so closer.

"…I can never carry on a conversation when I'm that far away, you know."

Sango wondered if he was just trying to be funny, or if he had actually never really known of a woman's insecurity and bounds. If he didn't, he was just as naïve as Shippou!

Scooting another foot or so, she was now at the edge of the spring, directly across from the mercenary in front of her.

"There you happy—"

Bankotsu sighed and stood up, baring everything waist up, and moving across the spring before sitting back down again right infront of her, though he was looking up at her since he was sitting on his knees. Then again, the spring was only about 7 feet in width. He let his arms cross in front of him, laying them on the ground next to Sango's crossed legs and looked up at her. "Ok, now that that's settled. My question."

'I was right. He probably doesn't even notice how…well how woman and men weren't supposed to be that close if one of them is…yeah…until…well…uhh…'

"Hey, you with me?" Bankotsu snapped his fingers in front of her dazed eyes.

"Oh yes, ask away."

Bankotsu ignored her the fact that she was probably not listening to him again, "You said, yesterday, that if I fight with you and that baka, Inuyasha and your group…I could be alive again."

Sango forgot about her own insecurities, and looked Bankotsu fully in the eye. And there, she saw it. His desire. He honestly wanted to be alive and human again. Why, though? Does he really want to be alive, just so he could kill all in sight all over again? And by telling him this, would she be in guilt after the rumor of another village being mercilessly slaughtered?

"Yes, I did."

"…How though? How is it possible?"

Bankotsu's question made her think. How? But the answer was there, in her mind, in the same area Kohaku's life and their memories are in. Kohaku. Naraku had promised to give Kohaku life again, without depending on the jewel as well as his memory if Sango could only steal Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, and give it to him. She had, but quickly noticed her mistake and fought for her life to return it back to Inuyasha. But that had to mean Naraku knew how to do that! He knew how to bring someone back from the dead, and make them live again after they had the Shikon shard. And Bankotsu already has a few shards in his neck, so why shouldn't Bankotsu be any different from Kohaku's case?

She had explained the contents of her knowledge about the subject to Bankotsu, telling him Naraku must know. All we had to do was find out, then kill him.

Bankotsu kind of liked how Sango stated her last sentence, it rang in his head and seemed to roll off her tongue so easily. 'First we must get what we need from that bastard, Naraku, and when we have what we need, we will kill him with everything we've got.' She had said. Heck, that's something he would even say.

"I see…" Bankotsu remained quiet for the time being as he dropped his head into his crossed arms.

'Do I really want to be human again? Would it even be possible for me?'

"Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu looked up at her again.

"Does…does this mean you're considering it?" Sango asked, slightly hopeful for his answer. With him in their group, they could definitely be closer to the demise of Naraku.

Bankotsu looked at her, without really paying attention to her in particular. Instead, he was contemplating her question. Would he really defy his resurrecter, Naraku? Could he? Bankotsu had to admit, he absolutely hated taking orders from the guy. But could he really be that disloyal?

"Kami," Bankotsu ran a hand through his damp hair, "I don't know. I just…I just don't know right now, ok Sango?"

Sango understood his irritability. When Sango had been asked to defy Inuyasha and the gang, and steal Tetsusaiga—she had felt like she would never be able to choose until the moment came when she had to decide right then and there. She didn't want Bankotsu to feel that way, but she hoped he wouldn't follow in her footsteps and choose the wrong decision then finally realizing your mistake until it's too late, like she had.

Placing her hand on his bare shoulder, she looked down at him. "That's fine. Just…when you have an idea…make sure it's the right one."

They sat like that for a while before Bankotsu cracked out a smirk.

"So what, you're gonna sit like that all night? Get in the water!" Bankotsu smiled as he backed up to his original place at the other side of the spring.

Sango's face paled. "HENTAI!" Grabbing a few cobblestones from behind her, she started to throw them one by one at Bankotsu's head.

Trying to shield himself, Bankotsu brought an arm around his head, and attempted to catch one with the other—but then again he had horrible catching skills.

"Gah, I didn't mean it like that!"

Sango seized with the rocks, only to glare at him. "Yeah, like I believe you." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose high in the air. He had some nerve to ask her that.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Can you blame me for forgetting that woman are actually embarrassed that easily? I mean, I've been traveling with 6 other men for years. Jeeze it's not like I'll look while you're getting in or anything."

Sango's cheeks brightened to a slight pink, he was right. Back in her village, the demon slaying men didn't care if she bathed with them. Well, then again, she was only 6 years old and didn't have a mother figure at the time.

"Look, I'll even turn all the way around." Bankotsu demonstrated by really turning his back to her.

She stared at the back of his head, her shoulder's squared and an angry pout on her facial features.

Not hearing any signs of movement, Bankotsu sighed, "Hey, If I really was that kind of pervert, I would have taken advantage of the fact that you were naked when I found you the other day, now wouldn't I've?" His back was still turned. "Hmph, I thought taijiya's didn't have weaknesses." He added, knowing her heritage was a soft spot in her.

Sango just now noticed how long his hair was, especially since it fanned out around his back. The raven locks were floating aimlessly. She'd have to get over her embarrassment and book rules of woman and men for the moment, she didn't have weaknesses.

Standing up, Sango mumbled incoherent words the whole while she was making her way behind a tree to undress.

Bankotsu smirked, "Jeeze, finally. I honestly don't believe what's so wrong about bathing with the opposite gender—ACK!" Bankotsu was cut off as a rock the size of his fist came flying through the leaves and hit him smack in the back of the head; making his forehead hit the ground of the edge of the hot spring in front of him.

"DON'T LOOK, YOU PERVERT!"

"GAH! I WASN'T LOOKING—" Cutting off the obscene word he was about to call Sango, was the sound of a loud splash; meaning she probably jumped in.

Turning back around, he saw Sango pouting. From all the way across the hot spring. She sat there, hugging herself under the water as she sunk deeper into the water until only her eyes were poking out.

"You'll have to breathe sooner or later." Bankotsu joked as he relaxed his elbows on the edge of the spring behind him; each arm on either side of his body.

Sango lifted upward slightly, now only showing her nose and mouth. Not even her chin was out of the water.

"Don't need to pout, Sango. Besides, I don't get that turned on that easily, give me some credit. I was famous after all…"

Sango blushed heavily at that comment, reading the message behind the words. "No need to explain, please."

Bankotsu only chuckled, leaving them again in pure silence.

Sighing, Sango reached towards her pile of clothing she had dropped as she jumped in, and took out a bottle of lotion Kagome had givin her a while ago, just incase Sango wanted to go to the springs by herself one day. Might as well lather up while she's in the water.

Bankotsu looked at the awkward bottle she held, watching some pink gooze come out of the top as she squeezed it. Perplexed at the small thing, He moved next to her, ignoring her strong glare and grabbed the bottle.

"Hey!"

"What the hell is this?" Bankotsu took a whiff of it. "Blegh…"

Sango grabbed the bottle from his hands and narrowed her eyes at him for the second, "It's something that helps you clean yourself—Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu had stolen the bottle back and imitated her movements; he held the bottle and tipped it over so the opening faced his other cupped hand. Bankotsu waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing was coming out!

Rolling her eyes, Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "You have to squeeze it, Bankotsu."

Curiosity led him to bring the bottle above his head as he looked into the opening with one eye; the other eye squinting.

"Wait—"

His azure eye saw something in the bottle, so he gave it a good squeeze. Right when he heard Sango's warning, the pink gooze pushed out of the bottle quickly. The surprise didn't even amount to the pain he was in now.

Bankotsu flung the damned bottle somewhere over his shoulder as he yelled out in agony, clutching at his eye.

"I tried to warn you, don't hold it over your eye!"

"You tell me that now!"

Sango stifled a giggle as she removed Bankotsu's hand from his eye and dunked him under water.

As he surfaced, Bankotsu rubbed the water and lotion out of his dilated eye. "Why the hell were you rubbing that shit on your skin if it burns you!"

"It doesn't hurt if you don't squeeze it in your eye, Bankotsu." Sango replied, trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

He only sneered at her, mumbling words of obscenity.

Even though Sango rolled her eyes, an amused smile stayed on her lips as she reached for another bottle and squirted the remainder onto the crown of her head before she started to message it into her hair.

'She has another bottle…' Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest and sulked, shutting his eyes. He looked much like Inuyasha at the moment.

Sango, who had now gotten used to Bankotsu as if he was just Kagome looking a little more manly today, continued to lather up, knowing he didn't care as much as Kagome. He was just as naïve as Shippou, and she had proof from the earlier events.

Or did he really not care?

In his sulking, Bankotsu peered one eye open and sees her lathering hair…it smelt wonderful. Especially compared to the fake smell of wild flowers. Her eyes are closed, and the soapy water now surrounds her. She's glistening and the moon bounces off her features, basking her in a look of heavenly light. And there that angel was, sitting next to the man who killed a million men, never once shedding a million tears for his actions. There that perfect angel was, sitting next to the man who had just recently found out he was really dying a million deaths inside as he continued his masquerading slaughter. But then again, she wasn't a perfect angel. No, she was an angel who's not allowed to leave purgatory, itself. A double agent, a demon who worked for the Gods. And there he was, sitting next to her.

Bankotsu smiled, he got her description perfectly. And he would never forget it. For two reasons, that was probably the most sense he had made in a long time. And the other was that, it fit her perfectly. No one else he knew fit that beautiful description. Only her.

Sango's instincts let her feel the aura of a familiar cat demon make its way towards the springs.

Sango looked at him as he thought, not know he was in her mind at the moment. She smiled at his peaceful look, she didn't think he ever wore that look before. Then again, she had only first seen him a few months ago. Sango's eyes moved to the mark of the Shichinintai on his forehead. It kind of resembled the star, and it's light in the night sky. Not wanting to bother his thinking, she grabbed a towel and brought it under the water, covering herself in the process. Well, it was either that or stand up and get out of the water completely naked. That was something she did not want to do.

Now that she was covered, she stood and waited for a moment for the water on her body and towel to stop rapidly washing off her body before she stepped out of the water and walked to the rest of her clothes.

Bankotsu, who had noticed the movement in water, looked where Sango sat to see her getting out and making her way towards her clothes,

"Hey, where you going?"

Sango wrung her hair by twisting it as the water purged itself from her hair. "I think I should get going, Kirara is here to take me back."

"Oh…"

Sango nodded and collected her things, she would change back at the village.

"Well…could…could you…"

Sango looked at Bankotsu to see he had a sheepish look on his face, "Can you braid my hair before you leave? I'm betting Jakotsu is already sleeping. And he's the one who usually does it."

"You don't braid your own hair?" Sango asked, quiet surprised. An amused look made its way slowly to her face.

"…No." Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched, taking her amused face differently than she meant. Bankotsu turned fully, so his back was again facing her. "Well?"

Sango was uncertain, but dismissed her uncertainty and sat behind him, grabbing three different parts of his hair and moving them into a braid.

Bankotsu help but bring up a subject he had thought of earlier.

"So, you gonna be hanging around that monk again?" He asked suddenly.

She had been wondering the same thing. "Yeah I guess."

Bankotsu, without realizing it, scoffed. "Keh…"

She stopped braiding his hair, "What?"

Not being able to stop himself, "I don't like it when you're with that damn monk." Bankotsu had noticed their closeness in earlier meetings when he hadn't ever talked to her. A time when he still had most of his team.

Sango's eyes widened. "You…don't?"

Bankotsu only sneered.

Sango's eyes softened, and continued to finish his brain. She quietly sat, rethinking over his words, a smile forming on her face.

Though Bankotsu looked slightly irritable at their last conversation, he quiet liked the feeling of her fingers raking through his hair. It was relaxing, and right when he was almost about to relax fully; she was finished.

"Wow," He commented, turning back around to look at her, "You're faster than Jakotsu."

Sango smiled, "I taught myself how to braid my own hair when I was younger."

"Thanks."

Sango stood up and regarded him with an honest smile for a second before turning and collecting her things, making her way out of the clearing.

Once he knew she was out of hearing distance, he said aloud. "I hope to see you again one day, Sango."

* * *

Sango had stopped once she was out of sight and looked over her shoulder to look at him. She didn't want to leave.

"Me too, Bankotsu." She agreed, after hearing what he had said.

* * *

I tried to make Bankotsu naïve…Buddha help me.

Anyway, Please review! I live for them—thank you for giving me more than I had thought of getting!

Diverse thinker


	6. Chapter 6

It had been months since Bankotsu and Sango had last seen eachother, for the Inu-gumi was moving quickly upon hearing word of Naraku's barrier.

_"Thank you for saving our village young warriors!"_

_Inuyasha only sneered, and began walking down the path ahead of his group._

_"You're welcome, but may I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, a pleasant smile on her face._

_The man also returned her smile, "Yes, anything."_

_"Do you know who Naraku is?"_

_The question lingered in the air for a while, the man looking uncertain._

_"Yes, but I don't know if…well…you see…"_

_"Please kind sir, if you know anything about him, we would be most grateful if you told us."_

_'Yeah…especially since the demon they wanted us to attack broke my Hiraikotsu in half!' Sango thought angrily. Without her main weapon, she almost felt naked._

_The man looked at the remaining group; Inuyasha was still walking further along the path. Shifty eyed, he replied in a hush voice._

_"There is a rumor of an old riddle that an old witch used to say. If you find the riddle, the riddle will help you."_

_"How would it help us?" Miroku asked curiously._

_"And what exactly is this rumored riddle?" Sango spoke, harshly than she meant to spit out._

_But the man ignored her tone and looked from side to side, "As I said, the riddle was rumored to help you find a great evil. But you must go somewhere else to find it—"_

_The man choked as Inuyasha, who had heard the conversation with a twitch of his ear and came jumping back, grabbing him by the collar of his robes. "Tell us the riddle, you old man."_

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but he ignored it._

_"Tell me!"_

_The man brought his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright…"_

_Inuyasha dropped him, ever so roughly._

_"It goes like this, and I won't repeat myself!_

_The being behind evil,  
Will be sought by Used and Pure Hearted,  
His Last Word Lingering, Striving Life of Fear, and Her Hateful Love.  
Travel backwards, where demise was feigned,  
To find minions of the evil half parted.  
Only after you separate, the good will from the bad,  
Should the strength appear from behind the lake of the mad.  
Things will be different, with similarities.  
The hard things will be the easiest to find.  
And then after, things will be horribly good, though the rarity.  
In the end, never remember to look back into the future.  
For the strength you seek, will be your weakness.  
Look into the present, at a certain degree, I am sure."_

And that's where they were now. Staring at a piece of parchment Kagome had written down the riddle on, staring at it in wonder.

They had figured out parts of it. Well, the easier parts.

Like the first line, they knew, meant Naraku. The fourth line, just meant to go back to where someone faked their death, or so says Kagome. And after she told us that, we all knew it meant the time when Naraku had faked his death to lure us away long enough to meet Kaguya. But the rest was just killing everyone's brain cells.

With a sigh, all members of the Inu-gumi disregarded the riddle and leaned back in defeat.

"This is impossible, I give up. Every word is so easy to understand; I just don't know what it's referring to!" Kagome cried, shoving the riddle into Miroku's hands. Quite frankly, even looking at the thing frustrated her.

Miroku, having the riddle stuffed in his hands, studied the riddle one last time.

Sango sighed heavily, "We didn't even get half of it, let alone 3 lines! How in hell are we going to find him any faster than we were finding him in the first place?" She raised her voice with almost every word, ending in a shout.

Inuyasha and Kagome were frightened slightly, Miroku always being on the end of her frustrations with his pesky hand, was used to it.

Now a days, it didn't take much to get her angry…even Inuyasha seemed scared.

No one really had an idea of what happened to start her angry chain of arguments, they had all thought she would feel better after those nights in the hot spring. Especially when she swore she didn't care for Miroku anymore even after he had announced his love for his woman.

But honestly, all nirvana was forgotten when she returned to camp that day, only to see the group talking together. Inuyasha had a hysterical look on his face, and was definitely yelling. While Kagome feigned contentment. Miroku looked sheepish, as he held a young woman in his arms, she looked asleep.

_Sango heard the conversation, if you could even call it that, as she made her way towards them in curiosity._

_"Please Inuyasha, I had finally gotten her to sleep. She was so helpless when she lost them…please Inuyasha, what will she do?" Miroku begged, his sheepish look fading as Inuyasha's face hardened._

_Kagome sighed ruefully. "He's right Inuyasha, just let the poor girl—"_

_"LIKE HELL! What can she do? We don't need ANOTHER woman walking around with us defenseless!"_

_Her breath was caught in her throat as Sango stopped walking upon hearing Inuyasha. No one seemed to notice her yet. But that was hard to believe, for Inuyasha had a sensitive nose._

_Kagome's eye narrowed dangerously. "I am not defenseless!"_

_Ignoring her last sentence, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Miroku who was pleading with him once again._

_"I will do everything to keep her from getting hurt. She will not be any trouble to anyone here. Please Inuyasha…" Miroku looked down at her peaceful face as she slumbered. Moving a piece of her hair out of her lovely face, he whispered, "She has lost everything."_

_Miroku then looked up at Inuyasha, a harsh look on his once soft face. "I will not leave her to be alone, Inuyasha."_

_While that was occurring, Sango had continued her walk over to the now silent group. Miroku and Inuyasha were glaring eachother as Kagome looked up at Sango surprised._

_"Sango…"_

_"I'm fine." Sango whispered, looking down at the futuristic Miko._

_Kagome studied her face, even as Sango looked away. She had said the same thing before, when it was obvious she was not fine._

_Looking at the woman in Miroku's arms, Sango couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She was…unbelievable. It was as if someone had drawn her perfectly. Her long hair was tied into a bun, which even now as some hairs were no longer in the bun hung loose, still looked perfect. Her lips were a perfect shade of pink, no paint applied. They were pouted, but something told Sango that's just how they were made. Her long lashes were swept up slowly as the woman awoke._

_"Miroku?"_

_Her voice was melodic. Sango knew she would be lulled to sleep if she had just sung one note._

_The woman, upon catching Miroku's attention, grabbed onto his robes as she hoisted herself up into a sitting position._

_Her skin was very light, a factor men loved in a woman; light skin. And her skin was smooth, Sango could tell as the fire danced off it. Sango bet she had never received one hurtful scar in her life. She would never have to be able to remember anything wrong, anything horrible._

_"Yunai, you have awoken." Miroku greeted._

_'What a beautiful name', Sango thought._

_Yunai smiled her eyes twinkled such a loving shade of dark grey._

_Miroku then looked Inuyasha, pleading him._

_Inuyasha only scoffed, and walked off, regarding Sango for the slightest moment._

_"Yunai? What a lovely name." Kagome smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_"I am Kagome; Inuyasha was the one who had just walked off. The little kitsune who is sleeping next to the large cat is Shippou, while the large cat is Sango's. He name is Kirara." Kagome introduced._

_"And I am Sango." Sango also smiled, not as wide as Kagome's she had to admit._

_Miroku smiled at Sango. She was trying her best. He knew what he had done. He knew it all, and yet he still continued. Why? Neither did he know, nor want to know. What he did was disgusting, and he knew it. But he had been such in the spur of the moment with Yunai, he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop._

_Yunai smiled politely. "Nice to meet you all."_

_Later, Sango had found out her family had died gradually through her life, and she had no one but Miroku. Did he feel guilt for that woman? Did he feel responsibility over the child in her womb? Sango wished those were the reasons, even if it was shallow to think so. But no, they were not. He loved her. And that was that. Eventually she'd get over it, and she could on with her life._

Sango sighed again at the faces she was getting from Inuyasha and Kagome, and turned away. She was becoming strange, and she knew it.

"I'm sorry..." Sango couldn't say she was still upset everytime she woke up to see that Yunai had not been a dream. She couldn't admit that seeing Yunai just wanted to make her strangle her. No, she couldn't say either. She'd have to make something up. "…It's just…I thought we'd be getting closer to seeing Kohaku. Especially since there was word of him near that village we came from…I'm sorry. His last word, ane-ue…I just can't stop thinking about it. It lingers in my head so often…I just--"

Kagome patted her back, "No need for explanations Sango. We understand."

Yunai, who had been hugging Miroku's arm as well as looking at the riddle, gasped. Her gaze shot up at Sango, "What did you just say?"

The group was quiet, even Miroku was staring at his Koishii.

"Did you just say…" Yunai sat up, grabbing the riddle from Miroku's hand and pointing at a line.

She started to read it. "The being behind evil, will be sought by Used and Pure Hearted, His Last Word Lingering, Striving Life of Fear, and Her Hateful Love."

"Yes. Thank you for reminding us of that forsaken riddle." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean look at this part…" Yunai scooted next to Kagome and showed her. "The being behind evil, will be sought by—" She skipped one part and went straight to, "His Last Word Lingering."

Finally, someone got it.

Kagome gasped then showed Sango. "Sango! That's you! They mean you! His Last Word Lingering…Kohaku's last word is lingering inside you. When he called you sister…"

"That's..." Sango suddenly felt guilty. She knew she should have never made up a lie. But was it really a lie? It was true for one part—Kohaku's last word is still echoing inside her.

"Yes. And there are four of these, Used and Pure Hearted, His Last Word Lingering, Striving Life of Fear, and Her Hateful Love." Yunai announced.

"Pure hearted…" Miroku recited, trying to figure out the first one.

Without hesitation Inuyasha pointed to Kagome. "It has to be Kagome."

Kagome turned to look at him, "Why me?"

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously, "You're a freakin' Miko!"

Sheepishly, Kagome smiled. "Oh yeah."

"And not only are you a Miko," Shippou joined in, "But you're Kikyou's reincarnation!"

"Yes, that's right. So Used and Pure hearted is Kagome." Miroku stated. "She's a priestess, giving her purity. But she is a reincarnation, meaning that her soul has already been used."

Kagome smiled widely as she clapped her hands, "We're finally getting somewhere!"

Sango looked over at Yunai, she was smart. Looking down at the riddle in her hands, she smiled. Well atleast one person in the group has to be. "Ok, what about, Striving Life of Fear."

The place went quiet, trees ruffling against eachother in the wind, becoming louder than anyone there.

"Well it has to be one of the boys…" Kagome replied slowly, eyeing both Miroku and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught her glance, "Keh! Like I actually fear anything!"

"That…that must be me." Miroku admitted hesitantly. "I guess, it fits me the most out of you all." Miroku stared down at the cursed hand, holding the family Kazaana. "I am always worried that the hole in my hand will swallow me whole. I…it's just kinda hard to forget. And sometimes, it's all I think about. My life is becoming based on this cursed hand." Miroku then smiled, "I guess you could say I have a striving life of fear."

Inuyasha nodded, "Told you it wasn't me."

"Well, then the last one has to be Inuyasha then…" Sango replied. "Her Hateful Love."

"Her Hateful Love?" Shippou asked.

"That's what it says."

Kagome glared, "I think we all know what that means. Right Inuyasha?"

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha frozen, eyes wide as he slowly nodded.

Sango also knew what they were talking about… 'Kikyo…'

There was a moment of silence before Kagome grasped the riddle, which Sango willingly passed over.

"Anyway, let's dumb it down a bit so we understand. So Naraku will be looked for by Me, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." She said in order. "So we should go back to where Naraku had faked his death. Where was that?"

"Mt. Fuji." Miroku answered for her.

"Yeah, so we need to go back to Mt. Fuji…" Kagome looked back down to see the next line of the riddle in her hand. "To find minions of the evil half parted."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sango said, standing up as she adjusted her new Hiraikotsu onto her back.

Inuyasha smirked, "That's the idea."

The rest of the group stood, taking their usual transportation methods. Inuyasha carried Kagome, while Shippou floated Sango on his back after he transformed into rather large bird; a pretty pink bow accompanied by his weird clothing. No less, he was a good ride.

Sango thought it would be better if Yunai and Miroku seated Kirara together, rather than She and Yunai, or worse, She and Miroku. That would just be awkward.

Sure, Kirara could carry three at a time. But she would get tired easier, in fact, that had happened once before. Inuyasha had gotten pretty irked for stopping early.

* * *

Bankotsu slashed at the nearby tree. He was alone. Again. 

The tree fell with an enormous shake of the earth. "Damnit!"

Bankotsu threw his sword to the ground as he collapsed along with it, landing on his back.

His teeth were gritted, as well as a few angry tears brimming the outskirts of his lashes.

'Sango…'

Why had he believed her? Why had he even thought for a second that that could even be an option? Bankotsu scoffed, he knew no one would believe him. What the hell was wrong with her?

He remembers perfectly the events that had only happened a week ago. Was it a week? He couldn't tell. Time was no longer an issue. Nothing and no one, was no longer an issue. No one can make Bankotsu even stop and wonder why he was killing that person. For no reason, he had slaughtered many within the past week. But Bankotsu needed no reason. He needed no cause, no plan.

He was defenseless from the emotions that were taking over his body. It was not he, who was the murderer, but his anger; his wrath. No stopping, he had massacred 3 villages fully. No one was left. No one was there. And in the end, his was still alone.

Bankotsu turned on his side, staring ahead of him. Honestly, he wasn't even looking at the floor, or anything to precise. He was looking at something, without looking at it. He was letting his eyes rest, while his mind replayed the movie in his head.

The movie, was a horror. In this movie, he had recently told his Band of Four his plan. To kill Naraku. He had thought they would be happy—they were made to kill. The movie showed not happy, but three confused faces.

Bankotsu knew what they were thinking, 'kill their own ressurector?' He had tried to explain to them why this had to be done. He had even killed off a few Saimyosho to make his point clearer. Did they get it? He wanted life. And from what he was told, Naraku knew how. How to give life, after death. Was Sango lying? His mind was playing questions too fast for him to comprehend. But he ignored the, he trusted Sango like she had trusted him. After more explaining, Jakotsu had started his voicing skills.

"But Bankotsu…that's…that's imposs—" Jakotsu thought over his words to say to his oo-aniki. "I mean, we are living amongst the living right now, Bankotsu. What more could you want from the man who gave it to us?"

Renkotsu agreed much to his disliking. "What if we are not strong enough to even counter him?"

"I agree. I mean, he must be strong to want to resurrect the Band of Seven." Suikotsu voiced in.

"Sure, he was strong. He did resurrect us with strength and a plan, but Inuyasha dives recklessly in battle with us, killing off one of us; his brother killing the other, and the wolf-demon killing another! If anything, those three canines are much stronger than Naraku!"

The rest of his group stared wide-eyed at him. Had, their leader, Bankotsu actually compliment the three demons who killed of his own brothers?

"You're sick." Renkotsu replied nastily, finally willing enough strength to speak against Bankotsu. "Do what you want, but I shall not accompany you."

Suikotsu scoffed, but said nothing, and walked next to Renkotsu.

Bankotsu gritted his teeth, "Whatever." Bankotsu turned around, ready to walk away. "Come on Jakotsu."

Jakotsu's feet stayed planted to field's floor as Bankotsu kept walking.

Upon not hearing footsteps behind him, Bankotsu turned around to face Jakotsu. "Jakotsu?"

The movie had the image of a crestfallen elder brother, as he watched his best friend, his brother, his Jakotsu walk away from him.

Bankotsu sighed as he moved back onto his back. If only it were just a movie, and not a memory.

Later, he had found out that Renkotsu had killed off Suikotsu and Jakotsu quite dishonorably. As they slept, he used a knife to purge the jewel from their throats, and left them there to die bleeding.

Though both Suikotsu and Jakotsu had left him alone, he couldn't help but feel seething anger towards Renkotsu, and killed him off just as he had with Suikotsu and Jakotsu. Using their shards were…disrespectful and shameful. Instead, he had kept them inside his pocket in safe protection after fully disposing of Renkotsu's worthless clothes and body.

Bankotsu punched the ground beside him, "DAMNIT SANGO!" His breaths became shallow as he sat up, his head in his hands. "I'm alone again…and I have no one to blame but you."

* * *

NO! Bankotsu! Well, I'll just have to see what I feel like typing tomorrow. I have no idea what's gonna happen next, I'm just as in suspense as you all! 

Sorry for the delayed updated by the way—you know how school works. The start of it, sucks.

Anyway—please review! I can't promise when the next update is going to be, so feel free to badger me as much as you like. Though it's the extremely supportive ones that actually make me open the damn Word and start typing. Then again, I might suck at writing, so it's whatever you want.

-Thx for the reviews I got for chp 5! Wow, I'm at 40…yeesh! I honestly didn't think I'd even get 20!

Thanx again,  
Monica.

PS: I have abstolutly no idea what Mountain they were around/ or w.e. in the second movie...so i guessed! I know its not Mt Fuji, (but hey it might be!) and i know that they didnt actually fight Naraku and 'kill him' there either. I KNOW THAT! I KNOW that they fought him near some lake in a feild, or whatever. Just bare with me please, its a partail AU (did i mention that? If not, sorry.) And I KNOW thats not how Suikotsu died. So just..bare with me, ok? This is ALL for the plot of the story. Just...(sigh) dont angry at me.


	7. Chapter 7

All of you are my wonderful muses!

* * *

Inuyasha was complaining, Miroku was sighing, and Kagome was berating. Shippou was asleep, and Kirara was relaxing as Yunai took a seat.

(AN: XD, sorry I couldn't help but rhyme.)

Sango was laying her back against a tree, sighing in relaxation. They had finally got to the base of Mt. Fuji, but no luck was found. Kagome had tried to decipher the next line, only to get in a bad mood.

"Look Inuyasha, you're not helping by just sitting there yelling at me! SO STOP YELLING!"

Sango rolled her eyes, 'How will more yelling stop anyone from yelling?' Sango turned her head in the other direction, trying her best to fall asleep for just a while.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP YELLING, HOW CAN I NOT YELL? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED WE REST!"

"AND HOW IS THAT A BAD THING?" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha's dog ears twitch in fear of becoming deaf. Kagome was always scary when she was angry.

Inuyasha just turned around and sat, eyes closed, squared shoulders, and a shut mouth.

Kagome's fist balled, "SO YOU STARTED AN ARGUMENT, TO NOT EVEN FINISH IT? DO YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE JUST TO GET ME ANGRY, INUYASHA?"

"KA-"

"SIT."

"AUGH-"

"SIT SIT SIT."

'Well. That silenced him.'

The group was quiet then, each trying to return to peacefulness. Though it was hard. Everyone was being on edge lately. Even Yunai was irritable, and she was new to the group. They had gone a few days without stopping; save for the 2 hours of sleep Inuyasha let them have. They were always sweaty, never wanting to stop.

Each fight to Mt. Fuji just encouraged them even more to keep going, miasma and Saimyosho followed the demons that attacked the group; a possible sign of Naraku. Sometimes Inuyasha would get his hopes high, for the smell of Naraku was in the air.

Tonight was no different than any other. It was late; neither one fighter was asleep, though most feigned it. It was irksome sometimes, Sango would awake to see everyone with their eyes closed in the most comfortable position they could get into. Everyone looked asleep, though she knew they weren't; their chests weren't rising slowly with a good beat, all uneasy and slightly forced. Eyelids twitch to open when Sango would sometimes make a sound, she could see them, even Inuyasha's ears moved as if he were awake. She bet if she would even simply stand, all would 'awake' and look at Sango, asking her where she was going, simultaneously.

But that's how a fighter lived, tired and jaded, alert to everything, and always awake. Always.

* * *

"Will you tell her?" 

"I will."

"…You promise?"

Silence. His eyes stared into the boy in his hands, the boy who held much strength.

"I do. I promise."

He fell limp, and Azure no longer looked into Mahogany. A beautiful Mahogany; there were only one other pair of eyes that held the same perfect shade.

* * *

Sango's eyes widened as her teeth clenched nervously; what was Kagome doing? 

"…Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at her, and continued to eat.

"What are you eating?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M EATING?"

"…You're eating your pillow."

Kagome looked down at the object stuck between her teeth, and quickly scoffed. "I'M HUNGRY, Inuyasha always grabs disgusting meat."

Sango nodded, "I know…but it's all he can find. There are no more scurrying animals around. They can sense the evil."

Yawning, Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag; the riddle was under her pillow.

"Sango, do you think you can hold the riddle for a while? Everytime I see it I feel like ripping it in shreds." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

Sango nodded and took it, placing it under the left shoulder armor pad she wore with her Slayer suit. Now a days, she would have to wear it often and wash it often. It got annoying, changing so quickly, that she just slept in her slayer suit; though she took off her armor.

The days had shortened, and it was dark quickly. Winter was coming. The days were always grey; sunlight was on occasion. Sango had done everything in her right mind to keep herself busy; but there was nothing left but to repeat words in her head. Songs were fun to make in her head; they came quickly. Her mother always sung songs she had made on the spot; they usually were about how she felt or what she was doing at the moment.

Lately, people would catch her humming a delightful tune in her head; the words only sung in her mind. The others didn't mind, it would be too quiet without it when no one had anything to say.

It was quiet that day, not peaceful, but quiet. The wind was barely blowing, unfortunate for Inuyasha's nose. Yunai was walking along side of Miroku; his arm around her shoulders as she hugged her man's waist lovingly. Kagome was walking a little behind Inuyasha, Shippou in her arms being hugged to her body. Sango was stuck in the middle; Kirara on her shoulder. It was days like these she couldn't help but hum her way through the trail.

She had made up the song gradually; using the tune of a melody her mother used to sing. Words in her head; Sango hummed soothingly.

Kirara purred, moving her tail to wrap around Sango's nape. The group listened, recognizing the tune. Yunai was smiling contently, singing her own words in her head to Sango's melody as she laid her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku was breathing deeply, planning to savor this moment of soothe for a while.

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of her low-throated hum; she didn't want to be too loud. But Inuyasha listened as well, enjoying the small music she was expelling.

Shippou had nuzzled in to Kagome's chest softly; listening to the beat of Kagome's heart with the melody of Sango's hum. Also listening, Kagome sighed light-heartedly.

Now at the shore of a small lake; the wind picked up dramatically, bringing Inuyasha a new scent to pick up. Everyone's hair furiously flew into their face for a moment, before completely blowing in the other direction and letting their hair flow behind them.

"…Naraku!" Inuyasha growled; everyone becoming tense.

Kirara jumped off Sango and transformed as Sango detached the Hiraikotsu from her back and into her welcoming grasp. Grabbing her arrows; Kagome brushed off Shippou lightly and looked around; trying to sense any shards. Politely pulling Yunai in a safer area; Miroku told her to wait there with Shippou, who was coming their way, and jogged back to his group. Yunai nodded solemnly as Shippou jumped into her arms, hugging him not only for his assured feeling of comfort, but for hers as well.

Growling loudly, Kirara followed Sango closely as she moved next to Inuyasha; Kagome moving next to Miroku; their usual positions.

"Not quite; I hope you're not upset."

The fog dissipated as the wind pushed it to stray; 2 familiar female silhouettes balanced on the rail of the bridge that gave passage from east to west of the lake.

"Kagura," Sango remarked harshly.

Kagura smirked. The look of a million demons also became visible from behind her. There was so much; Inuyasha could not only not see but he couldn't even smell what was on the other side of the lake behind the herd of demons.

Keeping her fan gripped tightly in her hand, close to where her heart would be, she stood there; smirking. Beside her, emotionless as ever, Kanna stood staring at the group; her mirror held in her small childish hands.

Yunai gasped, her eyes wide with fear as her gaze darted from the fatal amount of demons to the 5 membered group of the Inu-gumi. Did they always fight off demons of this large mass? It was truly frightening.

"Today; you die!" Kagura called out; keeping perfect balance on the rail as the demons ran past her; towards the group.

Sango wasn't caught off guard as the demons came towards them, instead she started early.

"**HIRAIKOTSU**!"

The weapon cut through the air, slicing through the demons that had come in it's way. Catching her weapon with ease, Sango looked to see Inuyasha and the rest of the group already busy with their own handful of demons.

Miroku spun his staff quickly in both hands, demons touching the holy electricity only to fly backwards to their death. He wondered silently if they were all poisonous…

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**"

Inuyasha grunted as he landed back on the ground below him; claws out and tearing at demon flesh. There weren't as many as he thought, but who he really wanted was Kagura.

Scarcely dodging another claw from a demon, Kagome stood on her knees.

'C'mon…' Aiming for Kanna, who seemed closer, she pulled the thin string of her bow and shot.

The familiar pink aura of her purified arrow seemed to glide in the air longer than it truly did. And with hope of the heavens, Kagome held her breath.

Kanna turned, the arrow an inch away from her small form only pierced a tree in the forest behind them.

Kagome cursed under her breathe as she readied another arrow and aimed for the demons around her; an easier target.

The battle seemed too long for Yunai; Shippou was watching the fight anxiously. How could she help? Yunai had always wanted to learn how to fight, following the footsteps of her brother. But she couldn't learn, for he had passed away due to an illness. Well, she did fight he father with a sword once, but they were just playing; so that didn't count. She couldn't do anything, not now anyways.

A small growling was heard, and Yunai looked down. "Shippou?"

Following his train of sight, Yunai saw Kagome frantically look in her small bag that held her arrows. There were no more.

"There are more near her bag…" Shippou muttered to himself; and with a flash Shippou had jumped out of Yunai's hold and out of their small hiding place.

"Shippou!" Yunai called after him, accidentally stepping out of the small space of hiding and trying to grab for him, landing on her knees, but to no avail.

Shippou grabbed a handful of arrows in both hands from Kagome's bag and ran towards her. Soon, he was out of sight.

Worrying, Yunai gazed at the herd of demons around her new friends, forgetting that she too was now in danger.

Inuyasha slashed ferociously through the lot of demons in front of him. Looking back, his group was handling pretty well on their own; that would be his que to face Kagura.

Well, he would have, if the sound of Miroku's wench hadn't screamed.

All members of the Inu-gumi looked to see Yunai held in the air by her wrist, struggling to get freed. Sango hadn't seen her so terrified.

"Kirara!"

Kagome looked to see Yunai, terribly hanging by her wrist the same time Shippou stood at her foot; a handful of arrows in his hands.

"Thank you Shippou!" And without hesitation, Kagome grabbed an arrow and shot at the demon holding Yunai.

"**FOX FIRE!**" Shippou attempted to keep the demons off Kagome long enough for her to save Yunai.

"YUNAI!" Miroku called out, horrified. With his gaze reverted to Yunai, a demon took the chance to wrap a scaly tentacle around his middle, planning to devour the monk.

Another demon tugged at his staff before completely taking it from his grip and discarding the weapon.

Inuyasha, who was almost at the foot of the lake about to launch an attack, saw Miroku and growled, obviously annoyed.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha turned around completely and ran towards the demon holding Miroku.

Sango straddled Kirara in mid air as she closed in on the demon, only to hear the sparks of Kagome's arrow fly past her and impale the demon.

Keeping her eyes on Yunai, Sango whispered for Kirara to go faster.

Yunai felt the demon sway and loose his iron grip on her before completely disintegrating from being purified. The feeling of loosing her stomach was never pleasant and quite rare for Yunai as she fell through the air.

Sango; now being directly under Yunai caught her in her arms as Kirara proceeded back to the ground.

Once on the forest floor, Yunai got out of Sango's hold and sat on her knees. "Gomen nesai, Sango! Gomen nesai! I was not paying attention and I—"

"Please Yunai, don't apologize. We are companions, we look out for eachother." Sango couldn't really look her in the eye, but she meant it. With that said and done, Kirara began to fly back in the air—only to stop and look at Yunai questioningly.

Sango also looked down at Yunai, for she had held onto Kirara's leg and prevented her from leaving.

"Please, take me with you…I…I want to help you!"

Kagome watched Sango catch Yunai and sighed in relief before returning her attention to Shippou, who was trying his hardest to keep a demon off by using his Fox Fire. Smiling, Kagome picked him up and set him on her shoulder to rest before whacking the demon with her bow.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**!"

Inuyasha sliced through the demon easily, watching Miroku fall flat on his posterior.

"Inuyasha I—"

Inuyasha sent him an annoyed glance before returning to the base of the lake without another word.

Yunai held on to Sango's waist as Kirara flew them to meet demons of the air.

"**HIRAIKOTSU**!"

Yunai watched as Sango let the large bone she carried around fly through the air and slice the demons that got in their way.

It was amazing how such a woman could carry around that large bone, only to show even more strength by thrusting it easily at demons; killing many at a time. Yunai wished she had that much strength, she even wished to atleast have half Sango's strength. But something told her that it took time, sweat, tears, and sacrifice to get her into where she was today.

A new spark of courage leapt at Yunai as she turned to see a centipede demon charge at them from behind. Sango glanced over her shoulder to see the demon, panicking as she wondered how to kill it.

Without thinking, Yunai grabbed the hilt of Sango's katana from her sash and unsheathed it.

"Yunai—"

Said person, held onto the katana with both hands and turned in her seat, facing the demon. As she held out the sword, the demon ran into it piercing itself, the sharpness of the katana impaling the demon between the eyes.

After it fell from their height, Yunai shook some demon blood off the sword and moved to sheath it; only to be stopped by Sango moving the sheath.

"No, you hold on to it," Sango looked back infront of her, a smile on her face, "You could make good use after all."

Yunai also smiled and held onto the katana.

"Here," Sango grabbed something within her suit and gave it to Yunai. "Gas bombs, throw them below when you see a large amount of demons; but make sure no one of our group is near them. Use the katana in our defense."

"Ok," Yunai nodded, her mind set as Sango threw her weapon once again.

Kagura stood in vain of all the commotion going on around her as more demons came to try and grab a piece of the fighting flesh infront of them, running ahead of her.

'The group has another member.' From the monk's expression; he had a liking for this woman. Funny, a strong impression had given her the idea that he was infatuated with the demon slayer.

'This woman seems helpless, just a mere human.' Kagura thought.

Kagura turned her head towards the distance, knowing Naraku's Saimyosho would come soon, Naraku would check up on her. She hated him; the fact that he held onto her heart just for her torture was unbearable. Looking back at Inuyasha and his group, she felt envious of them. They were free, neither heart nor soul was taken from them.

'They can help you…'

Kagura was stunned by the small voice of hope inside her, she was sure her hope had left her a long time ago. But honestly; she believed her hope. They could help her, and she knew that. But how would they know that? Will they trust her?

Kagura looked down at Kanna, she was just a child, but her soul had been taken from her. It was awkward to be around her, Kanna was a loyal apprentice of Naraku.

She would have to discard Kanna.

Inuyasha looked at the sky; it was almost dark. He had to hurry, it was the night of the new moon. After unsheathing Tetsusaiga, he started to cut through the demons easier.

Kagura watched as Inuyasha whipped out Tetsusaiga, but he was becoming slower. And idea struck her; looking up at the sky, the absence of the moon startled her. Was it the new moon already?

Sango and Yunai also watched from the sky as Inuyasha began to pulse.

Yunai looked at the horror stricken expression on Sango's face as said person looked up at the sky.

"The new moon…"

Catching Yunai's curiosity, Sango explained. "Inuyasha, being a half demon, has the burden of turning into a human on the night of the new moon."

Yunai looked down at Inuyasha, his hair turning a dark shade of ebony. "Human…" She knew Inuyasha didn't like her much, but she couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

"Kirara, go down for a moment."

Yunai felt Kirara swoop down suddenly, making her grasp on Sango, tighten. What was Sango doing?"

Before Kirara even landed, Sango jumped off and landed into a low crouch next to Inuyasha.

Taking out something from within her suit, Sango held it infront of Inuyasha as she stood. Yunai noticed it was the mask of a Demon Slayer.

"Here, Inuyasha." Sango gave it to him, only for it to be brushed away.

"I don't need it—"

Sango glared at him before completely catching him off guard and wrapping the mask around his face, covering his nose and mouth. "Yunai and I will be dropping a few gas bombs down here to divert the demons away from you for now." Inuyasha looked at her curiously as he watched Sango climb back on Kirara. Inuyasha keh-ed, atleast Yunai was making herself useful.

Once in the air again, Yunai dropped a few bombs around Inuyasha's form; distracting the demons as they tried to bite him.

"Good job, Yun—" A sudden force of a demon slammed into Sango and knocked her off Kirara.

"SANGO!" Yunai called after her. Her Hiraikotsu was knocked out of her hand.

Sango cursed that Inuyasha was so close to the lake, for now she was falling from the height of Kirara and into the muddied lake. It wasn't a normal lake; she had guessed that the first time she saw the greenish goop of a lake.

Kagura, being on the lake was practically in hand reach of the falling Taijiya. Why hadn't she done anything? With a loud splash, the lake awoke as Sango was engulfed by the dirty waters.

"Sango!" The gas had cleared and Inuyasha's human vision watched as Sango fell into the water. About to jump in after her; a wall of demons surrounded him, "Damnit, MOVE!"

Kagura unconsciously tucked her fan within her clothes and jumped off the railing of the bridge and into the lake after Sango. She would gain atleast the Taijiya's trust by doing this. Hopefully.

Without thought, Kagura tried her best to swim around. It was like swimming in mud, the dirtied water was thick.

The sudden tug on Kagura's foot told her that Sango was directly under her, so she reached down to her foot and grabbed the hand before maneuvering Sango on her back.

Using her demon strength, she jumped out of the muddied water and reached for the end of the bridge. Kagura pulled both herself and the Taijiya out and laid on the foot of lake breathing deeply.

Sango was first to get onto her feet and she tried her best to squeeze the disgusting water off her clothes. She hadn't known the surprise of who saved her until she saw Kagura take her fan back out.

"Kagura?"

Kagura looked at her, the silence between the two was uncomfortable.

"You…you saved me?"

Kagura didn't know whether to be sarcastic, like she wanted to, or being sincere about it. Being sarcastic might tick off the demon slayer.

"Yes…I..." 'Might as well go with the truth now.' "I could use your trust now, Taijiya."

Sango remembered all the times the wind sorceress had given them such a hard time, but it was awkward now. She wanted to hate her for it, but she couldn't help but also remember the times Kagura had wittingly helped them out.

"And I could use yours."

Inuyasha sheathed his father's sword; it was useless in the arms of a human. Even the sheath would be a better weapon that the sword itself. Looking up, he saw Yunai look terrified at the water, seated on Kirara. That's right, Sango had fallen in.

Inuyasha was about to jump in when Kirara roared, flying to the foot of the bridge where he saw Sango and Kagura, both muddied from being in the lake. 'Kagura…? Kagura saved her? What the hell!"

Yunai leaned down as Kirara hovered above her mistress, grabbing Sango's hand with both hands.

"Help us, Kagura. We will help you." Were Sango's last words before Kirara lifted her into the air only to drop her near Inuyasha.

Kagura stared after her; she and her friends were still in view. They would help her?

Inuyasha punched another demon in between the eyes harshly, easily killing the demon. Noticing Sango, again, land in a low crouch next to him, he looked at her strangely.

"Was it my imagination or were you saved my Kagura?"

Thanks to Kirara, Hiraikotsu had been saved by an easy catch of the mouth. Sango hacked off the head of a demon before peering in Kagura's direction. "She needs us. And I'm helping her."

"What?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, "She's a spawn of Naraku!"

"She never told about your little secret. Even now!"

"Keh, who knows? I mean she did attack tonight."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Can't you see it in her eyes? Are you so oblivious, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at her questioningly.

"Kagura wants freedom from that bastard, and you would want the same! She has no one on her side, why? Because Naraku is making her do all these horrible things to us. I bet she wouldn't even attack us unless she needed something of ours desperately." Sango answered her own question.

Turning around, he keh'ed audibly, not wanting to object nor agree. Thus, making Sango smile as she continued her slaying.

A buzzing sound disturbed Kagura's thoughts. Looking to her right; Saimyosho surrounded her; hovering over her head indicating she is wanted back at the castle. Kagura scowled, "I'll be there in a minute. Take Kanna now."

Doing as they were told, the Saimyosho headed back, waiting for her a mile ahead.

Kagura gritted her teeth; she wouldn't have time to talk with Sango now. Looking around; she spotted them. Sango said to help, but how if she was in close distance to the Saimyosho.

Mounted on the large cat demon sat the new woman, Yunai, Kagura had heard Sango say. Kagura grabbed a feather from her hair, thrusting it in front of her before she sat politely on it heading for the average human woman.

Before Yunai had even noticed Kagura in arm length of her, Kagura started to speak. "Woman," She attracted the woman's attention, instantly noticing her eye's wide with curiosity and mix of fear. "Tell Sango I will meet her at Lake Shakinjou well into the night. I wont have much time, so tell her to hurry."

Kagura noticed Yunai dart her eyes between Kagura and Miroku, she was trying to pay attention but it was hard when the man you loved was starting to get hurt pretty badly. All of them were. And the demons just seemed to go on to no end.

Nodding, Yunai looked Kagura in the eye before checking upon Miroku once again only to look back at Kagura. "I will tell her."

"Good," Kagura had an idea. A way she could help. "Tell the monk to use it. There is no poison." Upon receiving a curious look from Yunai, she assured her he would know what she meant.

And before long, Kagura departed on her feather in the wind, heading towards the Saimyosho.

Looking down at Kirara underneath her, she was wondering how to…work her. Yunai remembered what Sango would always do, lean downward next to Kirara's ear and tell her what to do. Yunai thought it would be a better idea to tell Sango what Kagura had said first, hopefully she would understand for Yunai did not.

"Umm," Yunai leaned down near the large Kirara's ear, "Let's go down to Sango?"

Kirara mewed curiously as she inclined her head to see the woman on her back try and mimic her mistress. Yunai could have sworn there was a look of amusement in her eye, as if she was laughing at her, before Kirara obliged and swooped down near her mistress.

Kirara called out to Sango before she landed, telling her she was arriving and to make way. After Sango had indeed made a small area for Kirara to land, Sango heard Yunai call her over. She was probably too scared to get off.

"Before that female demon left—" Yunai began, only to be cut off by Inuyasha who was back to back with Sango, covering her.

"Kagura left?" He called over his shoulder, "Some help she gave us!"

"Shush Inuyasha." Sango regarded him, then changed her attention back to Yunai, trying to conceal the surprise she was feeling that Kagura left. "Yes what about her?"

"She told me to tell you to meet her tonight, well into the night. She won't be—AH!"

Sango followed Yunai's vision to see a pretty large demon come infront of the human Inuyasha, towering over him.

"Move Inuyasha—**Hiraikotsu!**" Sango called out, slicing the demon's stomach leaving the rest to Inuyasha. Inuyasha keh'ed and murmured about not needing her help.

Yunai noticed Sango look back at her urgently, hoping she would hurry with what she would say.

"She won't have a lot of time so you will have to hurry after the demons I guess."

"Ok, I can meet her."

"And one more thing, she told me to tell Miroku that he can 'use it' and that there is no poison…what does that mean?" Yunai asked curiously. Noticing the surprised look on both Sango and Inuyasha's (who had turned momentarily to hear better) she continued to look at them questioningly.

"Damnit why didn't she tell us earlier!" Inuyasha asked furiously.

"Atleast she helped us, you're pretty hurt Inuyasha." Sango informed him, swinging the Hiraikotsu after Inuyasha had ducked so she could kill the demon that wished to kill Inuyasha from behind.

"Look who's talkin'!"

"I was barely grazed," Sango lied, "You're hurt much worse. Its good she helped at all."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he knew he would heal a lot faster once it turned morning. "Must we repeat this conversation everytime we've finished a good fight?"

Sango chuckled at the realization that they indeed had a similar conversation to this almost everytime they fought a demon or demons.

Kirara nudged Sango's arm. "Alright Kirara. C'mon Inuyasha we should tell Miroku and get out of the way."

Yunai, still confused and uninformed, watched Inuyasha get on last behind Sango who was behind herself.

"Go Kirara!" Sango called.

Without hesitation, the cat demon strode into the air.

* * *

Haha, its like everyother chapter has Bankotsu/Sango interaction...infact i'm going to go check now. 

Anyway, thx for the people who reviewed...please do it again! As well as those other people who didnt review...REVEIW PLEASE! For those of you who are authors...yall know how it feels to get a wonderful review. So please help me out! I needed my wonderful muses again!

-Monica


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome, who insisted on accompanying Sango to Lake Shakinjou, followed closely.

After Inuyasha had assured the already injured Miroku, he quickly used his Kazaana. Yunai had fainted in realization to the fact that she had touched that hand so many times.

'I had touched that hand, held that hand…only to find out that hand could not only kill everything in it's path but the only man I ever loved.' Yunai had confessed after hearing his full story. She held him close afterwards; the grip on his cursed hand was never ending.

Sango pushed another low branch out of her way, making sure Kagome saw it and held it for herself as well. They were close, just beyond the forest's branches and trees was the lake.

At first, Sango had been surprised at why Kagura had wanted to meet there. The lake, Lake Shakinjou, was undoubtedly different than other lakes. It wasn't muddied like the last they had seen, and it wasn't a residence for the small fish. No, it didn't hold the innocence and serenity of a moon lit lake, nor did it even smell like water. The water itself was a light shade of blue, if you would have seen it, you would have noticed it's unnatural taint. The waters are deep, untouched by anyone. It was rumored to have smelled of blossoming honeysuckles, but no one can be sure.

Besides the unnatural look of the fake looking lake, the rumors of its history was most surprising. Old stories and myths told of this lake being 'holder of chaos', thus looking very stressful as the waters continuously spilled over the small dirt shore. Honestly moving without any cause, the waters usually splashed without a reason. People came to relieve themselves, for the lake was suppose to free you of your stress once you looked in it's reflection. Nirvana, some say. It would basically be the container of everyone's negative feelings. Sango new first hand, it was true. But could it be that Kagura also came here to rid of the foul play Naraku would make her do?

But there were also fatal stories as well. It was told that one with a pure hatred, one who hopes to be purged of stress they knew would be inflicted on them in the first place, will not be very successful. Infact, those who had fit those descriptions have become insane, or mad. Literally filled with worries and doubt all the time.

The old maids, who Sango had heard this story from, stressed the fact that just like the humans who visit the lake, the lake had to be purged of the stress it holds for others. Thus, people who fit the morbid descriptions are chosen to be the new containers of everyone's worry, purging the lake and refreshing it to new.

Sango almost chuckled at the funny name the children in a near-by village called it. They called it, The Lake of the Mad. Funny, for she heard people would only turn mad rarely. Maybe they were dwelling on the negative factors of the lake more than the pure bliss it could give.

Kagome gasped as she gazed at the lake, Sango had visited here only once, secretly after her village had emptied out and she joined the new team she was residing on.

"It's…" Kagome closed her gaping mouth, "…Wow."

Sango smiled, "While I look around, feel free to look in."

Kagome nodded, strolling up a foot or two to the lake's small shore. Collapsing down on her folded knees, Kagome reached forward slowly.

The water rippled once Kagome's hand was a mere two inches away from the surface. This was definitely some type of supernatural, Kagome thought as she retrieved her hand back to her lap.

Sango was meant to wander, but she couldn't help but stall behind Kagome. Staring into the water, Sango went back into her memory the first time she had come. It was bliss. Sango watched Kagome lean forward, attempting to search for her own reflection.

Kagome stiffened, before relaxing completely. The lake let out a small ripple from the center before becoming completely calm once again. Sango heard Kagome sigh in recognition before standing back up and turning to her.

"Amazing, Sango. Why don't you try?"

Sango just looked off to the side, shutting her eyes as she let out a small trace of a smile.

"I have done it before…and for my own reasons, I don't wish to do it again."

Kagome stared at her curiously before dismissing it and turning to look at the lake again.

"Sango," Kagome said continuing to look over the lake. "What happens…if you touch it?"

A moment of silence basked the two before Sango walked along the shore wanting to reach the other side. "I don't know, Kagome." She called over her shoulder. "No one does, I think."

Sango chuckled, "No one wants to try."

Kagome also smile silently before looking at the other side of the lake. There wasn't much fog, but the moon was being slightly blocked by the trees. "Hey Sango…look—" She wasn't quiet sure…but it looked like…

Kagura stood on the other side of the lake, also gazing within its depths. She held the same relief stricken facial expression as Kagome had just held, Kagura backed up after looking.

"Sango," She called. Sango jogged over to her. Staying put, Kagome was still able to hear.

"Kagura, thank you for helping us today." Sango thanked.

Kagura nodded solemnly, accepting her gratitude.

They stood in silence, both glancing around them boredly.

Kagura broke into a smirk, "The bastard wants me to fight you again tomorrow."

Kagome looked worried. Not being able to stand too far away, she also joined their conversation. "What will you do Kagura?"

Kagura regarded Kagome for a second, wondering why she had accompanied the Taijiya. Was the Miko so easy to gain of her trust?

Shrugging, Kagura looked back at the lake. "I don't know, really."

"You will have to help us in secret, like you have been." Sango said aloud after thinking it over in her head. "Naraku is not stupid, as much as I hate to say. If you join us immediately, he will use it to his advantage."

"That is clear." Kagura spoke, a bit of irritation evident in her voice.

"What about Kanna?" Kagome asked.

"She won't agree with any of this. Kanna will stay with Naraku. End of story."

Kagome's hands formed into fists; "We can't just let you go back to him! What happens if he kills you before we can even find him? What happens if all your hard work is in vain?"

Sango nodded. "I agree…"

Kagura shook her head, "You don't understand. If he finds I am doing wrong, he will only torture me. The most I could do is help you bring you to him faster."

A moment of thinking made Kagura break into a grin, "A lot faster."

Kagome smiled broadly, "Finally!"

The group also seemed to be in a happier mood.

It was the next morning, and before they continued on their trek, Kagome uncharacteristically unlocked another part of the riddle.

_"Travel backwards, where demise was feigned,  
To find minions of the evil half parted.  
Only after you separate, the good will from the bad,  
Should the strength appear from behind the lake of the mad.  
Things will be different, with similarities.  
The hard things will be the easiest to find." Kagome had read aloud, following with her finger._

_The group listened in curiously._

_"So we went back to where Naraku had faked his death, and now we were supposed to 'Find minions of the evil half parted." Kagome smiled, "We already did that!"_

_Everyone stared at her questioningly, "Yeah…how?"_

_"Ok, the evil half parted…" Kagome began, trying to let the group try and guess._

_"Tell us already, wench!"_

_Kagome visibly scoffed before sending Inuyasha to the ground for his lack of manners._

_"The evil half parted means Naraku. He is evil, but even so he is only half demon." Miroku said aloud, earning a praiseful nod from Kagome._

_"That's right! So his minions are none other than Kagura and Kanna." Kagome beamed. Now they're getting somewhere._

_"Only after you separate—" Kagome began._

_"The good will from the bad…" Sango finished fo her, "Does it mean…well that has to mean to figure out which one out of Naraku's minions is good."_

_Kagome nodded again, "Yes, which we figured out yesterday to be Kagura."_

_Inuyasha keh'ed after he fully recovered from his sitting._

_"Then the rest is easy, good going Kagome!" Sango smiled at Kagome. "We met Kagura yesterday at Lake Shakinjou. Otherwise known as—"_

_"The Lake of the Mad…" Miroku finished, slowly going over everything in his head._

_"Kagura said she would help us more often, but it can't be too noticeable."_

_"So what's the difference!" Inuyasha asked loudly._

_"That's what the poem means…'This will be different', Inuyasha," Sango quoted, "' But with similarities…'"_

_Yunai began to finally get it, "And since she is indeed helping us, the harder things should be easier to find!"_

_Kagome nodded enthusiastically as she clapped her hands together infront of her chest._

Inuyasha stood, "Good job Kagome."

Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, only one way to go, and that's forward."

The others stood with a newfound hope.

* * *

It was a grey day, like any other. Except for the fact that there was going to be definite rain. 

The group had stopped a while ahead, both Kagome and Yunai were feeling sick from the weather.

Groggy, wind swept, humid.

Sango had been through days like these. Days where you just feel like either taking a long nap or bulking over and purging your breakfast. Which was, to say the least, mildly appetizing. When her camp used to train in days like these, she would not eat. She would not drink. She would not stop, like the other men in her village did. She became successful, with the side affect of being alone due to her success.

The wind pushed in more humid air. Sango's skin was already sticky from the humidity, and her limbs we're weakening from both climate and lack of good sleep and nutrients.

This trip was all they needed to be successful, and she would not be alone. The others she traveled with were also going to be successful in what they do, together. This was the fight of their lives. The fight they had prolonged for too long. They needed satisfaction, and it was getting closer.

Sango hugged herself as she let out along sigh. She had been strolling in the forest near their campsite for a while now. Just walking. Thinking on occasion. One foot after the other brought her in a small clearing of trees, only about 10 feet wide and long. Standing in the middle, Sango looked down quietly as she began to sing the song her mother had sung in hard times. It was around the time when Kohaku was about to be born. In fact, it was the last song Sango had ever heard her mother sing.

There was a rustle in the trees to her right. Snapping her head in the direction, her body tensed stiff. She made sure to be quiet. Could it be an enemy? Or could it just be dinner-to-be?

Sango took Hiraikotsu off her shoulder and held it tightly in her hand, the other hand holding the hilt of her katana.

A moment of silence and another rustle later, Sango stood wide eyed at the scene before her.

It began to rain.

No. It was definitely not dinner.

* * *

Bankotsu groaned, his last fight had been successful with ugly benefits. 

"Yeah ok, so I killed the damned demon but I earned a good looking scar from one corner of my chest to the other." Bankotsu rolled his eyes at his humor sounding dialogue.

If anything he was furious. Maybe by sarcasm, he could slowly let out his frustrations.

Bankotsu had indeed received a cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. But it was just a scratch, literally. The demon had aimed with his claws at the jewel shards Bankotsu had in his neck after the demon had totally forgotten about the shards in a pouch near his lower back. The demon had almost gotten the shards too, if Bankotsu hadn't moved out of the way, earning a long but barely deep scratch along his chest. But even if it was just a scratch, it had ripped through his chest's armor. Hey, as long as it didn't fall off, it was fine with Bankotsu.

The cut was about the width of a fingernail deep. Nothing compared to what he's been through in his real life. The one before this fake one. The one where he was nothing but a walking corpse holding shards.

Bankotsu continued to walk through the forest, dragging his halberd on the floor behind him. Using his other hand, he languidly used his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Even the wind couldn't help his weaker position. Now that he was wounded and also had to haul Banryuu around, he couldn't help but sweat.

He sighed audibly. Now what?

Bankotsu smirked as he crushed a twig under his foot by accident. What ever happen to his sneaky self?

Looking ahead of himself, he saw a rather large bush. Well, he'd have to go through it. Bankotsu looked around. Yup, no other way but through it.

Carelessly swinging his halberd, Bankotsu swept the bush clean. Bankotsu took a good hold on Banryuu's hilt before he leapt over the shredded bush.

Looking back at the bush, he chuckled slightly, not exactly knowing why he felt the need to feel amused.

Bankotsu turned forward, only to meet the vision of the Taijiya.

Sango was standing before him, eyes wide, stance tense. She was holding her weapons so loosely; they looked like they were about to fall out of her grasp. Thus, bringing Bankotsu to smirk ever so sinisterly.

"Bankotsu?"

"Hey Sango." Much to his discomfort, he swung Banryuu off the ground and onto his shoulder, no doubt wincing just the slightest.

Bankotsu watched Sango drop her weapons, leaping into a sprint towards him.

Oh how she had missed him. She thought she would never see him again. Why she felt so hung onto him, only heaven knew, but like they say; You never know the value of something after it's gone.

Sango smiled as she encircled Bankotsu's middle, not noticing that he didn't return the hug.

Bankotsu leaned his head downward into her hair, remembering the fresh sweet scent of Sango. He shut his eyes in merriment, before remembering what he had to do.

"Bankotsu, I don—AUGH—" Sango's eyes widened as her mouth gaped open. There was a horrible searing pain in her lower stomach.

The hand on Bankotsu's shoulder tightened as Sango used him to hold herself up while she distanced herself from him to look down at her stomach. There, was a small dagger, and on the hilt was Bankotsu's hand.

Sango, trembling lightly, looked up at Bankotsu. He was smirking down at her, his eyes held pure malice.

"Bankotsu?" Sango croaked. She had gotten far worse stabs before; the knife hadn't even been lodged too far in. She would live.

Bankotsu stared back into her mahogany eyes. He had long forgotten that light shade of russet while he hadn't seen her. But now, even as she held onto him for balance while looking up into his eyes, feeling her warm blood seep onto his fingertips, he began to change.

She smiled.

Bankotsu's smirk died down barely, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

Sango looked away from his azure eyes for a second. She had to snap out of this, she had to get to him. She had to know why he was doing this. Looking back down at the dagger still in her stomach, she weakly placed her hand on top of Bankotsu's, making goosebumps run all over his body; she was freezing.

With a sharp intake of air, Sango grasped his hand tightly and pulled; the dagger falling helplessly to the floor. The rain poured harder, almost instantly purging the blood from Bankotsu's knife to mix with the soiled dirt below it.

Sango backed off of Bankotsu, creating a good 5 feet in between them. "What are you doing, Bankotsu?"

Her slightly harsher tone made Bankotsu jump back into reality. He gritted his teeth, readying Banryuu to slice.

"What do you think I'm doing, _Taijiya_? I'm going to kill you."

Sango leaned down into a crouched position, her eyes never looking away from Bankotsu as she grasped the handle of Hiraikotsu as she stood once again and instinctually moved it infront of her. Again, the Banryuu and Hiraikotsu clashed.

"You lied!"

Sango gave Bankotsu a confused look before Bankotsu shoved the Hiraikotsu out of her grasp. She couldn't fight him. Not again. She wouldn't. Why was she feeling like this? Damn, it was so confusing, and even more frustrating.

Bankotsu pointed the end of his halberd at her bewildered form.

"You…you lied to me! I can't become human again! And I…you said…NOW I'M ALONE _BECAUSE OF YOU_!" Bankotsu yelled through gritted teeth, angry tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

The rain continued to batter against their forms. It was just a side annoyance, nothing they even noticed.

"Bankotsu…What do you mean?" Sango gently placed a weary hand on the tip of Banryuu.

Bankotsu glared at her from his narrowed eyes. "They all died. They left me! I told them everything you told me, you bitch, and they left me!"

Sango was taken back by his harsh voice, it was laced with such hate…

"Who left?"

"Them! My team!"

Sango looked surprised.

"Keh, they even ended up killing _eachother_. Heart warming, isn't it?"

"Bankotsu…" Sango thought over her words. She didn't want to apologize. Something like this always happens. "Bankotsu, when you want something so badly, you have to go through sacrifice…"

He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Bankotsu stared at her incredulously, "Well now what am I supposed to do, wench? There's no way in hell I can become human now! It was all in vein! They all left me to be alone, and what do I get out of it? This is no sacrifice, I get_ nothing_ in return!"

"As long as Naraku—"

Bankotsu threw his halberd to the side, ignoring the grimacing wound on his chest. He stomped up to her, grabbing the neck of her slayer suit as he brought her eye level with himself, her feet lifting off the ground. He had a good 5 inches on her.

"He knows." Bankotsu whispered hoarsely. "I killed everything in my way. Even his Saimyosho. They watched me tell my former team that I was against him. Once he comes after the shards I possess, I'll be done with."

Sango tried to free herself from his grasp, but the situation left her questioning. She stared into his eyes; they were shining with tears that she just noticed were spilling over onto his cheeks. His teeth was gritted and his eyes were narrowed while his eye brows were knotted together between his azure eyes.

"Bankotsu…"

He shook her, as if wanting to knock the sense into her. "Damnit Sango! Is this what was supposed to happen? Does this happen to people like me?" His voice started to become less harsh, yet his facial expression was the same. Bankotsu began to slowly bring Sango back to the ground. "Is this my consequence? Was I destined to be alone in a life where I don't even exist?"

Sango felt the earth underneath her toes. She was slowly being put back down on the ground, his grasp loosened on her suit. His tears becoming an ongoing flow, only to mix with the rain as it too slid down his already tattered face. She stood still, quiet.

Bankotsu looked down, his bangs shading his eyes as he began to tremble. He looked as if he was holing in so much anger that shook him to come out.

With a sudden move, Bankotsu shoved Sango backwards as he let go of her suit. Her back met with the bark of a tree.

"He told me specifically, if I could just kill Inuyasha and his pathetic group, I could live a never-ending life." Bankotsu walked up to her, his fingers encircling her frail neck as he added pressure making her gasp sharply. "But no. I had to listen to you, and end up dying…alone!"

Sango reached for his fingers at the base of her neck, he was squeezing so hard…

Bankotsu began to ground his teeth, "Why did you poison my mind with such falsity. I know what kind of man Naraku is! I know! But he gives me what I want, and I still so foolishly wanted more out of you!"

"Ban—" Sango began to cough.

Bankotsu sank his fingers deeper into her nape as he chuckled darkly. "If I die…so do you!"

Sango narrowed her eyes as she brought her leg up, kicking him square in the chest.

She will **_not _**die. Not before Kohaku is freed.

Caught off guard, Bankotsu let go of her and stumbled back.

That took the last of her strength. Sango inhaled deeply once he let go as she fell to the floor, her knees folded underneath her. Placing her hands in the space between her parted knees infront of her, she looked down panting heavily.

Bankotsu, still on his feet looked down at the Taijiya. She suddenly gasped, groping at the wound he had given her in her lower stomach. It was probably now infected. He continued to stare at her as she began to speak through heavy pants.

"I never meant…for you to be so angry, Ban-Bankot--" Sango broke into a fit of bloodied coughs. She didn't even bother to finish his name. "I'm sorry…"

He looked to the side, and angry but sorrow look on his face. It would have been silent for the moment if the rain wasn't pouring hard, and if she wasn't gasping for air with occasional coughing.

"But Bankotsu," Sango began in a more determined voice, thus bringing Bankotsu to look at her, his attention centered. "You must know," Sango coughed again, "You will _never_ be alone."

Bankotsu's eyes widened, she didn't even sound wounded. He voice was so determined. As determined as a promise.

"I will _never_ leave you alone." She continued. "I_ swear to **Kami**_ that I will pay for what I did to you." Sango finished feircly.

Sango looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "And so help you god, if you die on me Bankotsu. I won't let Naraku go on anymore, but you have to be alive! You won't die, _Naraku will not get to you_!"

Bankotsu stood directly infront of her after stepping before also dropping to his knees. He stared at her, emotionless.

"Please…I'm_** sorry**_…" Sango managed to say pleadingly before cupping her mouth to cough hoarsely. Bankotsu noticed the silent tears flowing down her face.

Their hair and clothes were damp with rain, as their cheeks damp with tears.

Bankotsu looked down at the damp soil holding them before bowing his head.

"Sango…damnit…I…" Bankotsu gripped the soil underneath his hand tightly. Gritting his teeth, he began to shake with sobs. "I just don't know what to do anymore…"

Sango suddenly reached foreword and encircled his neck with her trembling, cold arms, bringing him to rest his head under her neck. She felt his forehead lie at the base of her neck.

"Nobody knows what to do now, Bankotsu…but this was coming. You will be alive again, I know it. The sacrifice was not in vein. But when you want something," Sango's tears came a little harder, the whole situation hitting close to home. "So..._bad_…that you just…with hard work comes sacrifice. You just have to be strong enough to take the sacrifice Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands grabbing at her back. His breaths were still deep and shallow.

Sango ducked her head as she felt Bankotsu cool down slightly, his hands undoing the tie in her hair that kept it together near her lower back, but she didn't care. Her hair curtained their faces from the rain as she moved her head closer to Bankotsu's. His breath was warming her, but he deserved warmth too.

It was turning dark quickly, probably because it was a rainy day.

Sango began to hum, the quiet was too overwhelming.

Bankotsu stopped his tears, now just panting rhythmically to her song.

"Sing for me…. Please,"

Sango lifted her head to look at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks slightly red. His eyes were closed, but he held a soft smiled as his grip on her tightened comfortably. Opening an eye to look at her out of the corner of his eye, he spoke again. "I thin I know that song…"

The song she was humming was a song her mother used to sing to herself when she felt down and her mother thought no one was listening, but she didn't know if her mother had made that song up or not.

Sango smiled as she sighed audibly. Starting slow and quiet, she began from what's he remembered.

_"Swallow it up in the sound of my screaming.  
Cannot seize for the fear of silent night…"_

Bankotsu relaxed in her hold, shutting his eyes.

_"Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming.  
The goddess of imaginary light."_ Sango sang, her cheeks tainted with embarrassment.

In a slightly louder voice, she began the chorus.

_"In my field of paper flowers…  
And candied clouds of lullaby..." _

Her voice seemed to echo softly through the forest.

_"I lie inside myself for hours…  
And watch my purple sky fly over me."  
_  
Gaining a little more confidence, she continued.

_"I linger in the doorway,  
Our alarmed minds screaming monsters calling my name."_

_"Let me stay,  
Where the wind will whisper to me…"_

Sango's hand traveled upwards and rested on the back of Bankotsu's head as she lifted her own and looked to the side to see the rain dampen everything even more.

_"Where the raindrops, as there falling, tell a story…"_

She then looked down, finding the rest of the lyrics fitting a certain situation. Sango stared at his face, his eyes were closed. Was he sleeping?

_"If you need to leave the world you live…in…  
Lay your head down and stay awhile…"  
_  
Sango rested her hand on his cheek, caressing it to let him know…

_"Though you may not remember dreaming…  
Something waits for you to breathe again…"_

Bankotsu smiled, that last line was something you needed to really comprehend to understand how it fit in with the situation.

(AN: For those of you who might be lacking a few brain cells (lol jk) I meant for that last line to mean for Bankotsu to be alive again…REALLY breathing…)

Sango began to hum the music that came in this moment. Her mother was very gifted with the flute, she played many things. This son included, this would be the time her mother played a melody she would never forget. So, she hummed it.

Not being able to remember the rest, she just repeated the chorus. Her favorite part.

_"In my field of paper flowers…  
And candied clouds of lullaby…"_

_"I lie inside myself for hours…  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_..._…"_

Bankotsu drifted to sleep in Sango's arms. Unknowingly followed by Sango herself.

* * *

...I know...I know...i probably ruined EVERYTHING by having a modern-day song being sang by a fuedal-era character. 

And becuase of that, i had to change a line in the song, because it was too..uhh...modern?

"Our alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name..." Was the **ORIGINAL**. But since Inuyasha and co. doesnt even know what an alarm clock_ is,_ i had to change it to:  
"Or alarmed minds screaming, monsters calling my name..."

So yeah. I know the change is stupid (Alarmed minds? WTF!). But gimme a break, lol. Ok fine you dont have to, but i just thought this song kinda...fit? I dont know. THE SONG STILL DOESNT BELONG TO ME. THE SONG BELONGS TO AMY LEE AND HER BAND, EVANESCENCE. (i bet i even spelled that wrong...all her fans are gonna kill me in my sleep...scary...).

Oh! Another thing...this story was supposed to end a chapter ago, ya'know...lol but i kept on getting so many ideas i just keep adding on and on... I think yall will LOVE the next few chapters...can yall say jealousy? (lol ok so jealousy is MY favorite part of a story...) who the jealousy will be over is for me to know, and for you to find out. But i think yall will like it. Hopefully i dont get more and more ideas, to where this story will never end!

OMG! I GOT 67 REVIEWS! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE! Jeeze, you guys must actually like this then, wow..THANKS! I am so blessed to have yall review and say all that awesome stuff about the story and ocassionally me...THANK YOU GUYS! Oh--i could just hug you all...maybe even send you cookies! And believe me, thats an HONOR, becuase i NEVER sacrifice nor share ANY of my cookies...so yay for yall!

Do your thing, peeps (r/r)!

-Monica

PS: THANK AGAIN! WOO!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: (let this count for the last chapter too) I dont own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango mumbled something incoherent before trying to open her eyes. A bright light shone through the cracks as she tried, only resulting in Sango covering her eyes with her hands. 

'Was it morning already? And sun? I haven't seen sun in such a while…'

Sango adjusted her eyes to the light of the sun peaking through the canopy above her, creating spots of sunlight all over the forest floor. Looking around, it was definitely a sight to see. The leaves were shiny and damp from the heavy rainfall that night before, while the plants and flowers seem to have color brought back into them.

Now remembering the events of the night before, Sango searched around again, a little more frantic. Where was Bankotsu?

Of course he had left. Why was she looking? He was someone busy with things to do, whatever they may be. Why would he wait for her lazy ass to wake up?

Sango sighed as she removed the blanket over her, moving it towards her feet. She stretched her arms before continuing with her legs. It was an uncomfortable position to sleep in all night, back only laying on something as hard as a tree itself. Heck who was she kidding, she was just trying to get her mind off recent things.

Standing up, Sango felt the armor around her waist drop to the ground around her feet.

"…" Sango stared at it for a full minute before looking around for the obi (AN: Jap for the Sash around her waist that holds the two pieces of armor around her waist and lower back). Where had it gone? She looked all over the floor, her eyes running over everything.

Double looking the blanket she had set aside half-consciously, she picked it up in her fingers. It was pure silk, and very beautiful. It was a vagrant shade of red, the same shade as Bankotsu's obi. In fact…

"This is Bankotsu's obi!" Now measuring the width and height, Sango continued to question.

'It is so wide, and it's longer than I am, myself! No wonder he double knots it around his waist…it is so large. Come to think of it, mine is so small compared to his.'

Sango scrunched it together like a rope, wrapping it around her own waist. 'It fits pretty well…'

Putting it down, Sango lifted her armor and placed it on her waist again before lifting the obi again and double knotting it on her hip, like she did with her other obi. Where had that one gone? Did he take it?

'He must have, where else could it have gone? He must have used it to keep his own armor intact while his obi kept me warm in the morning. When did he leave?'

Rechecking her wound on her lower stomach, it was almost nearly healed. She knew it would heal quickly, Bankotsu hadn't stabbed her too fiercely.

Sango looked to her left to see her weapons neatly piled together at the base of the tree.

This making Sango smile. 'He's so neat.' The wind blew some loose strands of hair away form the rest of her tied hair, and into her face.

Sango curiously grabbed the tie holding her hair together near her lower back. She didn't remember putting it back together last night…

Peering at the tie, it was obviously very messy. Random hairs stuck out, while some of her hair wasn't even in the tie. This was definitely Bankotsu's doing. Sango chuckled.

Sango gathered her weapons, readying herself to go back to camp and receive a chastisement from her group for being out all night.

* * *

Another week slowly came and went. Sango noticed the quality from the climate that week brought. Beautiful weather. It was as if that one rainy night was just an outpouring so the sky can be refreshed. 

In the midst of a battle, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu once more, slicing at one of the three huge demons.

One large demon had already been put away to be given to Hell's gates, but two were still standing, though weakening.

But they weren't the only things weakening, Sango felt as if she was about to faint. The Hiraikotsu was becoming difficult to thrust.

The bodies of Kagome and Miroku were laid next to eachother after they had fallen unconscious. Kagome, being the one with the shards was hurt first, only to be followed by Miroku. Yunai was sobbing quietly in between both warriors while Shippou tried to be both supportive of Sango, who was standing infront of the 4 members of the Inu-gumi protecting the fallen comrades, and strong for himself so he wouldn't break out in tears for Kagome's fall.

Sango blocked another blow from the demon's spike shaped weapon with her Hiraikotsu. She sighed jaded; Inuyasha was taking care of the other demon. But…he had lost Tetsusaiga in the midst of his fight. Meaning the inevitable. Inuyasha was full-demon. Sango only knew of the horrors awaiting the rest of the group when he would be finished and bored with the demon he was toying with.

She needed to give him his sword. Sango could see it, but if only she could kill off the demon first.

Kirara was growling next to her, keeping some of the propelling tentacles away form the fallen members.

"Hirai—AUGH" Sango attempted to throw her massive flying bone, only to have the demon send a spike towards her wrist, the Hiraikotsu knocked out of her hand and a little way over.

Sango cradled the sprained wrist to her chest, did she break it?

"Sango!" Shippou called out worried.

"I'm fine, Shippou." Sango mumbled after turning to see him over her shoulder.

Yunai called through her tears. "Watch out, Sango!"

Sango turned her head quickly enough to see a massive tentacle fly her way, wanting to impale her quickly.

With a stressful grunt, Sango whipped out her katana.

"Die you—" Sango yelled painfully loud as the demon avoided her katana's path and slashed at her wrists, nearly cutting both hands off.

Dropping to her knees, she heard the cried of Yunai and Shippou asking her if she was ok, or to look ahead.

Sango stole a glance at the cuts on her wrists. Almost puking, Sango looked away from the pulsing muscle and visible bones that was now naked to the world. Blow flowed like a fountain, onto the blades of grass.

More calls of her name were heard before her sight became blurred and she fainted from blood loss.

* * *

Sango awoke what seemed to her a couple minutes later, which was actually an hour later. She felt her whole self wake as well, not just her brain. She felt the strength to twitch her fingers, ignoring the shot of pain that's trailed up her arm. Breath after slow breathe, her beat became normal again. 

As her ears started to focus in on things around her, she heard the sound a low growl, followed by a distant chuckle as the flap of a hut swooshed.

"Will he come back?" A familiar squeaky voice spoke.

Someone snorted.

"Who cares? Only reason I'm letting the bastard go now is to return the favor, so that next time I see him, I can rip him limb from limb."

Sango opened her eyes, a soft smile plastered on her face. She knew that voice. Attempting to lift her head, someone called her name.

Inuyasha and Shippou's head snapped at the direction Yunai's voice came from, seeing Sango rest her head once again.

Yunai came into Sango's vision as her hands lifted Sango's head once again and laid her head in her lap. "Are you ok, Sango? You got some pretty bad cuts…"

"I've been better…"

Inuyasha plopped down next to Sango leaning against the hut's curved wall. "Hey, Sango."

Sango noticed the slightly dejected sound of his voice. Something told her he was guilty. But why?

Oh, Sango remembered, he was in full demon form. She couldn't really remember, had he hurt her?

"Inuyasha? What happened?"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly; "You're asking the wrong person." Jabbing his thumb in Yunai's direction, Sango looked up at her curiously.

"I suppose you remember the time before you had fainted. You were fighting a large demon, Kagome and Miroku had fallen unconscious, and Inuyasha…well…I don't really kno—"

"Was full demon." Sango finished, looking at Inuyasha lower his head slightly as she sat up on her elbows, Yunai moving next to Inuyasha on Sango's side.

"I guess." Yunai looked at Inuyasha suspiciously, but then continued. "So right when you turned to look at Shippou for the moment, Hiraikotsu was knocked out of your hand. So you tried to use your katana, but the demon slashed at your wrists and almost severed them from your arm."

Sango glanced at her wrists. They were heavily wrapped in bandages, but even so she could still see a spot of red here and there bleeding through the material. It stung slightly, telling Sango Inuyasha must have tried to use Kagome's first aid kit for Kagome and Miroku were still lying a little way from them in the hut.

"Wow." Was Sango's only answer.

"So after you had fainted, Inuyasha had just killed the other demon. Almost at the exact time too. Then—"

Shippou, who was listening was interested in the awkward rest of the story, since he was an eyewitness, decided to finish. "Then all of a sudden, guess who popped up?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Yunai giggled at his silly and excited voice.

Sango smiled, turning on her side. She was starting to forget her pain. "Who?"

"Bankotsu!"

Sango's smile dropped. "Who?" She heard what he had said, she just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah I didn't believe em' either." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, stuffing his hands in the large sleeves of his haori.

"But it's true!" Shippou yelled. "So anyway, he walked past us so calm and cool. Me and Yunai we're like—" Shippou dropped his jaw as he purposely widened his eyes to show them their look of fright. "Kirara growled at him because he was coming towards you, but he just grinned like an idiot and held his hands up in defense!"

Kirara's ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"She stopped growling, but watched him carefully. We all were! That's when Yunai asked him what he was doing and while he was distracted, I bit his leg!"

Yunai placed a questioning finger on her chin as she looked off to the side thoughtfully. "…Really? Silly me, I just can't remember that happening…" How naïve.

Shippou's eyebrow twitched. "Fine! I didn't do that! But anyway…"

(Flash to the scene in Shippou's POV)

_Bankotsu didn't answer Yunai, even as she began to scream at him to step away from Sango. Dropping to one knee, he felt her pulse. I saw him nod, he must have felt it._

_"She's alive." He spoke suddenly._

_The demon suddenly attacked again, only gaining what seemed as half of Bankotsu's attention._

_He swiftly took out his large halberd, that thing was so big! It was probably the size of Inuyasha and me if I stood on his head! Well, including the hilt that is._

_Bankotsu wordlessly spun the large sword one-handedly before swiping it horizontally, sending invisible waves of energy at the demon, and killing it instantly. Bankotsu picked up Sango in his arms when-_

_"What the hell—" Bankotsu suddenly was attacked by Inuyasha! Well, full-demon Inuyasha. Bankotsu swung Sango on one of his shoulders, holding the back of her legs so she wouldn't fall, with one hand and blocking Inuyasha with Banryuu in the other._

_The battled for a few minutes—well I wouldn't call it battling, Inuyasha was fighting, and Bankotsu was blocking--before Bankotsu asked aloud why Inuyasha looks different._

_I looked at Yunai who looked as if she didn't know herself. Well of course she didn't know! Only I knew!_

_"Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga! Get his sword and give it to him!"_

_Bankotsu took a moment to look at Shippou incredulously, "Are you kidding me? He'll end up kill all of us with that thing in this state! He's fuckin' crazy!" Bankotsu dodged another swing of the claws._

_Demon Inuyasha was getting annoyed, he wanted blood. And soon._

_"Just get it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_Bankotsu scoffed, but obliged as he quickly dodged Inuyasha and ran to where I had said the sword was laying._

_Picking up the sword, Bankotsu threw it to Inuyasha. Something seemed to pull Inuyasha, which ended up in him catching it and returning back to normal._

_Yunai and Bankotsu both stared at him awkwardly._

_I ran to them, telling Yunai to wait there as I already heard Inuyasha start to protest about Sango in Bankotsu's arms._

_"What the hell are you doing with her! Put her down!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Bankotsu only rolled his eyes._

_"Inuyasha!" I yelled._

_"Shippou? What happened? What the hell is going on! And why is he here!" Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at Bankotsu's relaxed form._

_"Don't you remember anything, Inuyasha? You turned into a full demon!"_

_Inuyasha looked at me wide-eyed. I filled him in briefly about everything that happened._

_Then Bankotsu and Inuyasha chatted suddenly, which surprised me because it was almost civil! And I mean, c'mon—Inuyasha, civil? To Bankotsu? It's crazy! They planned on getting back to our small camp. By the way, Inuyasha and Miroku had built a small hut we stayed in while it rained. That's right. We hadn't moved form our spot! Kagome was in her time most of the week. I was just happy that she's back._

_Inuyasha suggested he hold onto Kagome, Yunai can also hitch a ride on his back while Bankotsu, who insisted on coming, was to ride on Kirara behind Miroku and Sango. They were laid down on Kirara's back, while I rid on her comfy head._

_The ride back was quiet, and nothing really happened. I got bored._

_When we got there, Bankotsu and Inuyasha carried the three inside the hut and laid them down. Yunai began to dress everyone's wounds, while Inuyasha told her, from what he could remember, of how to use the slippery stuff Kagome usually puts on our wounds that stings. She says when it stings, it's working. I hate it, even if it is working. It hurts!_

_Once that was all done, I sat on Yunai's lap. We were sitting in between Miroku and Sango, but closer to Miroku. Duh!_

_Inuyasha sat against the wall closest to Kagome, while Bankotsu sat near Sango's feet. All was quiet. I got bored again._

_I don't know how much time had past, but Inuyasha had finally broken the silence._

_"What were you doing saving Sango, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked in a harsh voice._

_Bankotsu stared at her for another moment before looking at Inuyasha lazily. Why they weren't fighting, I don't know._

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"_

_Inuyasha growled loudly._

_"I'm just not used to listening to a baka." Bankotsu replied calmly. A goofy smirk on his face._

_"Why you…" Inuyasha stood abruptly._

_I stood too, "Inuyasha, don't start anything near Kagome! You might wreck the whole place."_

_Inuyasha keh'ed before plopping back down on the floor._

_"Bastard." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. How immature._

_With a sigh, Bankotsu stood up and stretched. "I'll be on my way."_

_"Good." Inuyasha replied sharply as Bankotsu turned to leave._

_Upon hearing Bankotsu chuckle smoothly at Inuyasha's remark as he left, Inuyasha growled._

_I asked if he might come back, and of course, Inuyasha snorted._

_"Who cares? Only reason I'm lettin' that bastard go now is to return the favor, so that next time I see him, I can rip him limb from limb." He snapped.  
_  
(Back to Sango-awake scene in the hut) (Not Shippou's POV anymore)

"And then you woke up!" Shippou replied happily.

Sango had already sat up fully, her wounds were just a dull throb.

"I see." Sango replied.

"We probably could have asked more questions if Inuyasha hadn't chased him away." Shippou replied smartly, nose high in the air.

Inuyasha's hands formed into a fist as it punched Shippou on the head.

"Hey! What was that for, Inuyasha?" Shippou yelled, rubbing his new red lump. "I'm telling Kagome!" He threatened.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well Kagome isn't awake yet, you little runt!" He said in a taunting voice.

Everyone heard a heavy sigh before--

"Sit boy."

"Kagome? —AUGHH!" Inuyasha squeaked her name before he slammed into the floor head first, as usual.

Everyone turned to see Miroku shaking his head in disapproval while Kagome rubbed her head.

"Will he ever learn?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! Miroku!" Shippou shrieked elated before jumping into Kagome's arms.

Yunai gasped, she hadn't seen Miroku awaken. She scooted closer to him before encircling her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely.

Sango took that chance to see if she could catch up to Bankotsu. He was only human, how far could he have gone? Crawling on her knees out of the hut, Sango stood hastily once she was out of the doorway and jumped into a sprint forward.

* * *

Bankotsu walked slow and languidly through the field. It was midday, the sun was shining, and the wind was just perfect. Placing his hands behind his head, he shut his eyes as he went over the day's events. 

He had been walking mindlessly through the forest, when he suddenly saw a tree cleanly cut. Following the other trees that had the same things, there was only one conclusion. Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Turning back, he had finally found their battlefield in time to save her. There was no way around the fact that he did care for her. But it isn't a care for a mate or spouse. No, it's…its unexplainable really. They weren't blood related, meaning they couldn't have that special bond, nor were they lovers, so they couldn't share that special bond. But there was a bond between them. Could this be friendship?

As a child, Bankotsu had a lot of friends. They weren't close, but they were good playmates. Well, until he grew up to just want to see their blood on his hands. His team was his family, and even then, some of the group wasn't as close to him as Sango was. Sango held a place inside him. Where? He didn't know. But she was there.

He had stayed long enough in the hut with Inuyasha a few moment before to know that she would heal well. So he upped and left. Oh how he felt the need to start something with Inuyasha. But like the kitsune said, they shouldn't do it in the wounded persons' presence. Plus it would wreck everything. Not like Bankotsu cared for Inuyasha's dwelling, but still.

Bankotsu suddenly tensed as he heard the sound of feet shuffling behind him quickly. It wasn't distant, nor was it close. Over the years, Bankotsu had always been alert; thank goodness he still got it.

The person stopped behind him, he could hear labored breaths. Putting his arms down along his sides, he looked straight ahead, his back facing the person. Though, he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Bankotsu…" She sighed relieved. Why was he relieved too? He stayed still, unmoving. "I just…wanted to say thank you." It was definitely Sango.

Bankotsu smiled as he looked over his shoulder to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "You're welcome."

Sango also smiled. He took in that picture of her, her cheeks a warm pink from jogging as she smiled, a bit bashful, but it was still a smile.

"And for the blanket when you…left…that day. Thank you."

Bankotsu looked down at the obi he was wearing. It was Sango's. When he had given her his obi, his armor was greatly loosened and wouldn't serve very much protection, so he grabbed hers. It was a bit small, for her armor was light and thin, while his was thick and needed a longer obi. It only knotted only once and he couldn't even make a decent bow, like how he was used to. Remembering the battlefield where he killed off that demon for Sango's pathetic group, Sango wore his obi around her waist in the shape of a bow. He smiled again.

There was a moment of silence as Sango decided not to ask why or when he had left that morning. His business was his business, she was not raised a nosy person.

'I should tell her. Now would be a good time.'

"Sango?"

Sango looked up from the floor to his inclined head to see him turn all the way around and face her.

"Yes, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu took a few steps, coming right before her.

Why did Sango's heart leap for a moment as he placed his hands on her shoulders?

"Sango…he…he told me to tell you…"

"What is it? Who?" Sango asked, worried.

Bankotsu let his arms fall to his sides. "He said he loves you, Sango." His voice was downcast and melancholy.

Sango's eyes widened as she thought the worst. 'Kohaku…?' No, she didn't want to be right. Not this time. He couldn't have left her before she had even seen him. No.

"Wh-Who…Bankotsu…what are you…no…. Who said that?" Sango stuttered.

"He made me promise to you…"

"Please," Sango's eyes began to burn and sting,

"To tell you that he loves you…and that he'll meet you in your dreams."

"No…please tell me you're not talking about Kohaku…please…"

Bankotsu wanted anything but to tell her what had happened that foggy day.

_"Ninja kid! There you are…"_

_Bankotsu jogged over to where he saw Kohaku resting. He laid with his back against a tree, his head bent low._

_"Yo! I haven't seen you in forever, where have ya been?" Bankotsu crouched down, trying to look into Kohaku's eyes._

_Mistake._

_Bankotsu gasped as he clutched the young boy's chin in his hand and roughly lifted his face to see._

_"Damn…" Bankotsu murmured as he dropped down onto his posterior and grabbed the boy's shoulders. Kohaku's head swerved to the side as if he was dead._

_"Kohaku…who did this?"_

_Kohaku's eyes were blood red, dark black bags underneath them. But the color of his eyes…he looked as if he was alive again. His eyes held truth yet innocent naivete, curiosity yet respect. There were numerous scars on his cheeks, while blood tainted his hands and feet going up until his knees and elbows. His weapon looked as if it were dipped in blood itself as the weapon shook terribly in his hand. He was shaking all over. His taijiya outfit was almost in shreds. What had happened to this poor boy?_

_"Agh…the…the memories…Naraku…"_

_"Naraku? Did Naraku do this to you?" Bankotsu asked gently._

_Kohaku took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly through his nostrils. "Kami…"_

_Looking around, Bankotsu felt nor saw any signs of demons. Did Naraku just leave him here to die? He must have. Now that most of the Shichinin-tai was gone, and the last one was rebelling him, why else would Kohaku be useful now? He was just their messenger kid._

_Bankotsu saw tears flow down his cheek to linger on his chin before completely dripping on the boy's face. Kohaku's body racked with sobs. "Gods…Sango…what have I d-done?"_

_Curiosity lead Bankotsu to peering at the boy's back. And indeed there was a huge gash, probably from where Naraku had taken out the shard. But he thought the kid would die instantly without the shard._

_"Kohaku…" Bankotsu hesitantly grabbed the boy, bringing him into his arms to rest, not caring if his nice white clothes were being stained crimson. Kohaku's crimson blood._

_"Please mister…I…I have a sister…"_

_Bankotsu nodded. "Yes, I know her."_

_Kohaku looked into his eyes, "Do you?" Kohaku smiled. "Good…can you tell her…"_

_Bankotsu only nodded in agreement._

_"I love her, I love her so much. …My Ane-ue…" Kohaku looked away, almost shamefully. "But I will have to go to father and mother early."_

_Bankotsu saw how much determination was in this young boy before him. He remembered when he was his age; all he had to go through was picking his favorite dinner for his mother to cook. But Kohaku is on the brink of death, and he still cares more for his sister than himself. True courage and admiration. Sango must have been a very good sister. Bankotsu could already tell Kohaku was a good brother._

_"And I'm sorry…for murdering our own kin." Kohaku repeated in a more dejected voice, "Our own kin…"_

_Looking down, Bankotsu shut his eyes and whispered a small prayer. No, he wasn't a religious man, nor was he even close to being one. Heck, he didn't even remember the last time he ever prayed. But hoping the Gods will hear him, he prayed for Kohaku. This boy deserved to reach nirvana with his family and kin. He deserved it more than anyone else he ever knew._

_Bankotsu opened his eyes to see Kohaku looking at him. His large brown eyes looking into his own blue ones._

_"Will you tell her?"_

_"I will."_

_"…You promise?"_

_Silence. His eyes stared into the boy in his hands, the boy who held much strength._

_"I do. I promise."_

_He fell limp, and Azure no longer looked into Mahogany. A beautiful Mahogany; there were only one other pair of eyes that held the same perfect shade._

_Sango's._

Sango's eyes were now unseen as she lowered her head towards the floor. Her shoulders were squared, he body tense and slightly shaking. Her tears flowed like a fountain, but she made no sound, no whimper. Nothing to justify that she was actually crying.

"Gods…Sango…" Bankotsu reached extended one of his hand to her shoulder, only to be swatted away harshly.

"I don't need your damn pity! Gods, I take it from everyone! I'm sick of this!" Sango's head shot up, leering at him as if he had been the one to kill her dear brother. And he saw it, that look in her eyes, how could he miss it?

With sudden agility, Sango leaned back on one leg, sending the other hurling towards him. Not managing to escape it, Sango's kick sent him tumbling backwards. Damn, she was angry.

Bankotsu quickly grabbed her foot as she attempted to kick him in the chest again, only to have Sango skillfully pivot herself in mid air as she kicked him with her other leg. Letting go of her leg, Bankotsu swerved to the right, Sango falling on her side.

Due to her powerful mid-air kick, Banryuu's sheath strap snapped off, sending Banryuu onto the dirtied trail.

Both fighters eyed the large weapon before turning to look at eachother.

"Sango—"

Sango darted up onto her feet and made a dash for the weapon.

Bankotsu grunted as he pushed off the tree he was currently slumped on and ran infront of her. His arms wide open to block her from running past him, she skidded to a halt.

"Sango, what the hell are you doing?" Bankotsu yelled.

There were quick tears falling down her face, but she ignored them. She ignored everything, except for her thoughts.

No one was waiting anymore. Not Miroku, and now not Kohaku. One of the first times Sango had seen Kohaku as Naraku's puppet, she promised to kill herself right after she would kill him. But Inuyasha interfered. Then told her how annoying she and her brother were.

Sango gritted her teeth.

Now Kohaku's probably with their father and mother, smiling happily as he reunited with them. While she was stuck here, facing her nightmare everyday. Her nightmare of being alone.

"My nightmares…" Bankotsu heard her whisper angrily.

"You could have saved him!" Sango yelled at Bankotsu as she dropped down to a crouched position, sending her leg out to trip him.

Bankotsu fell onto his back, "No I couldn't have!" He yelled back. "Naraku took the shard out of his back…" Bankotsu looked straight into her eyes, she seemed to be frozen except for the fact that her tear were falling onto his chest's cloth. "You know he would have died without that shard."

There was a moment of silence before Sango walked over to his halberd solemnly and picking it up with both hands. Removing the cloth sheath, Sango walked over to him as he laid still.

With quick precision, Sango maneuvered the Banryuu to rest horizontally in her hands, the sharpness of it's side against her cloth protected hands. It didn't cut in, but if she held it long enough, it would.

Bankotsu worked hard not to smile at something he noticed. Something quite interesting.

"I'll kill you for that." Sango whispered hoarsely as she stood above him, each foot on either side of hips.

"Sango..."

Sango lowered herself onto her knees and then leaning down onto her elbows, Bankotsu's halberd still in her already wounded hands. Lowering the large sword, the sharp side of the halberd resting on the skin of Bankotsu's neck. He breathed deeply.

"You can fight this. You're brother said he will be with you in his dreams."

She stayed still, an emotionless look on her vacant eyes.

Bankotsu ever so slowly, was bringing his hand up to where hers was holing one side of the Banryuu. "You don't need to go around killing everyone in hand reach just because your brother left."

"…Did…did Kohaku remember me? Were his memories…"

"Returned? Yeah, they were." Bankotsu finally rested his hand on her hand, the one holding the right side of the Banryuu. "I told you he said he loves you, Sango. I know you love him too…" Quickly lifting the halberd out of her hand, Bankotsu pushed it off of him and out of Sango's grasp. She didn't seem to care.

The Banryuu fell on the ground again, out of the way. Bankotsu looked back to Sango as her tears came even harder. But this time, she whimpered.

Almost simultaneously, both warriors engulfed eachother in the other's arms. Bankotsu holding her by wrapping her arms around her waist, while Sango held onto his shoulders from behind as she rested her temple on his chest.

Using one hand to hold her by the waist, Bankotsu brought another one to caress the back of her head, smoothing her hair.

Sango grabbed handfuls of his clothing into her hands as he felt the wetness of her tears on his clothing.

"I'm so sorry…what was I doing…I tried to kill you…"

Bankotsu continued to pet her hair, "Don't worry about it Sango."

They remained that way for another few minutes.

"You know," Bankotsu chuckled, "You are the only other person, besides myself, I know who can actually lift Banryuu without help."

Sango smiled, her tears turning into mere sniffles. "But it was really heavy, I bet my wounds reopened."

Bankotsu sat up, Sango still in his lap. "Yeah well it was still pretty cool." He said before standing up fully. Sango wrapped her legs around his waist as he held onto her tightly.

Collecting his weapon and sheath, Bankotsu started to walk back to Sango's camp.

* * *

Kagome sat up straight and alert. Catching this, Inuyasha gazed at her. 

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I sense a huge amount of shards coming!"

That upon itself bringing everyone to stand, Inuyasha and Miroku collecting their weapons as Yunai grabbed Shippou while Kagome grabbed her arrows. Kirara, already in her larger form, began to growl next to Kagome.

Inuyasha stood infront of the group, his partner had gone into the woods, while Miroku stood next to Kagome and Kirara.

Tetsusaiga transformed once it exited his sheath. Taking a whiff of the air, Inuyasha then smelled a very familiar scent.

"What do you think it is, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked to Miroku, "I don't know. Could it be Narak—"

"Sango!" Kagome quickly discarded her weapons and ran to where she saw her friend, not caring who was holding her.

Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked forward as Kagome raced ahead of them.

"Kagome—" Inuyasha tried to grab for Kagome but she slipped past him and ran to Sango.

"Sango? Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked frantically as she stood beside Bankotsu, trying to see Sango.

Sango looked at her friend with a smile on her face before lowering her legs from Bankotsu's waist and detaching her tight hold around him. He doing the same, but hesitantly.

"I'm fine, Kagome."

Finally registering the fact that Bankotsu was the one holding her, Kagome backed up slightly, unknowingly into Inuyasha's protective hold. "Sango, is that who I think it is?"

Sango looked back up at Bankotsu, he looked at her curiously. "Yeah—"

"Keh," Inuyasha spoke from behind Kagome, "What's he doing here?" Miroku and Yunai stood beside Inuyasha.

"Thanks for the greeting, Inuyasha." Bankotsu smirked.

Inuyasha growled menacingly. "Time to cut that stupid little grin off your ugly face."

"No, Inuyasha. He's staying."

The group went quiet, or it would have been if Bankotsu didn't chuckle form behind Sango.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I said he's staying with us, Inuyasha." Sango repeated her voice slightly angered.

The group looked at Bankotsu, then Sango, then to Inuyasha's angry look.

"Wench! Do you even know who he is?" Inuyasha hollared.

Kagome sighed. Why did Sango want Bankotsu of all people to join them? What about his own team? What was going on? But Sango is a levelheaded person; she just wouldn't want to recruit someone out of the random. She probably trusts Bankotsu. 'I'll have to get the full story later…'

"Sit boy."

"GAH—" Inuyasha slammed into the floor, much to everyone's surprise.

"I trust your decision Sango," Kagome smiled, "Welcome Bankotsu." She sent Bankotsu a wide smile.

Bankotsu grinned at her, while Sango hugged her best friend. She was so scared the whole group would deject her decision. She wouldn't have known what to do.

Yunai stepped up, "Well if Kagome agrees, then so do I."

Everyone turned to Miroku. He looked shiftily from Inuyasha to Sango, from Kagome to Bankotsu, and last to his Koishii. Miroku sighed as Yunai looked at him with pure innocence. "I agree. Welcome, Bankotsu."

Inuyasha stood back up, recovering from his 'sat' position. "Keh, whatever. But if you do anything to slow us down or turn out to be helping Naraku…I swear I'll cut your fucking head off."

Bankotsu just chuckled again, "No need to worry, Inuyasha. I'm a good boy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before pivoting his heels to go back to camp. Everyone following after him.

* * *

All three men of the group sat silently around the fire. Kagome had grabbed both Yunai and Sango to escape to the springs, leaving the guys to sit by themselves. 

"So…" Bankotsu began, bringing his laced fingers behind his neck and collapsing backwards resting on the ground. "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

Miroku smiled earnestly. "Well I don't know about you, Inuyasha, but I have pleasurable time doing—"

"Shut your trap, Miroku. No one wants to hear your story about what you and Yunai do wherever you go in the middle of the night." Inuyasha barked.

Miroku's smile deepened as Bankotsu laughed. "So Yunai's your wife?"

"We are to wed after Naraku is dead." Miroku filled him in.

"Ah, I see. Congratulations."

Miroku was starting to like this guy. "Thank you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh, lets just hope you don't find another pretty woman to ravish and end up leaving Yunai behind."

"I swear Inuyasha, I wont do that again…" Miroku noted solemnly.

"Again?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Yeah, the stupid monk was suppose to wed Sango after Naraku dies." Inuyasha told him, "But ended up finding Yunai much more willing and dumped Sango."

"Ouch."

Miroku sighed devastatingly. "I will probably be paying my dues the rest of my life."

"You bet your ass you will." Inuyasha added threateningly.

Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha as he sat up, "You seem mighty protective over her, you love her or something?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "What! No!"

Miroku chuckled, "I do believe it is lady Kagome he loves. Sadly their love will be hidden from eachother until they feel enough strength to share their feelings. Honestly Inuyasha you should really—GAH—" Miroku felt the pain of a rock smacking him in the forehead.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha's cheeks were aflame, Bankotsu had never seen him blush before and couldn't help but laugh loudly at the embarrassed look on his face before also being smacked in the head with a rock.

"You too, stupid!"

Inuyasha pouted and turned all the way around, not wanting to be seen with such red cheeks.

* * *

Yunai sighed in delight. She and Kagome had just heard Sango's entire story about Bankotsu. Well atleast the parts she allowed to share. Sango mentioned there were some parts she had claimed to have 'promised not to tell'. 

The girls, along with Kirara and Shippou hadn't gone to a hot spring in such a while. It felt nice to relax once again.

Kagome giggled out of the silence, earning a few questioning glances. "Now that the boy and girl count is even, we can do more, you know, us girls, without leaving Miroku and Inuyasha alone again and again."

Sango and Yunai smiled and nodded.

"You never know…maybe even more people will join us!" Kagome added excitedly. She always liked the idea of a big group.

"Like who?" Sango asked.

Kagome pondered for a bit. "Oh I don't know, maybe Kouga? Or even Kagura if she could just get past Naraku."

"Kouga?" Yunai asked. "Who's that?"

"He's a wolf demon. Inuyasha doesn't like him very much, but only because their both canines fighting over Kagome." Sango filled her in.

"Yeah, it's stupid really." Kagome, who was already used to it, said without thought. "I mean, sometimes Kouga can be really sweet…but he just doesn't get it, does he?"

Sango shook her head in agreement.

"You mean, he doesn't get the fact that you love Inuyasha, not him?" Yunai asked innocently.

Kagome froze, "What? Did I say that?" Kagome chuckled nervously. "No, no…I mean…Love? …Well…I just don't…"

Sango sighed.

* * *

Woo! Long. Anyway, THX SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THESE AWESOME REVIEWS! SO COOL! THANK YOU! 

R/R please! I know you want to…

-Monica

PS: Did I mention the jealous thing wouldn't be in this chapter? Heh…heh…(dodges tomatoes)

PSS: Alright well this is the second time i have to type this PSS becuase i stupidly clicked something (i dont know what) and everything dissapeared. DAMNIT! Anyway, i just came to tell you this is the last 'crying in eachother's arms' chapter. I dont know, i guess i think thier corny and cliched. Mind you, i dont really know what cliched means, but i have a few examples that i heard somone say. I also feel the same for the fight scenes. I eman really, there are way too much! And to honestly admit something, i LOATH writing fight scenes. Hand to my Edgar Allen Poe books! Unfortunatly for me, i have 2/3 more scheduled to be written. One of those including the last and final fight with Naraku. Sigh, but i will keep writing like i do. Why? (damn i almost erased everything again...) Becuase i'm trying to upgrade on my fight-writing skills. Someone told me that i was improving, (Thank you to whoever said that a few chapters ago), so i guess it's working!

Anyway--Thank you for reading, so please review! (i honestly dont know when the next chapter will be up, and i wont lie and say it will be the next day)And i hope you have a nice day...literally. It just wont stop raining here in Brooklyn. ITS GETTING SO ANNOYING! But i love wind. So i guess thats an up side. Hey! When did i look on the brighter side of things!


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhh, a nice relaxing chapter. This chapter is more of a 'get to know the characters' more kind of thing. Well besides the fact that Kagura--

Oh, Snap! I almost told you didn't I? MWAHA (I'm on a sugar high.)

Well, Enj-EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha? Mine? Why I'd love to—(Rumiko Takahashi pops up out of no where)—MINE! (Cries)

* * *

Sango yawned silently as she sat up from her sleeping bag. It was still early morning, and the sun hadn't made a full entry yet. 

Looking around, everyone still appeared to be asleep, but it had been like that for a while. Sango smiled inwardly as her eyes rested on the sleeping form of Bankotsu. It had been a little over a month since Bankotsu had banded with the group, and she had just gotten used to the image of him sleeping a little farther away from everyone else. But nevertheless, he was always there in the morning.

"Keh,"

Sango gasped sharply, Inuyasha had startled her. Gazing up at him, Inuyasha was leaning against the tree that she was sleeping beside with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I still don't get why you want him here so bad. What's so good about him?"

Sango rolled her eyes as she slipped out of her sleeping bag, getting arranged for the day. "Face it Inuyasha, he's staying and you can't change that."

Inuyasha scoffed, "I didn't say I wanted him off the team…"

Sango just smiled daintily as she continued to roll the sleeping bag like Kagome customarily does.

"I'm just wondering why."

Sango shrugged.

After waiting a whole other minute, Inuyasha plopped down beside her, abridging his voice for only her to perceive. "I smelt your tears that rainy day Sango."

Sango delayed her movements; her eyes still cast downward as she lended an ear.

"And I smelt _his_ too." Inuyasha continued to look at her with meddlesome amber eyes. "I overheard a village man talking some rumors. That there is only one survivor of the Shichinin-tai. Is that true?"

Sango sighed, "Yes, but that's not why he's here."

"Then why?"

Finally looking to him, Sango began, "He deserves a place on this team. He's an experienced fighter, and whether you like it or not, we will need help with Naraku's collapse." Sango handed Inuyasha her sleeping bag and grabbed her clothes before disappearing into the woodland to change.

Inuyasha peered down at the sleeping back that had been shoved in his arms. There had been countless times when Bankotsu assisted Inuyasha to victory with the fights from the concluding month.

Looking to his sleeping form, Inuyasha grunted, standing back up. Bankotsu was sprawled out on his back, mouth open as he snored bluntly. Inuyasha saw the drip of drool sinking down the crack of his mouth.

'He might be a good fighter, but he is one hell of a snorer.'

Taking a glance at where the sun will be popping up soon, he fated it would be a good time to wake everyone up.

Walking beside Bankotsu, Inuyasha leered down at him as he started to kick his side. "Yo, Bankotsu, wake up!"

Bankotsu stirred, only to fall onto his side and restate slumber. It was like this every morning.

Inuyasha growled before grabbing the back of Bankotsu's head and colliding it into the damp soil he was sleeping on. "WAKE UP!"

"BEGH—GAH!" Bankotsu swatted away Inuyasha's clawed hand and sat up, wiping the dirt from his face. "I see you're quite crabby this morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted an inaudible answer before going to go wake up Miroku and Kagome.

Miroku was quickly awoken by a shove in the back by Inuyasha's foot, already used to the rough awakening. Miroku went on trying to wake up Yunai as Inuyasha went to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha knew better than to try and even shake Kagome up. She was much more grumpy in the morning that the surplus of the day. And being Inuyasha, who got sat to the ground numerously almost everyday, that, was a frightening fact.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Kagome rose groggily.

Sango emitted from the forest, equipped in her traveling yukata. "Is everyone awake already?"

She received a series of barely-awake nods and sleepy yes'. Kirara mewed into Shippou's ear, waking him.

"I figured an early head start would be good today." Inuyasha enlightened them as they did their usual routine of waking up and packing their possessions.

"Good idea, Inuyasha. I feel today will be a prevailing day." Miroku smiled as he took a deep breath of the morning air.

Once everyone had gathered their things and weapons, the group set off North.

* * *

"Damnit—" Inuyasha slashed angrily at the low-branched trees in his way. Bankotsu beside him, using Banryuu. 

The rest of the group trailed behind approximately close, not wanting to loose eachother in the heavily covered track within the deep timber.

"Let's take the short cut, we'll get where ever we're going much faster." Kagome began to whine, imitating Inuyasha. She and the rest of the group continued to raise their knees high in order to get past the now broken branches that littered the floor behind Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"Keh!" Inuyasha cut through another branch, "I would have gotten through this damn forest by now if I didn't have any tag-alongs!"

"We could have easily just gone the normal path, but nooo—We had to go straight through the forest!"

Miroku sighed. Yunai, being her usual quiet self sojourned being quiet, only computing her commentary in her mind.

"And—OW!" Kagome bellowed as another twig scratched at her naked shins. "This hurts!"

"Here Kagome," Sango placed Kirara down, her large crimson eyes glancing up at her inquiringly.

Seeming to interpret Kirara's dubious look, Sango crouched down and patted her head. "Don't worry, I'll make room." Sango then stood back up as she orderly placed her hands on Inuyasha and Bankotsu's shoulders, immobilizing them.

Walking past them once they had indeed stopped to look at her, Sango unstrapped Hiraikotsu from her back as Bankotsu and Inuyasha stepped back seldomly.

"Hiraikotsu!" The large weapon swiftly made way for the group as it cut through the foliage like a knife cuts cake. Slowly, the trees in their way fell to timber. Creating a clean channel through the forest for the Inu-gumi.

After Sango caught Hiraikotsu, she let out a satisfied sigh and went back to the derriere of the group where she was standing previously.

Inuyasha looked back at her, "Well you could have told us you could do that." He replied wearied.

"Oh." Sango smiled apprehensively, "I actually did that so Kagome could ride Kirara…"

The group glanced to see Kirara had already converted and was carrying a tiresome Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest; "We just started! And your weak legs had already given out. Pathetic."

Miroku looked to Yunai; "You should get on too." Yunai nodded and straddled Kirara.

"Sit." Kagome replied lazily as she laid her head down on Kirara's delicate mane. Inuyasha was, again, sent to the floor in a hasty heap of silver and red.

Looking ahead, the trees that were so graciously carved by Hiraikotsu were now reduced to 2 feet elevated stumps while the fallen trees just made it even more fatiguing to walk. But now they could go brisker, or so notioned Inuyasha, since the brittle women were riding.

Sango glanced at the twigs and branches that cluttered the floor in addition to before, then back to Miroku's feet. "Houshi-sama, maybe you should ride on Kirara too…"

Miroku looked to his own feet, obliviously wiggling his toes, then back to Sango. "But what about you, Sango?"

Sango crossed her arms over her chest. Obviously irked. "What, because I'm a woman I can't take a clean hike through the forest?"

Kagome sweat dropped as Miroku held his hands up in defense, a meek look residing on his face. "No, no, Lady Sango—I just though maybe you were tired or your feet hurt or Maybe you just didn't feel like walking now like Kagome and Yunai—" Miroku continued rambling instantaneously, "Or maybe Hiraikotsu is too heavy for you—why don't you give it to me-" Her eyebrow twitched.

Slap.

Yunai stifled a giggle as Miroku devastatingly straddled Kirara behind herself. A dark red hand print decorating his face. He was lucky; Sango had allayed the slap since this was obviously more tolerable than a nice pet on the behind.

Inuyasha stood on the tree's residing stub, Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. "And I honestly thought those had come to an end. It's nice to see them again."

Bankotsu chuckled as Sango stomped past himself and Inuyasha, Hiraikotsu held above her shoulder, proudly.

And the group continued on. Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, and Yunai rid Kirara as Sango, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu leaped from stump to stump.

* * *

Finally out of the now treeless forest, the Inu-gumi protracted on their way North. 

Kagome sighed as mellow as possible. Miroku, Yunai, and herself had gotten off Kirara once they exited the forest and was now afoot along the trail that resided amongst small hills in a grassy flat. The environment had completely changed everyone's mood from beleaguered to content.

Inuyasha took the head of the group with Kagome pursuing closely behind him and Bankotsu alongside her. Kirara, with Shippou on her back, was hiking a little ways behind the trio with Sango walking humbly beside her. And behind them were the betrothed couple Miroku and Yunai.

Yunai had to go slow now a days. Her stomach had swelled, but not by much. Enough to be conspicuous, though. And even though her growth rate was laggard, she was content with the sole fact that this baby was going to be born, and she was going to be its mother.

It surprised Miroku to all extents that she hadn't transformed into a…dare he say it…a bitch. Maybe the scuttlebutt around the villages he would pass by were wrong about expecting women. Maybe. But even so, he stayed chary and dare not step a foot in respectable ground. And if he thought he had worried or angered her, he would take her by the hand at night and give her a perfect view of the moon away from the group as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, always ensuing in sweet kisses.

Bankotsu chuckled lightly at the small crack Kagome had made about Inuyasha's 'cute ears', thus starting a glaring contest once she was done chortling. Inclining his head just the slightest beyond his shoulder, he looked at Sango from the corner of his eye. Was she always this hush?

Sango had her hands clasped together behind her and was browsing to her side, staring at the evergreen that followed the hills. She looked perplexed, but restful.

Bankotsu saw her smile at something. Tracing her vision, he saw nothing but the leaves on the trees. Yes, she was unmistakably at peace. With what though? Bankotsu shrugged as he looked back out infront of him.

Without warning, Inuyasha had zoomed to the ground in a fury. Bankotsu looked to Inuyasha and lingered, watching Kagome start to yell something at his diminished figure. Taking this as an opportunity, Bankotsu walked backwards after resting his laced hands behind his neck.

Sango hadn't caught Bankotsu fall into step with her until he nudged her side saying, "Yo, Sango, you listening?"

Snapping out of her musing, Sango looked up to him, being that he was the tallest out of the two. He had fallen in place intervening the large Kirara and herself. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu. What did you say?"

Bankotsu mentally shrugged it off. "Nothing important. So what's up? You're so quiet."

Sango took a glance at where she was staring at before looking back infront of her where Inuyasha and Kagome were both walking shoulder to shoulder resolutely, both looking in different directions with squared shoulders. "Just thinking."

"No kidding." Bankotsu gagged, "I was beginning to think you had this weird fascination with the trees."

Sango smiled, though the joke jesting at her. "This place has a weird vibe to it doesn't it?" She changed the subject, trying to support a conversation.

Ignoring the stray quality of the question, "Yeah," Bankotsu agreed looking around.

They were walking in silence once more, putting Sango's advance at starting a conversation in vain.

Sango looked down at the floor again as Bankotsu adjusted Banryuu's strap on his shoulder. He felt slightly awkward walking in silence, particularly with her damned cat right next to him, intently listening to his every word and examining his every movement out of the corner of her crimson stippled eye. She was notably protective over her caretaker.

Bankotsu probed throughout his memory bank for something he had salvaged there, wanting to ask Sango about it when he got the chance.

'Ah, yes,' Bankotsu registered quickly.

"Kagome looks familiar." Bankotsu started suddenly, making Sango look at him curiously. Kagome and Inuyasha had established a discussion again. What about exactly, he didn't know, for they were still remotely ahead.

Sango nodded, "Then you've probably seen Kikyou. She's her reincarnation."

(AN: I have no idea if Bankotsu already knew that or not…bite me.)

"Really?" Bankotsu looked from Sango to Kagome. "They have a big resemblance."

Sango nodded again.

"I noticed she was just as pretty as Kikyou. I knew I've seen that face somewhere…" Bankotsu smirked, keeping his dark sapphire eyes on Kagome's small frame.

Something within Sango started to hurt at the comment. She couldn't fathom why—no, she knew why.

Kagome was _everyone's_ favored. She was beautiful. She was resourceful. And she was a miko, with powers much like the infamous Kikyou. When they went to villages, she would continually be noticed and admired by both men and women. Could this be jealousy, Sango feels? Did she think it unjust? That such a simple girl as Kagome can one day descend into her well and come here, instantly having powers and beauty everyone would one day come to love her for? Sango had slaved so hard for her skills. Since youth, all she did was sweat and sacrifice. Sacrifice her childhood. Her image and figure. Her friends. Her everything, for the vigor she is now relying on. She had worked so hard for years…

Sango shook her head slightly and unnoticeably, trying to rid herself of these thoughts.

Smiling ruefully after expelling a slow and silent sigh, Sango looked back at the trees to her side, "Yes," She muttered audibly, "Kagome is very, pretty."

* * *

Inuyasha's head abruptly rose. 

"I sense a demonic aura…" Miroku drawled slowly.

"Kagome—" Inuyasha ordained as Kagome instantly bound on his back, knowing the routine by now.

Sango jumped on Kirara's back as Miroku and Yunai piled on behind her.

Inuyasha vaulted off, not remaining for the rest of the group.

Bankotsu examined around, scratching his head. His eyes fell on Sango, then smirked.

"Here, hold my Baby, that way I could run faster."

Without hesitation, and with a little struggle, Sango brought Banryuu to rest on her back. "Go Kirara!"

And with that, everyone left in a hurry to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha skidded to a halt, nose in the air sniffing at the wind while everyone also came to a halt behind him. 

Kagome looked at him, she still on his back. "You smell anything, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sniffed once more as if clarifying something and pivoted his heels portside before leaping into the trees. "Yeah, its kind of far away that's why I can barely smell it."

The rest of the group was following jointly.

* * *

Like Inuyasha had predicted, the demon was far away form where they were walking. 

The group had ran into a larger clearing that was easily surrounded by simple forest and a lake.

Inuyasha was suddenly caught off guard as the massive stench of demons and blood filtered through his nose, clubbing his stance backwards.

Easily catching the half demon's back, Bankotsu helped him up momentarily as Sango rashly hopped off Kirara and asked what happened.

"Well I'll tell you one thing," Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga form its holster, "Someone's in there, and their close to death."

Sango's eyes broaden as her gaze was sent back to the large amount of demons. There seemed to be a never-ending amount of them. And they were colossal! Something Sango wasn't used to was that the demons were all diving headfirst into the huge accumulation of demons, as if wanting to try and grasp something in the center of it all.

'That's probably the person Inuyasha was talking about…'

Sango couldn't imagine how terrified that person must be, but it was strange for that undivided lot of demons just wanting that one human. Why would they all thirst for this one human so direly that they would mettle so many other demons for it?

Inuyasha held on to Tetsusaiga's hilt tightly as he dashed forward, blindly jumping into battle. This was something Bankotsu was slowly adapting to, for Renkotsu and himself would customarily go over a battle plan and devise for everything before jumping into a fight. Bankotsu suddenly felt the slender wind of Hiraikotsu rushing past him, and an equally accelerated Sango running after it, right behind Inuyasha.

Miroku pecked Yunai on the cheek before departing after Sango and Inuyasha, sutras already poised in his hand. Yunai looked after him as Shippou gathered himself in her arms. Kagome and Kirara were on either side of the defenseless human and kit as Kagome had her arrows poised ready to shoot and had stepped up a few steps.

Deciding to stay a little closer to Kagome, just in case, Bankotsu stayed behind, sending waves of energy from his halberd from where he was.

* * *

Yunai had squatted down, viewing the brawl with spacious eyes. From her vision, you could see random flashes of bright yellow beams and the booming voice of Inuyasha calling his Wind Scar. While a little more in the center you could see Sango's large weapon Hiraikotsu suspended in a loop before disappearing into the crowd of demons to where Sango would be. And on occasion there would be the loud call of Miroku opening his Kazaana as he faced away from the middle, to the surrounding woods, knowing there would be demons behind him. Yunai knew he was resisting from sucking up everything on the one chance that the person in the middle would still be existing. 

Then there would be the sporadic swoops of Bankotsu's large whaling weapon, sending any approaching demons to their expiration while Kagome would shoot an arrow or two at a place she saw too many demons were collecting in one space. She wanted to keep them distanced.

There are reasons for fighting, and there are stupid excuses for fighting. The Inu-gumi's reason was one half demon named Naraku. There were no stupid excuses for fighting for them. They fought for the jewel shards, and that's all. But somehow on their seemingly endless voyage, the line between having a reason and not having a reason sort of…vanished.

* * *

Sango grunted a second time, swinging her weapon of choice without letting it fly at the demon trying to go at her face. 

She was so close to the center…but the fact that she was in the middle of large demon assault was not merely a mental obstacle, but also a physical one.

Sango was already so fatigued; it was not an elementary task to get in the middle of this mosh pit. But permitting this to stop her from saving another life was unacceptable.

"HIRAIKOTSU—" Sango wailed as the bone propelled through the air.

The weapon easily sliced through the swarm of demons that dared to stand in the exterminator's way. Looking sidewise for the instant, she double looked something on the ground.

Sango dodged another demon before swiftly removing it from the ground and staring at it dubiously.

"K-Kag—"

Sango crashed in the dirt from the impact of a demon head-butting her from behind. The object fell from her hands ahead of her. The young woman's head snapped up, searching or the fallen fan. Chancing a glance behind her, Sango quickly rolled out of the way as a demon slammed into the ground where she once was standing on all fours.

Frantically scrambling and grabbing for the fan, Sango felt the same demon crash into the ground where she was passing as she crawled, making the dirt from the ground rise into the air in a sort of dirt-mist.

The same loud whistle of Hiraikotsu approached earshot as Sango predicted where it would drop anchor. Sango would have stood and attempted to catch it, if she hadn't seen a glance of an immobile hand under the floating demons facing her.

Quickly grabbing the fan and tucking it into her suit, Sango punched and kicked her way through the crowd, not caring for the brutes that were clawing and biting at her skin. Hiraikotsu settled itself into the floor of the clearing after making a full 360 degrees, for Sango was not there to capture it. She was now in a stone throw's distance of the center of the demons where they were creating a small circle around the object of prey, each making it a tendency to try and smite it.

Dropping to her knees once she indeed reached the middle, Sango stared wretchedly at the image of Kagura laying on the red dyed earth, basically on the threshold of death. Demon after demon had slammed into her, striving to bite her, damage her. And it was visible with naked eyes.

Angled on her abdomen, Kagura appeared to drop in and out of awareness Sango had noticed, considering that Kagura's crimson colored eyes would shut momentarily before opening just a crack.

"Kagura—"

Sango crawled quickly over to her on her knees before descending on top of Kagura's worn figure, protecting her.

"Kagura…KAGURA!" Yelled Sango as she moved her head to see the back of Kagura's. It wasn't stirring.

Sango's endeavor to lift herself off the ground on her fours over Kagura only proved to be futile as she was pushed back down atop of the frayed demoness. A demon had crashed into her back before joining the immense group of demons encircling them.

Kagura seemed to airily grunt at the weight of Sango being pushed into her.

"…Kagura?" Sango had head the small noise and pushed off the ground successfully, "Kagura!"

Now looking at the profile of Kagura's scarred face, Sango looked her over quickly. She was so damaged…

"Sango…?" Kagura's eye opened just merely.

"Kagura, what happened?" Sango yelled over the obtrusive shouts of her group and demons alike.

There was a considerate amount of silence between Sango and Kagura as the demons continued to stare or swarm precariously close to the two females, shrieking their usual screams of danger.

Kagura's face suddenly contorted with worry as he eyes began to close.

"Be-behind…you…" Kagura passed out.

Not immediately grasping Kagura's words, Sango stared at her quizzically, her eyes roaming for any sign of why she would suddenly swoon.

Wait what—

Sango's mouth hung slightly ajar, her yes wide with terror. Beginning to croak and whimper, Sango felt the horrid, blazing, white burn of pain from the large mouth of the demon sinking his teeth into her arched back.

"Ughk—"

It felt as if there were 8 massive knives impaling her at the same time. At first, the demon was still, slowly sinking his fangs into her back before beginning to protest and shake it's head trying to rid his teeth of the woman.

Sango's vision swayed as her elbows bucked underneath her, making Sango keel into the crook of Kagura's neck. Letting out another croaked whine as the demon separated himself from her back and zoom away, Sango collapsed completely before her eyes shut entirely; her scalding blood only blanketing her in liquid warmth.

* * *

"Oh he's just so cute!" Sango pinched the small boy's cheeks, careful not to injure the tiny frail one. 

Sango's father peered from above her small form, lightly smoothing her hair with his hand. "Yes, Kohaku is quite cute." Reaching for his son, Saburaji clutched him under the arm pits and lifted him in the air.

"Quite cute?" Sango asked skeptically, "He's the cutest baby in the world!" She protested firmly.

Sango's father chuckled delicately. Kohaku was brought to his father's chest, one of his father's hands under his arm and the other holding him behind the knees.

"Go! Go!" Kohaku gave Sango a wide smile as he continued to call her closer.

Kohaku was at a mere age of 1 year and 2 months, and he was giving everyone their personal nickname, judging by the last fraction of their name.

Sango giggled at his brother's silly antics, watching him wave his fists in the air as if he was howling 'Victory!' Walking closer, Sango tickled the bottom of his foot, making him laugh out loud. Thus, resulting in the surplus of the family laughing alongside him.

An elder woman maintaining a laundry basket under her arm walked in humbly, taking in the picture of the remaining Chief Taijiya's family. Rezuri, Saburaji's wife had past only a year and 2 months ago, during the birth of Kohaku.

The old woman smiled at the memory of Rezuri's last words to her husband…

_'Please…don't remember me by my departure, but by my children's eyes. For they do not only hold my resemblance, but my remaining soul…I will always love our family, Saburaji. Take care, my love.'_

Rezuri was never apprehensive of death. Never. If anything she feared for her family. Yohana could see it in her eyes that now were residing in her remaining children. Notably, Sango. Maybe, just maybe, Sango will hold the same strength her mother always held. Which reminded her…

"Sango, I'm sure your Sensei will be angry at you if you miss training, today." The old woman said, picking some of her clothes from a random pile near her futon.

Sango looked at her curiously through giant russet orbs; she had not noticed her walk in. Beaming, Sango nodded. Old woman Yohana was always like that.

"Ok, Yohana-sama!" Sango looked back to her father and brother; "I won't be long. Sensei said today we are just going to be learning about weapons." Sango smiled.

"Weapons?" Sango's father didn't like the sound of that.

"Be on your way, Sango." Yohana walked over and placed a fragile hand on her back, "Or else you'll be late."

Giving Sango a last smile, Yohana watched her skip away before veering to the young girl's father once he began to speak.

"Do you think this is really a good idea?"

Yohana continued to pick up Sango's clothes and toys, as well as Kohaku's. "Oh Saburaji, you worry too much." They had a conversation much like this one everytime Sango would tell her father that her Sensei would introduce something new to his humble class. It was only normal for Sango's father to fret about his only daughter going to train to be a Demon Slayer at such an early stage. Yohana had always heard Saburaji talk on about his son becoming the head of the Demon Slayers when he would grow valorous, to Rezuri, but Rezuri would always answer something questioning and trivial like, 'Yes, I suppose that might happen.'

Then Rezuri would continue to do whatever she was doing before stating something like, 'I saw Sango today in the field with a few other children.'

Saburaji would probably adjourn to eat whatever Rezuri had made that day. 'Oh really?'

'Yes, she was very cute. What amazed me was her strength…'

'What did she do?'

Rezuri would commonly chuckle or smile, 'Oh nothing unusual.'

Her husband would award her a whimsical look.

'I just thought it was very nice how Sango had ran all the way to me when a boy had injured his knee. But when I got there, it was already tightly covered in cloth, which I noticed to be the hem of Sango's yukata I always had trouble putting together. And when I asked him how it happened, he told me he was playing a game when he fell and collided his knee into a rock.'

'Sango did that?'

'Yes, and when I asked him where he had hit it, he pointed to the large tree on the border of our village. Sango had attempted to carry him part of the ways, and actually becoming successful too.'

It was like that frequently. Saburaji would summon his daughter from where ever she was just to praise her, earning a confused but pleased young girl in his wake.

Of course, the boy was only 3 ½ and seldomly more than half Sango's weight, but Sango was almost 5.

Yohana glanced back to Sango's father as he set down his son onto the floor, Kohaku beginning to remonstrate with his arms flailing in the air to be picked up again.

"Yes I suppose."

Yohana nodded contently before remembering something, "Ah yes, I do believe you were scheduled for an extermination near the mountains today, am I right?"

"Oh, Yohana, I almost forgot!" Saburaji gasped, grabbing his weapon and suit before spouting out of the hut.

Kohaku looked out of the hut from where he was set down for a twinkling before crawling to the door and sticking his small head of the flapping cloth that overlaid the doorway.

"Papa…" Kohaku watched as his father almost tripped before regaining composure and turning a corner. Lifting a small childish hand, Kohaku open and closed his four fingers repeatedly. "Bye-bye Papa…bye-bye…"

Lifting Kohaku from behind, Yohana set him on the bed she was sorting which clothes were Kohaku's and which were Sango's. "Kohaku, one day you will love your sister." She began abruptly.

Kohaku looked at her peculiarly before forgetting she was even talking and stealing a piece of his clothing, flinging it on the floor and giggling as he pointed to it.

"And one day, you will come to a time when you will doubt your sister…"

Speaking out of experience, Yohana continued, ignoring Kohaku trying to reach for the fallen clothing.

"But do not doubt her, Kohaku." Catching him with informality before he fell off the bed due to the unbalanced movement, Kohaku landed on the bunk once he was set down. "She will do anything for you."

Kohaku stared at the old woman. "Go?" As if comprehending everything she had just voiced.

Yohana nodded, "Yes, Go."

(AN: No matter what you're thinking, this little glimpse into the past on Sango's part will be beneficial to the subplot…well atleast I hope so. If not, I just thought it was kinda…cute? Gosh I suck.)

* * *

Except for the cackle of the fire ignited on wood, everything was inactive. The night was windless, no soft hum of the gale to lull anyone to sleep. 

The cluster had set up camp, far from the herd of demons they had seen, and gradually overcame. Due to Sango's injuries, they, again, had stayed on hiatus for a few days.

"So…" Bankotsu attempted to crack the heavy silence, not doing a very good job. "I…uh…"

"Would you quite doing that?" Inuyasha voiced aloud suddenly. "You've been making those weird sounds for a while and it's getting annoying!"

"Didn't know you were so touchy. But ok, I'll stop." Bankotsu sent him a devious grin.

"Keh."

"I was wondering," Miroku cut through, looking towards Kagura. "Why exactly were you…well I mean, why were you being attacked? By Naraku's demons, if anything?"

The group looked to her as well, wondering the same question.

Kagura was wrapped in a blanket Kagome had given her, slowly sipping her remaining tea. But even as she did, there was an evident smile on her face.

"It's quite a story…"

"I'm sure we'd like to hear it." Sango spoke, her chest, back and arms heavily bandaged.

Kagura looked around, the same questioning look on everyone's faces. Well, save for Inuyasha's. He looked like a mix of, 'bored-to-death' and 'I-could-care-less'. Always a mixture of something, wasn't he?

"Alright," Kagura agreed. "But I need to tell you something, Sango."

Sango gazed at her with alert eyes, "Yes, what is it?

"…"Kagura seemed to go through her musings of how to say this. "…Kohaku…He—"

Sango looked to the side a thoughtful look on her face. "Yes, she mumbled humbly, "I know. The shard got taken out of his body…"

Kagome gasped aloud, "Oh, Sango…" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. And she was so close to getting him too…

Miroku placed his hands in prayer form, sending Kohaku a farewell prayer before giving Sango a sympathetic look. Yunai also seemed sullen as she courteously brought a hand to Sango's shoulder.

Bankotsu stayed quiet.

"How did you—"

"It's a long story." Sango interrupted Kagura. "Please go on."

Kagura nodded, "I was flying on my feather. Naraku had sent me a day ago to see the surrounding area—"

"Wait! So you know where that bastard's hiding!" Inuyasha yelled, going to stand on his feet.

Kagura regarded him solemnly. "I do."

"Well why didn't—"

"Inuyasha." Sango sent him the fiercest glare she had ever given to man, empowering him back to his posterior in a quiet manner.

Kagome looked on with an amused smile. 'That seems to work just like the Sit command! How does she do that…? I wouldn't even have to waste my breath…'

After glaring at Inuyasha a little more, Sango directed her gaze to Kagura. "Go ahead, Kagura."

Kagura shifted her crimson orbs from the angrily pouting Inuyasha back to Sango. "Naraku had sent me to scour the surrounding area so he could finish what he was doing with any intruders. Though I had an inkling it was also to get me out for a few days. I don't know what happened in the castle, but when I woke up the next day I heard the screaming of a boy, and the familiar scent of Kohaku had come in with the wind…"

Sango was staring at Kagura intently, hanging on her every word.

"I had seen Kohaku being chased by probably more than 200 demons. And after we had made that arrangement," She pointed from herself to Sango for emphasis, "I decided it would be good to help him. Plus I was also wondering why he was being chased by Naraku's demons."

Kagura's eyes roved over the group, watching them listening carefully. "Once I killed off the demons, he thanked me…but I noticed his eyes were…he wasn't in Naraku's clutches anymore. Some how, he had taken the shard out by himself. But he was so damaged, there were scars all—"

"All over his face, and his weapon, hands, and legs were heavily covered in blood." Bankotsu finished for her, glancing off into the surrounding area as he stared at the horrid image in his mind once again.

The group looked at him curiously, wondering how he had known. Even Kagura seemed bewildered.

"How—"

Sango cut her off with a wave of the hand, as if trying to grasp Kagura's attention to herself, "Please continue, Kagura…" Sango looked to Bankotsu, "You may question him later." Sango's worried stare made Kagura continue.

Kagura nodded once again before starting again, "Yes, he was heavily wounded. Kohaku was telling me as we walked how sorry he was about something…always saying he was sorry, 'Ane-ue'."

Sango's hand fisted around the fabric from her yukata that covered her collarbone. This topic was making her sensitive and overcast. Beginning to bounce her heel off the ground just an inch, the Inu-tachi knew she was nervous.

"We had only gone for 5 minutes before he fell to the floor. He was going to die right then and there if I hadn't given him a potion that I always keep with me. The potion sustains life, its powerful…and I had given it to him on such an impulse I forgot to save just a little for myself…" Kagura looked at her fingers as they clutched the blanket around her shoulders.

"But anyway, the potion works a lot like a shard of the jewel, except the jewel is much more powerful. I gave it to Kohaku, in hopes of him finding you before his destined death. It was then that I heard the small buzzing of the Saimyosho coming to check up on me when I knew I had to leave Kohaku. So I left suddenly, pointing him in the direction I knew you were heading."

"How did you knew where we were?" Kagome queried.

"I had seen your group walking as I passed in my feather."

"So we were close to Naraku all along! I knew I had sniffed that bastard out…then you had to come…." Inuyasha grunted before stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his haori, knowing there was nothing he could render about it now.

"Yes, I apologize…" Kagura directed to him before continuing. "And that's the last time I saw Kohaku. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to or else the Saimyosho would have seen him. Where he went…I have no idea…"

"This is where I take over."

Everyone looked to where Bankotsu was sitting.

"What are you babbling on about, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha spoke.

Bankotsu enlightened them of his share of the story, the side Sango had already heard. He didn't consider it good for Sango to lend an ear once again, but she seemed to keep a more stoical head than last time. Probably because it wasn't so afresh to her.

"So you had found him. My potion must have worn off by then…" Kagura muttered.

"Yeah."

There was more muteness throughout the group, all engrossed in their own deliberations.

Kagura began to laugh, through the awkward timing.

"But, I must say…" Kagura began to rummage through the small pocket within her kimono.

Everyone was watching her resolutely, wondering what she was going to take out. Would it be dangerous? But she was smiling, could it be humorous?

"Ah—" Kagura look out a small pouch. It wasn't very fancy look, nor did it look patched herself. It was good handiwork, but it wasn't perfect. There were floral designs on the pouch, only decorated in dark crimson and light hue of green.

Kagura opened the pouch and stuck three delicate fingers inside, extracting a small ebony ball.

"Wow…" Shippou bounded forward, almost touching the ball with his nose as he landed on Kagura's lap. "What is it?"

The ball was sober, but luminous and arcane. Yet, no one could detect any evil enclosing it. The group leaned in close, all pondering what the small ball was, exactly.

Before waiting for her answer, Inuyasha seized it from her hand, keeping a tight hold so it wouldn't drop.

"What exactly is th—"

"Agh…" Kagura suddenly grasped at her chest as she hunched over in her seat. All the years of this agony surging through her substance from Naraku's threats had made it routine to glare oppressively at Naraku once he squeezed on her life source.

Sending Inuyasha the reminiscing glare she was so used to giving, Kagura muttered, "My…heart…"

Finally grasping the picture, Kagome grabbed the ball from between Inuyasha's clawed fingers and let the ball roll without restraint in the palms of her conjoined hands. Closely observing the ball so it wouldn't roll out of her hand, Kagome watched it slow down, finally coming to a halt before--

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

"KAGO—GAH!"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT! YOU JUST GRABBED IT OUT OF HER HAND, NOT EVEN KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!"

"…Kag-gom-me…"

"SIT! SIT-SIT-SIT!"

The group watched grinning as Inuyasha continued to sink lower into the ground.

Kagura breathed in and exhaled slowly, feeling surpassed. The scorching pain was subsiding, and that would be the last time Kagura would ever have to savor that pain. Kagura smiled slightly, enjoying her freedom.

Kagome was still carrying the ball as she continued her Sit decree. Gently taking it from Kagome's hands, Kagura studied it a little more.

Her heart was in her raw hands. But not only her hands. It had been through Naraku's, Inuyasha's and even Kagome's. It wasn't anything shocking or purge-worthy, save for Naraku's segment. Her heart did not come in the form of the people around her did. It would soon though, once Kagura would put this into her body, her heart will function, beating to an existing pulse.

Kagura looked around, only to see everyone had seized what they were acting to look at her. She smiled.

"We're sorry, Kagura, please go on." Kagome sent her an apologetic smile.

Kagura nodded, holding the ball closer to her body. "Once I had reached Naraku's barrier, I had already decided enough was enough. I was going to steal my heart back no matter what it would take."

"Well that's stupid." Inuyasha voiced in instantly, making everyone stare at him in askance. "If you were preparing to sacrifice your life for your heart, then what would your heart be use for if your not even alive?"

Kagura shook her head, "No, that's not it. The fact that I would be able to steal it back was all that mattered. Whether I used it or not, I wanted what was mine. And if I stole it before I died, I would have been satisfied."

"But anyway," Kagura noticed their cross-breaded faces of resolve and morose looks. Feeling she had to lighten the mood, Kagura's smile widened, "So I stole it."

"And by guessing by how we found you, Naraku sent demons to go after you." Miroku suggested. Kagura nodded.

"If you all hadn't been there to save me…"

"Keh, if anything you should be thanking Sango of all people."

Everyone besides Sango and Inuyasha looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked, glancing at Sango's content face.

"You guys really don't know what happened do ya?" Inuyasha smirked at the group, favoring the fact that everyone was heeding to his every word.

Kagome glared. "Well we would have if you hadn't zoomed past everyone in the middle of the fight with Kagura and Sango in your arms!"

"Well where was I supposed to bring them! If you hadn't seen, they were bleeding to death, Kagome!" Inuyasha equated her tone.

Kagome growled, despite her humanistic self. But even so it sounded very Inuyasha-like. Making Inuyasha smirk even more.

Inuyasha took a glance at the group, expecting to see their amused faces looking at the two of them.

"H-hey!"

Everyone looked to him, as if just realizing he was there. Sango had begun to say part of the story as everyone listened to her.

"Shut up, Sango, I'm tellin' the story!" Inuyasha huffed. "So anyway, I had just gotten to the center of the large demon pack…"

(Flash to scene Inuyasha's talking about)

_"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha roared after he had faced away from the middle of the brawl, not wanting to injure anyone of his teammates or the person within._

_Making his intervals to the center, the distinct smell of blood came flowing into his nose like powdered snow on a winter day._

_"Sango's blood!" Inuyasha confined through the demons infront of him, killing off many in his way._

_Passing the abandoned Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha began to worry after he had hauled it on his back just incase. Inuyasha's alarm sounded in his head once he reached the scene._

_There, Sango lay collapsed on someone, preserving their form. She already had numerous cuts and bruises; not to mention the large bite marks on her back._

_Inuyasha ran to her, checking for a pulse. Relieved that he had indeed found one, he moved Sango's hair, for it was in the person she was protecting's face._

_"Kagura?"_

_They were both heavily wounded, Kagura more than Sango surely._

_Scooping both women into his arms as they were, he bounded towards Miroku, intent on telling him to use his Kazaana._

(End.)

"As I was running towards the camp, I heard Miroku use the Wind Tunnel before telling Kagome to follow on Kirara."

"Yeah, and once we reached camp that's when I found out what happened." Kagome added.

Inuyasha nodded in Kagome's general region. "Then you guys came." He directed to the rest of the group.

Bankotsu had remembered that, when Inuyasha had rapidly leaped out of the enormous quantity of demons, both Kagura and Sango in his arms, bleeding heavily.

He had registered how his heart suddenly felt like someone had squeezed it once his mind took a picture of Sango's impaired and bloodied face. He knew he would never be able to forget it.

Bankotsu looked back to Sango. She was smiling, a small Kirara in her arms purring languidly while she fondled her, as Kagura said her many thanks for protecting her. Sango said she was welcome, continuing to smile her radiant smile, even if it wasn't that flashy.

She always put a smile on for her friends, that, he had noticed. Even if she didn't want to smile, she did. And even if she didn't like the current state she was in, she did it for her friends. She knew she had to be influential for everyone. For them. For him. And he did feel strength from her. Her smiling face made him feel……what was it? Made him feel.… Yes, that's it. It made him feel.

Kagura took a deep breath before raising the orb to eye level. "Alright well, here goes nothing."

The group hushed their mouths and thougts. 9 pairs of multi-colored eyes watching closely, including her own scarlet ones.

Opening the front of her kimono to expose her chest bone, Kagura placed the orb above her heart, holding it in place with one delicate finger.

Kagura sharply gasped in air as she pushed, feeling the orb slowly reduce itself into her.

It was almost like a countdown to how far it was going inside Kagura, the slowness making everyone on the edge of their seat.

5.

There was a little more than half left. Everyone didn't even blink.

4.

Halfway finished.

3.

Almost…

2.

Less than a quarter of the small ball was showing. Kagura felt her stomach lurch with excitement.

1.

There was only a speck left…

And in less than a second, Kagura's chest kindled to a brilliant blue. The reflection shining off everyone's anticipating faces as their eyes lingered on her.

It was over. No more light and anticipation, no more waiting.

Kagura opened the eyes she had shut from fright during the light, to expose elated flickering orbs. Without hesitation, Kagura reached a hand to her heart, doing her best to feel for something. Anything.

Kagura's expression dropped. She couldn't feel—

Bump.

Her eyes widened. Was it…

Bump-Bump.

Bump-Bump.

Bump-Bump.

And faster...

Bump-Bump.

Bump-Bump.

Bump-Bump.

Kagura broke into a wide smile, taking her hand off her heart only to finger her neck. Kagura felt the same sound of blood rushing through her veins.

Kagura treasured the sound; she was utterly drowning in it. The slow Bump, only to be followed immediately by an even faster one, then it repeated.

Bump-_Bump_.

Bump-_Bump_.

Bump-_Bump_.

"I…I can feel the blood pulsing through my veins." Kagura let out the dragging breath she didn't know she was maintaining. "It feels…marvelous."

The group smiled at her, happy for her. Even Inuyasha smirked his casual smile.

* * *

The expanded Inu-gumi of 9 members in total had fallen asleep shortly afterwards. They wanted to leave early in the morning for reasons unknown. 

"Mmm…" Bankotsu protested in his sleep.

"Bankotsu—" Sango shook him delicately again.

"…Go away Inuyasha…" Bankotsu batted her hand away before turning on his side, his eyebrows knitted together in a frustrated fashion, trying to return to his marvelous dream of being neck-deep in food…

Sango looked to Kagome, a small smile on her amused face. Kagome returned it.

Again, Sango rested her hand on Bankotsu's shoulder, pushing him on his back. "Bankotsu…" She whined.

Bankotsu grunted slightly at being rolled on his back. Sango was glad he always slept the farthest away from Inuyasha, or Inuyasha would have presumably heard that. "Bankotsu—" Sango tidied her hand on Bankotsu's chest, shaking him once again. "Wake up for a second."

One of Bankotsu's eyes opened just a crack. Bankotsu was puzzled to see Sango there, instead of Inuyasha. But his scheme of actually sleeping that night would not go deterred.

"One." He counted, and with that, Bankotsu closed his eye once again and tried to go back to sleep.

Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome giggled quietly.

Upon hearing someone giggle, Bankotsu opened both of his eyes gradually. Curious to whom else was with Sango.

Now that he had unlimited view of everything in his capability, Bankotsu saw Sango sitting on her knees to his right, with Kagome in the same position squatted to his left. And in-between them, was the lack of the rising sun. Infact, no natural light was around to any extent. Bankotsu snarled. It was way too early to be woken up.

'I mean, we did talk about waking up earlier this morning…but aren't we pushing it, just the slightest?' He notioned sarcastically.

But he smirked regardless to the time, as his eyes rested closed once again. If it were anyone else, he would have socked them in the gut before going back to sleep without crime. "So how may I help you ladies in the middle of this starry night?"

"Can you accompany Kagome to the well?" Sango asked in precipitance, taking her hand off his chest. A small blush on her face went overlooked.

"The well?" He asked, opening his eyes curiously.

Kagome and Sango exchanged indecisive looks before looking back down at him.

"I'll explain it on the way, Bankotsu. But I would really appreciate it if you come." Kagome gave him a 100-watt smile, as if hoping that would coax him.

"Kagome could use the protection." Sango added, hopefully.

Bankotsu shifted his suspicious eyes from Sango, to Kagome, and back to Sango before sighing as he sat up.

Both girls beamed in triumph as he sat up. Kagome went to go get her bag, while Sango sat by Bankotsu's side, unconsciously watching him wake.

Bankotsu was rubbing his closed left eye with his hand while his other hand was propped up on his bent knee. "So how long will this take?"

Sango snapped out of her reverie a little too late, earning a skeptical glance from Bankotsu.

Infact, he was already done rubbing his eye and was just looking back at her, waiting for her to come down to earth.

"Huh?" Sango's eyes seemed to widen for a second before she returned right-minded. "I'm sorry…I mean, well I…" Sango could feel the small heat off her cheeks. Not wanting him to notice too much, Sango looked to where Kagome was packing a few things. "I'm pretty s-sure Ka-Kagome will know how long, you can ask her…"

Glad she finally finished her stumbling sentence, Sango looked to Bankotsu to see him grinning at her foolishly.

Sango's blush deepened, "Shut up, Bankotsu…" She muttered before pulling herself up.

Bankotsu followed suit, dusting off his clothes with a satisfied smirk on his face. His aura was growling with pride, as if saying, 'Hah. Caught you staring.' Catching that look, Sango huffed and seated herself on her sleeping bag.

Once she sat, she began to glower at him like a little child, only making Bankotsu snigger.

"All right, I'm ready. C'mon Bankotsu." Kagome called, already sitting on Kirara.

Sango watched Bankotsu straddle Kirara close behind Kagome as Kirara bounded off towards the well.

She could hear Kagome giggling as she told Bankotsu to stop tickling her…

Expelling a jaded sigh once they left, Sango began to think pessimistically of all the ideas Kagome and Bankotsu could do once they were alone. But why? Why was she thinking like that?

'All right. So I found myself having the smallest bit of a crush on him. But only because he's strong! He's strong…and skilled…and good-looking…and—oh, when will he come back?'

* * *

Kagome jerked out of his grip in a fit of giggles, his deep chuckles being heard behind her. Once Kirara was at a steady pace and flying evenly, Bankotsu let go of Kagome. 

"So how come Inuyasha didn't accompany you?"

Kagome was fiddling with something in her bag; "It's a long story. But to cut it short, he absolutely hates it when I leave."

"Leave? To the well?"

"Yeah." Kagome zipped her bag closed before pivoting herself so she faced Bankotsu, ready to tell him her story of being from the future.

All the while she explained, Bankotsu was staring at her perplexed. But he wasn't complaining, Kagome had two trifling dimples on her cheeks when she talked. It was cute.

His eyes roved over her face, going unnoticed by the verbose Miko.

She had chestnut brown eyes, that seemed to sparkle as she talked in the moonlight, accompanied with thick eyelashes. The skin on her cheeks looked so glabrous, probably moistured by special lotions he had seen Kagome bring from her time. Each cheek securing a small dimple.

Kagome had a button nose, Bankotsu noticed. One that added to the innocent look she was sporting. Her lips were smooth, from w hat he could see and damp from her habit of sucking her bottom lip in her mouth everytime she forgot a word. They were small, cute even.

He dare not look further down; it would be too noticeable.

Concluding his venture, Kagome was much like Kikyou in looks. Kikyou was beautiful and quiet. Mysterious almost. Kagome was pretty, energetic, and very social. Something he liked in a woman. He'd have to investigate later, maybe even ask Sango a few questions afterward.

"So here I am, in feudal Japan with feudal friends that I only honestly thought only existed in tales." Kagome resolved with a bright smile.

Bankotsu looked at her smile, before returning it habitually.

Kagome's smile.

Bankotsu was deeply attracted to beautiful smiles. That was something he knew about himself since day one.

This was her everyday smile.

The Miko's smile was indeed, very beautiful.

Kagome's smile.

But even so…

Bankotsu knew.

It was nothing like Sango's.

* * *

Alright, so let me tell you why this took such a long while to update. 

I tried to...'improve' on my writing skills. I'm always challenging myself here and there...on time i even tried to jump 6 six stairs after successfully jumping 4. Yeah. Ended up spraining my poor ankle.

--Anyway, i went over this chapter SO many times. I mean read it over and over and over until iw as actually...sort of happy with it. Of course, knwoing me, i got kind of lazy and just skipped the last page. (which might i tell you this whole chapter is 18/19 pages. I DO SO MUCH FOR YOU GUYS!) But i only did that(that means improving my vocab and flow of my writing, as well as giving you a long ass chapter), to thank you guys for reaching my still jaw-dropping goal of 100! Woo! thank you guys so much!

But even so, i'll bet you 300 yen (Hah. Cheap is me. Me is cheap.) that there will be atleast one reviewer saying something like, 'It was a cool chapter,...but it was too long!'. But thats ok, becuase i'll huggle anyone helpless if they complain. (...i dont know, maybe some people WANT to be huggled helpless. you never know those kind of people out there...) ('Stares directly at you.')

ANYWAY, thanks for the 100 reviews, it really means A LOT!

Please tell me if you can see a positive change in my writing, i dont really have a beta to tell me ahead of time, so you can tell me! (please.) In your review, or something.

Well, see ya next chapter.

-Monica

(Presses the argueably blue button, 'Save Changes'.)


	11. Chapter 11

ACK! Sorry. So many things...and i cant get the idea of the sequal to this out of my damn head! Now that there are more Ban/San stories...im getting my mojo back! wootcakes!

Sorry if theres mistakes. X D

-M

PS: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE AWESOME REVEIW! I love you all.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE!"

Sango groaned, cupping her ears with tender hands. She could hear protests throughout the remaining group.

And before she knew it, someone roughly grabbed her by the yukata she was sleeping in.

"DON'T IGNORE ME! I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango grabbed at the hand that was now suspending her in the air, "Let me go!"

"Out of the rest of the group, you smell the most like Kagome! Now where is she!" Inuyasha demanded.

Gritting her teeth, Sango brought her fist down on the crown of Inuyasha's head, instantly gaining her freedom.

"BAKA!" Sango scolded, "Don't just pick me up while I'm sleeping!" Sango sent another blow to his lowered head, "Baka-BAKA!" If only calling him that would sending him to the floor like SIT…

Inuyasha was currently seated on the floor, eyes in a swirl as the blows connected with the roof of his head, where two growing lumps were residing.

Sango grumbled her feeble attempts of trying to calm herself before pivoting on her heels and marching off in the other direction.

She never thought of herself as grumpy in the morning, but maybe that was before she had experienced being awoken by loud and arrogant demands accompanied with being choked as someone grabbed the fabric around her neck, holding her in the air! Sango only accomplished getting angrier; her strides becoming more Earth shaking.

Bankotsu sighed; he wasn't thinking clearly the night before when he, after many negotiating, gave Kagome the band of seven's remaining jewel shards. Well, the ones that were from his comrades anyway. He was very tired last night. He had to admit he was a sound sleeper; he loved sleep and milked the relaxation for all it's worth. But he had been awaken, not so harshly, he had to say, and was asked kindly to accompany the kind Miko to her 'Well of the future'. Or something like that.

By the time he had given Kagome the shards, he was already in mid-slumber; it wasn't fair that she seemed to be as energetic as the daytime while he was yawning every moment or so.

But Bankotsu knew once she had them, he would never get them back harmoniously. And did he really want to loose his chance of avenging the Band of Seven and becoming alive again? No, not really.

Bankotsu was near camp now; his walk becoming less rushed and more paced. His fingers were neatly laced together behind his neck as he rested his head; looking up at the sky of many white clouds. Kirara, in her smaller form was following close behind his heel, a bounce in her step waiting to see her mistress. For some odd reason he felt like walking the way. Well, atleast most of it. Thus resulting in him walking most of the night, most of it Kirara was sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

His baby had been left behind the night before at camp. It had been so rough without it baring its weight on his shoulder. He missed his baby.

Anyway, the question now is, will the shards given to Kagome be in vain? How will it help, if the Inu-tachi only uses the shards to hold, and not use on themselves? Very selfless, that much he could say. His team. His brothers. Will they ever approve of him doing this?

'What am I talking about. After you die; you die. There is no afterlife. Believe me, I would know. If there was, why have I not even seen it? Why is that, o' so fathomable God?' Another moment of silent thinking led a most visible scowl on Bankotsu's features. 'I believe what I see.'

In that moment, a very pissed off looking Demon Slayer stomped past him, her wind and anger stopping the mercenary in his tracks. Turning his body half way to look at her retreating form, Bankotsu only saw the back of her squared shoulders and untidy dark hair swoosh from side to side as she walked.

'Sango?'

Bankotsu looked down to Kirara as he watched her trudge after her mistress in pursuit to catch up to her. Sango seemed to be mumbling incoherent profanity in her language, before she stopped and turned all the way looking past him; Kirara bumping into the slayer's ankle. It seemed to go unnoticed by the said woman.

"INUYASHA!" She growled, "SHE WENT HOME FOR TWO DAYS, YOU MUTT! YOU HAPPY?" And with that, Sango turned swiftly and kept going.

Bankotsu walked through a bush Sango had easily made passage straight through, to see an angered hanyou, sitting on the floor. A pout evident on his usually annoyed features.

"KEH!" He yelled, adding his two cents to the argument.

Bankotsu's arms dropped to his side, "Uh…" Was his returning greeting.

Inuyasha leered at him, "And where have you been?"

Miroku's patient eyes shifted from Inuyasha to Bankotsu. He was slightly worried. Bankotsu, being the second newest member on the team, who's personality seemed to rival the Hanyou's, didn't know the extent of telling Inuyasha Kagome had left. Could Bankotsu meet Inuyasha's verbal attacks? Sango could, Miroku knew that much. But Bankotsu?

'Just don't say—'

"I went to drop Kagome off at the well…"

Miroku shook his head in disapproval. Bankotsu had much to learn.

"YOU WHAT!"

* * *

Inuyasha was striding ahead of the group today. Way ahead. Of course, it was only natural for Inuyasha in this state.

Bankotsu was walking along side Sango, a sour look on his face as he continued to rub the numerously attained bumps on his cranium. Sango, also a little irritated from the morning, was looking off to the side. Obviously not in the mood for talking. Kirara felt the tension in the air from the group, only making it almost unbearable to just lie on her mistress' shoulder they way she was. But then again, Kirara yawned; she was a bit tired from the trek last night with Bankotsu.

A little behind them was Miroku and his beloved, while Shippou was on Yunai's shoulder. The two witnessed the silent brawl from a good distance, just in case.

"When did Sango say Kagome was coming back?" Yunai asked, her eyes remaining on the two ahead of them.

"In two days." Miroku sighed.

"I miss Kagome already…" Shippou suddenly attained a slick smirk, "But probably not as much as Inuyasha!" He began to chortle to himself.

Inuyasha huffed from the head of the group, being that his ears were able to listen all the way back.

Yunai adorned a small smile on her jaded features. "Is Inuyasha always like this when Kagome leaves?"

Miroku and Shippou nodded.

Yunai's eyes traveled above the group before looking at Kagura's floating feather with curiosity. Kagura had volunteered herself to ride in her feather, claiming to want to feel the wind…but maybe the tension was getting to her too. Either way, Yunai felt slightly jealous of her at the moment.

Looking back at the two infront of her, Yunai noticed that they were now within a small conversation. Finally.

Kagura was floating in the air between Inuyasha and Bankotsu, a little higher than a couple yards above their heads. Sighing to herself peacefully, Kagura stretched her worn muscles. Did the Inu-tachi always sleep on the floor like that? It was unnerving.

'But anything was better than the castle of Naraku…' Kagura thought sinisterly.

Kagura had felt the stare of the human woman that the monk was so manifested with. Yes, Yunai had helped the group on some level…she had even helped her at one point. But…Kagura turned to see Yunai was now looking ahead of her; even so, Kagura couldn't feel the will in herself to easily let a human gain her affections. Especially a human of no strength or power.

Turning back around, Kagura let out a sigh, where were they headed to next? They had to wait for Kagome to get back before she could lead them to Naraku…

* * *

Sango plopped down in front of the fire; feeling it's warmth instantly as it contrasted with the hollow brisk winds. Simultaneously scooting Hiraikotsu a little over, giving her some room and moving closer to the fire, Sango let out a deep, relaxing breath.

Bankotsu had been talking about her the whole time. Not really in a way to make Sango jealous, but more in a—'Kami would you stop already! My eyes hurt from rolling so much!'—kind of way. She was glad Inuyasha had decided to stop…where ever they were, Bankotsu wanted to rest instead of continuing to jabber and pester about Kagome. Sango didn't recognize the area much, but Inuyasha explained that they were on the outskirts of the other side of his Forest.  
_  
'Can I even stop being so jealous?'_

Kagura and Yunai had both agreed to take the time to bathe, even if Sango had declined the offer. She almost chuckled at the sour look Kagura gave her when she had declined, meaning Yunai and herself would be alone. A pregnant defenseless human and a powerful wind sorceress demon. Bathing. How awkward.

Miroku and the guys, including Shippou, we're resting a little farther from the fire that she was currently residing besides.

Tomorrow, Kagome would be back. Sango looked off to the side, listening to Bankotsu tend to 'his baby' with a rather large brush, cleaning it. She could already see the flecks of the fire's reflection from where she was. Sango was pretty sure he was over doing it. Or maybe he was bored. Either way, as long as he was over there…and she was way over here.

Starting to playfully fidget with her fingers, Sango reminded herself of why exactly Bankotsu must be bugging her about Kagome. 'Well ofcourse he likes her, I'm sure there wasn't one man (or demon) she hadn't met that didn't atleast admire her beauty.' But…Sango's fingers slowed their ways, …what if he was starting to actually…love her?

Shaking her head, as if that would literally shake the thoughts out of her head, Sango then placed her palms on the ground, pushing herself up.

The sudden movement caught the bored eyes of all three men, also including a small kitsune. There wasn't much movement to compare with, around the mellow clearing.

"Hello houshi-sama." Sango greeted, as she stood infront of the said man.

Miroku looked up at her, for he was sitting. "…Hello Lady Sango." He smiled. It was a bit awkward that she came to sit next to him out of the other possibilities. The other possibilities being with Shippo (who was currently playing with Kirara), sitting besides Bankotsu, or even talking with Inuyasha.

"May I sit beside you?"

Miroku gently patted the ground beside him before Sango took a seat.

"We…haven't talked in a while." Sango began, looking off into the trees.

Miroku gazed at her profile. It was funny how he was still able to remember why he had fallen in love with her a while ago, just by looking at her. "It has been a while."

Miroku looked away diligently before continuing his task of shining his staff. "How have you been?"

She was most certain they were going to be put in awkward silence. But then again, Miroku was a talker. Sango mentally berated herself for even thinking of it being awkward to be with Miroku. "Oh the usual." She smiled at him, which he returned respectfully.

"That's good."

"And you?" She asked.

"…Just a bit excited."

Sango smiled, "The baby is coming soon?"

Miroku nodded, an obvious flush and proud grin on his handsome features. She chuckled.

Inuyasha looked on with a curiously lifted eyebrow, listening to the conversation. It was true; they hadn't talked in a while. It surprised the hanyou how obvious it was, since Sango and Miroku used to talk all the time, yet it went unnoticed.

The small squeaks of protest from the rubbed staff was all the sound between the two. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Sango rested her chin. So much for no awkward silence.

Miroku looked on from the corner of his eye. It was an obvious sign from Sango. It basically meant she was nervous about wanting to saying something…what could it be? Bringing his amethyst eyes back to the staff between his hands, Miroku continued to shine it.

"…" Miroku heard her open her mouth and inhale a breathe, as if wanting to say something, only to close her mouth. She sighed.

"Yes, Sango?"

She would have been surprised by his 'mind reading', if it weren't for the fact that Miroku always did that…. Sango laughed. "You know me too well, Miroku."

Miroku smiled. "I'd be angry at myself if I didn't know when you wanted to tell me something."

Sango nodded, this would be her cue to spill. "…Well I…um…I…I just…"

Chuckling, Miroku turned to the stuttering woman beside him, giving her his full attention. It was moments like these he loved to memorize.

Sango turned, stopping her stuttering and taking a deep breath. "Miroku?"

"…Yes, Sango?"

"…" There was a moment of hesitation before Sango pulled Miroku into a hug, earning a confused look from the houshi.

Nonetheless, Miroku returned it after a couple of moments.

It was the way she didn't lean too much on him, and the way she merely patted his back instead of rubbing it that said everything that needed to be said. And maybe, it was the way Miroku noticed just how much mental distance was between them now more than ever. But that could possibly be imagined. Or maybe it wasn't. Miroku smiled, before pulling away once Sango did.

Noticing his smile, Sango returned it. Miroku noticed this time, she meant it. It was a real smile. Not very humorous, but more sincere than he had intended to see. But of course, Miroku wouldn't complain. Her smiles always meant something.

Before he could say anything, Sango stood up. "I'll see you around, Miroku."

"See you."

And with that, Sango walked off.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Miroku noticed how much more lighthearted he felt.  
_  
'I guess her approval did mean a lot more to me than I thought…'._

* * *

The next day came too quickly for the group. Which soon became days. Which turned to weeks. But that wasn't the only thing coming too quickly…

"YAY!" Shippou leaped through the large amounts of white, being totally barricaded within the snow due to his small stature.

Bankotsu, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku looked through the parted fabric door of the tent Inuyasha had pitched. Miroku held the fabric aside just a bit more for the rest of the girls inside to see.

"…Ugh…" Kagome sighed, sweat dropping at the image of her naked shins trekking through the offending snow.

Miroku's eyebrow twitched. "Well I guess we'll have to stay here again…"

"Like hell!" Inuyasha retaliated back instantly. "We're so freakin' close! Naraku's castle is just down the trail and through the mountain!"

"Inuyasha! It's freezing and wet and…icy!" Pointing towards her loafers, Kagome sent Inuyasha an incredulous look. "Do you honestly think I can walk in these?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha walked back in the hut. "Stupid wench…"

The remaining of the 4, which included Kagome, Bankotsu, and Miroku, turned to face the inside of the hut letting the door's flaps close.

"…I think we can make it."

Everyone looked to Sango as she continued to stare down at Kirara, who was being pet within her lap. Finally looking up, she gazed at everyone.

"I don't have much to compare with, but the snow isn't that much…and I wouldn't doubt that the storm would only get worse over night. We can find a nice cave while we're in the mountains. And once the storm stops, we'll only have to go down hill to reach Naraku's castle. Besides, Yunai and Shippou will be perfectly safe in the mountains, away from the commotion."

"Sango is right." Kagura agreed, an intelligent look on her face. "It makes all the sense in the world, plus it will only be benefiting us, if anything." Yet Kagura cringed slightly, "Even if we must go through the storm…it will be more beneficial to go now."

Inuyasha stood, a smug smirk on his dog-like features, which mostly pointed at Kagome. "Then it's decided. Lets go!"

* * *

Getting across the vast area they had stayed in seemed to be the easy part once they reached the mountain…

"…It's so cold." Yunai breathed out. White steam passed through the air from her mouth. No matter how many layers of cloth were scattered over her, it was still freezing.

Kagome leaned closer to the pregnant woman, trying to give her and the baby as much heat as she could, no matter how cold she was herself. "I know…but don't get sick alright?" She chirped light-heartedly. "We're almost there." She added as an after thought. Yunai nodded.

Kagura lead the two through the air on her feather, being that she was the only one who could control the feather and that the two women behind her were the two that needed to be the most out of harm's way. Sitting on her knees, Kagura listened to the chattering of teeth from the humans behind her. Yunai had been complaining this whole time, and Kagura was ready to silence her. But of course, she was one to talk. She had never been with child in the middle of a blizzard with rags of clothing scattered pathetically on her to keep herself warm.

'We should go faster…' But the winds were defying their traveling wishes.

Kagura noted Kagome's slight embarrassment when she was told to sit with her legs slightly open so Yunai could be warm and have something lean on at the same time. But at a time like this, there was no time for that. Kagura even noticed the monk's seriousness. Infact, she could even quote him…

He had noticed Kagome's brightened cheeks. 'I know Kagome, but you must. The baby could be harmed…and…and I will hold you responsible.'

The young miko had wised up almost instantly. And even now, Yunai was sitting in between Kagome's knees, being hugged from behind by Kagome, who was also leaning as close as she could. The two human women were being covered by blankets and random clothing of the group, such as Inuyasha's haori, Sango's traveling clothes (yukata and kimono), Miroku's outer robe, some of Bankotsu's inner armor, as well as Kagura's outer layer of kimono. She, Inuyasha and Shippou did not need any warmth. Their demon blood helped them with warmth.

Shippou, who was now located on Yunai's large belly, was keeping it warm as well as purring ever so slightly for the baby.

They had all pitched in for Yunai and her incoming baby…it was times like these, Kagura didn't mind traveling with these people.

* * *

"You doing alright back there Sango? You've probably frozen all your limbs off by now." Inuyasha chuckled; looking over his shoulder at the woman curled up in a ball on his back.

After giving Yunai her traveling clothes and being left in her slaying outfit, Sango knew she would regret it. Not like it wasn't for a good cause, but…she was frozen stiff!

As Sango spoke, her teeth clattered against each other. "I-I'm fi-fine Inuya-yasha….Sh-sh-shut up-p al-l-ready."

Sango would have sat with Miroku and Bankotsu, with the warmth of Kirara's fiery tail behind them keeping them nimble, if Kirara wasn't already holding both men and heavy weapons of Hiraikotsu and Banryuu. Not only that, but Kirara was carrying all that plus trying to keep the flame on her body radiant in a snow storm as well as flying against the blizzardous wind. And everyone knew Inuyasha would not tolerate holding a man on his back, especially if they were half-conscious.

In fact, on their trek through the blizzard, many of the humans through the group were either barely conscious or had already passed out atleast once. That was the reason Inuyasha continued to waken Sango with his calls, just in case he needed her to fight if a demon came along the mountainside.

"We're gonna start going up-hill in a moment, so hang on. Ok Sango? You hear me?" Inuyasha yelled over a large wind.

Sango just nodded, closing her eyes as they began to water unbearably.

* * *

Bankotsu opened his eyes as he returned from loosing consciousness for a moment. Feeling a lump on his back, he turned his head to see Miroku passed out, leaning on him.

Underneath him, Bankotsu felt Kirara shake from the blistering cold winds. He felt sorry that she had to hold them up until they got somewhere safe. And he would have volunteered to carry her and Miroku, if he weren't about to fall 'asleep' again…

And with that, Bankotsu's head fell back into the furry mane of Kirara. His eyes shut periodically.

* * *

A sudden adrenaline within him made him rise to sit up. An increasing uncomfortable feeling in his throat made him cough harshly.

The abrupt movement startled Sango as she took the bowl of water away from Bankotsu's lips so she wouldn't spill it all over him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bankotsu…I guess this just isn't my part." Sango was never a nurse person. She gave him a nervous chuckle. Realizing her hand was still on his nape from holding his head up to drink, Sango snapped it back towards her chest in all embarrassment. She was relieved his choking didn't let him notice.

Sango began to pat his back as the last of the water escaped from his throat and out of his mouth. She apologized again. "Usually Kagome would be the nurse of the group…but she's no better than anyone else now."

After another moment or so, Bankotsu's coughs seized. He let out a long sigh, as if waiting to cough again. When he didn't, he looked to Sango.

"What do you mean? What happened to everyone?"

Bankotsu looked around, unconsciously wiping water off his chin with the back of his hand. There were multiple bonfires amongst the cave, a specific person beside each. Infact, there was one beside him as well.

"Mostly everyone had passed out due to the cold blizzard." Sango explained, standing from her crouched position beside Bankotsu.

"Why aren't you--?"

"…I was riding on Inuyasha," Though she didn't know why, she was blushing. "He kept me warm by making sure his body…was warm." Maybe that's why she was blushing. With a turn, Sango walked towards Yunai, who was breathing heavily in her sleep. She had been awake, and she hadn't passed out, but she still needed the most care.

Bankotsu leaned back, letting his elbows prop him up from behind. It felt warm just where he was, letting the fire warm his numb toes and fingers. Letting his head roll back to rest on his shoulder blades, Bankotsu shut his eyes as he spoke. "So where'd Inuyasha go?"

"He and Kagura went to go get food. We demons are immune to cold." Said an almost cocky voice to his far right.

Picking his head up and opening his eyes, Bankotsu saw Shippou laying on Kagome's stomach.

"…I see." Bankotsu went back to his previous position of rest.

The cackling of the fire was the only noise in the cave. The clamor seemed to sooth Bankotsu if not warm him.

There was a dull echo as Sango put another bowl on the floor. Her steps sounded as if she past him before heading forward.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the mouth of the cave and wait for the food to arrive." Sango said before she continued on.

* * *

Being that the roof of the cave was more extended outward than the ledge of the mouth of the cave, Sango didn't have to worry about snow. But it was still freezing.

Her companion was laying in her lap, and as Sango played with her paws, she noticed just how frozen they were.

"Poor Kirara…" Sango sighed ruefully. "The weather must really screw up a neko's senses." Sango remembered when Kagome had explained how her cat at home always acted up or was weaker during incredible horrible storms. 'Probably because animals had a stronger hold on their senses.' Sango thought.

"Sh-shut the fuck up, bitch!"

Laughter ensued as Sango felt two familiar auras coming closer.

"Quite la-laughing, IDIOT-T!"

Soon enough, Inuyasha and Kagura came speeding up the mountain; Kagura flying vertically on her feather, while Inuyasha was leaping steadfast. They seemed to be in some sort of race. Both contestants came ripping up the mountain and with impulse, roughly reared the edge not even seeing Sango, and went right past her into the cave. Kagura was tightly clinging to the front of her feather with one hand, while the other was holding something in her lap. Inuyasha was also holding something, but his eyes were glued to Kagura, the race not seeming to be over.

Sango chuckled as she turned back around to face the front, hearing the familiar yell of Bankotsu, telling them to 'watch it'.

Continuing to pet her cold Neko, Sango's thought led from one to another. After a while, Inuyasha called her in to eat. She told him to save some for her. She would eat later.

* * *

"Hey,"

Sango visibly jumped in her seat, "Bankotsu?"

She watched him take a seat beside her; the warmth of his leg beside hers was…comforting. He was warm from being beside the fire.

He gave her a warm smile before handing her a bowl. "Your dinner."

Looking at it for a moment, she grasped it in her hand, deciding to hold it in her lap for a while. It was barely hot anymore, due to the weather of course. But she could easily warm it with the fire; it wouldn't be that hard to—

"So, you ready?"

Again, Sango's thoughts brought her whole mind in one focus, ignoring the others. "For what?"

"Well me and Inuyasha were talking…we've decided to attack tomorrow or the day after. But no later than that."

Briskly looking into his eyes, she turned to look at Kirara again. "I hope I'm ready." She smiled as her teeth chattered lightly. "I just hope I don't freeze up on our way there…you know how muscles are."

Bankotsu laughed lightly, which Sang noticed to be a deep humming through his chest. So soothing.

"I know." He agreed.

"Then there's the whole, 'What if I die?' thing." Sango continued, hopefully getting to a place where she could add a piece of input she's been wanting to say all day.

The man next to her nodded, his feet playfully rocking back and forth slightly.

"…So I…" Sango inwardly sighed. This whole time she had been thinking if she should even say this or not. When she decided to, and actually got the chance, she just couldn't.

What if she did die? There would be only thing that would bother her. Her…love life. Again, the topic made Sango blush slightly. She had never really told Miroku up front that she had actually loved him. And…(Sango could feel that familiar burn on her cheeks) now that she deciphered who she was loving now, she wanted to tell him before…it was too late. Would she even be able to?

She thought she had it all figured out. For the past weeks, she's been annoyed with his little crush on Kagome, and decided to just drop him. But for some reason, it was more than that. The image of her dying without being bale to say anything at all sort of…scared her.

Sango hadn't noticed the penetrating stare Bankotsu was looking at her with until her thoughts seemed to mellow a bit.

"So you…" Bankotsu prodded as he nudged her side lightly with his elbow, a goofy smile on his charming face. Sango swore she couldn't get any redder.

"I…"

"You…"

"…I just want—"

"You just wanted…" Bankotsu cut her off.

Sango laughed, jokingly nudging him back. "Let me finish or else I won't even be able to say it at all…"

Bankotsu made a hand motion as he lowered his head in a jester bow, like if he was letting her go first.

Her feet now began to swing, Kirara noticed and her ears perked. "Well if we…I…" She shook her head, "Who ever, died tomorrow—then I just wanted to say that …I…"

Stealing a glance at Bankotsu's azure eyes, his intense glaze pointed directly at her and no where else. If then, more than ever, she felt important. He had that effect on her more than anyone did.

Her pause made Bankotsu groan, although a smirk on his pleasant face. "C'mon Sango—we're buddies now. Best friends even. You can trust me…" His eyebrows lifted a couple of times, as if trying to convince her. He just loved to lighten moods, didn't he?

"Fine. Bankotsu?"

"Yes?"

"I l—"

"WAHHH! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!"

"S-Sango!" Kagome called. "SHE'S IN LABOR!"

Bankotsu watched Sango scramble to her feet, Kirara in her pursuit. Catching the fallen bowl of food before it fell down the mountain, he sighed.

"--Love you." He finished.

* * *

"…Erm…push?"

Miroku had passed out, due to blood loss. Even if it wasn't his own blood.

"Yeah—PUSH YUNAI! We're almost finished…"

Kagome was in a total daze. Kagura's eyes averted back to the body of the baby coming out of Yunai, instead of watching Kagome breathe deeply. Sango was massaging Yunai's stomach with one hand, while the other hand was being wrenched and twisted by Yunai.

Both Inuyasha and Bankotsu were a little father off. Both were facing the other direction. Both were trying to keep cool, even if their blood was tensing everytime Yunai's loud, echoing, screeches came.

Soon enough, Kagome was scarcely holding the new born, crying, baby in her arms after Kagura and Sango had both severed the baby from Yunai and wrapped it in a blanket.

"One more time! The placenta needs to come out." Kagura mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"…Placenta?" Both conscious men asked, turning their head just the slightest to see.

In a series of 10 minutes, everything was over. Yunai was breastfeeding her new baby. Miroku was still passed out, now supporting a bleeding nose. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were sitting closer, now facing everything, but still sitting. Sango and Kagura were cleaning the area around them. And lastly, Shippou and Kagome were sitting beside Yunai, merely keeping her company.

Suddenly, Yunai began to laugh. That caught everyone's attention, and they all looked to her. She was covered in sweat, her hair in a small braid that was now all over the place. Even so, Yunai smiled down at her baby as she continued to feed it.

"I remember…I think the baby's head was just coming through…there was so much blood. I don't remember me bleeding that much in my life." She chuckled again, "That's around the time Miroku had turned all white and passed out on the floor…" That last comment was followed by snickers and short chortles.

"Never the less, I still felt he was with me." She added as an afterthought. "I mean, I was still holding his hand."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah. Wait until he wakes up with broken fingers."

Everyone shared a small laugh.  
--

Thanks for reading. Hopefully a next chapter will be out soon. 

Did i mention, that i love you all?


	12. Chapter 12

Finishing the braid in his hair, Sango played with the bristle-like end for a moment. She templated many things the night before. Many things. She guessed her dazed mood was just an after effect.

"Hey Bankotsu?"

"Yeah?"

"…What's…it like? To be dead?"

Memories flooded into Bankotsu's mind. What it was like to be chased and hunted down by that village…that raw and cold feeling of having your head severed from your body. But death? Things just weren't coming to him…

But he would try and answer as best as he could. "Well, it's sort of like…hmm." He re-thought his example. "Have you ever had one of those types of sleeps when you don't dream of anything? It's just black? For me, it was like…before I knew it, I was alive again. I could see…and the events in-between that were a bit…black and vague." Bankotsu turned his head slightly to see if she got it.

Sango looked down at him and smiled assuringly. "I see." Letting go of his hair, she watched him swing his braid over his shoulder and let it lay on his chest.

With the confidence she had yesterday totally gone, Sango didn't know what to say except, "When we're out there…just…be careful."

Sango saw his shoulders bounce seldomly as he laughed. "Can't keep any promises."

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, demanding they leave soon. Of course, Kagome's skeptical eyes were watching him go back and forth, back and forth. 

Yunai was sitting up, her baby fiddling with his father's finger. Miroku had woken up in the middle of the night, waking everyone else when he burst into laughter at the mere sight of his new son.

"Taro…Taro-Yuki… my boy…" Miroku kept whispering as he continued to feel his baby reflexive grasp his finger.

Already on the small boy's hand was part of Miroku's prayer beads he had donated to his son. He too, had the curse of the Wind Tunnel. The donated beads were put into a small bracelet for him to wear, as well as a handmade hand protector. Just like dad.

Looking to her husband, Yunai smiled. "He's getting sleepy…"

Kissing his son on the forehead, Miroku stood. "I guess that's our cue then."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at him.

"Finally…Keh."

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku merely patted his shoulder, unable to be frustrated. "One day Inuyasha…you too will feel this…feeling."

"Whatever."

Kagura, who was sitting towards the mouth of the cave, passing Sango and Bankotsu, sauntered onto the scene. "Are we leaving yet?" She was nervously fiddling with her fan.

"Yeah, finally." Inuyasha complied with a grunt as he walked towards the exit. Kagome followed with her nose in the air soundly at Inuyasha's attitude problem. Miroku leaned down and kissed Yunai like there was no tomorrow.

"Miroku—" She muttered once he pulled away.

Sensing her question, Miroku cut in. "Just in case." He smirked.

"But Miroku—"

"I love you, Yunai. I love our creation, our son. I…am so lucky." Another kiss to the lips and to the baby's head before Miroku stood up from his kneeled position.

Yunai also tried to stand and follow her now-departing husband, but she was stopped by a hand to her face.

"You will not be following. Stay here with Kirara and Shippou. You and the baby will be…much safer." Kagura replied in a warning-like voice.

"But Kagura--!"

"Shippou—" Kagura looked to the said demon. "Make sure she doesn't leave, no matter what." She also gave a knowing glance to Kirara, who complied with a 'mew' before turning into her full size. Kirara was getting ready to ride Sango down the mountain, and return to the cave afterwards to guard Yunai and Shippou. That was her orders from not only Kagura, but from Sango.

Kagura turned, and walked away.

"…Good luck Kagura."

"Be safe." She replied back.

"You too."

* * *

Feeling the wind dance in her hair, Sango continued to stare down the mountain as Kirara flew both she and Bankotsu down it. Miroku rode with Kagura, while Kagome rode on Inuyasha. Strapped onto both of Sango and Bankotsu's back were Hiraikotsu and Banryuu, while Kagome gripped her bow and arrow tightly to her chest. 

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile at how obvious Sango's little 'confession' yesterday was. All right, so she hadn't really finished it, but it was pretty clear. That single thought made his heart skip a beat, and that feeling was so…rare for him that he almost choked. But did he return her feelings? Was it too early to tell?

How ironic was it that the person who really loved you was never the woman you admired from afar (she being Kagome), but it was actually the woman right under your nose? So ironic that it almost made Bankotsu want to burst into a light-hearted laughter.

The pounce of Kirara landing on leveled land made him come out of his thoughts. Without a second to waste, Sango swung her leg off of Kirara with smooth movement. She hadn't even kicked him in the process. Graceful indeed. He was grateful…a kick in the face wouldn't be too pleasant.

Kagome and Miroku also unloaded off their rides, followed by Bankotsu. Once Bankotsu and Banryuu made it to the ground, Kirara was off, up to the cave no doubt.

Sango watched her for a moment before silently following Inuyasha and the others North. Bankotsu noticed, as he caught up with her, that there seemed to be a mix of determination and anxiety on her face.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, breaking the silence. Everyone seemed to be nervous.

Sango was caught off guard. Looking up to the speaker, she sent him a forced smile. "I've had better days."

"Me too."

Positions were already planned. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku would attack Naraku head on, while Kagura, Sango and Bankotsu would attack his minions, trying to clear the way.

"…Good luck, Bankotsu."

He smirked. "I don't need luck."

* * *

The birds were singing, and Sango dazedly wondered why. She gripped the wet soil under her hands. The feel of the Earth in-between her fingers were lost to her. 

How could they sing on such a tragic day?

(A/N: The following things in Italics will be her memories.)

_--  
Sango threw her Hiraikotsu one more time, for she knew she wouldn't be able to anymore. Her hands were tired. Her arms were sprained. She was sweating as if she was dipped in a spring. Everything hurt, but even so she couldn't feel a thing. Not now anyway._

_The Hiraikotsu cut through precise amounts of yukai. She was sure that was the last of the demons._

_It had been a while since Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku had attacked Naraku—but they were on the other side of the castle, and she could only see and hear little scads of their battle. She hoped they were doing ok. …Kagura had already been defeated. Not dead, but unconscious. Sango had moved her to a place she wouldn't be too noticeable in before returning to the fight._

_Suddenly, Banryuu came twirling infront of her before impaling the ground beside her feet. Snapping her head in Bankotsu's direction, she saw him sink to his knees as his head dipped down. He looked torn and exhausted, no longer being able to take anymore. Bankotsu looked a lot more damaged than she did, and she could only imagine how damaged he was on the inside...his bones must be trembling to break. Well that's how it looked from the outside, anyhow._

_In blind luck, Sango had just managed to see a parade of about 20 arrows making their way towards the fallen mercenary, and in an instant she was running towards him. Sango had called his name, telling him to move. He only looked to the side at her after the last call, barely lifting his head before he felt the full force of Sango slamming him into the ground._

_Following immediately after that, they watched the arrows fly above and past them from the ground._

_"You ok?" Sango asked, flushed from fighting. Placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, and her knees on either side of his thighs, Sango remained there, hoping to protect his weakened body with her own._

_"I've had better days." He coughed._

_--_

_"…WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, for what he knew would be the last thing Naraku would ever hear. They were so close to victory…_

_As planned, two or three sacred arrows glowed fiercely as they chased the wind scar._

_Time slowed for the occupants of their battle as the powers of both sides, demonic and pure, collided in an attack against Naraku, who stood there, eyes ablaze with…fear._

_He screamed as the attacks hit him…_

_But that wouldn't do him off that easily. Naraku's smirked, scads of his body still alive. The important parts. He began to laugh when—_

_"NARAKU! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?" Miroku yelled over the roaring winds._

_The next move would be a stretch, and if anyone besides Miroku knew about it, they wouldn't have agreed at all._

_"…NO MIROKU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"KAZAANA!" With that, he began to suck up the remaining parts of Naraku._

* * *

Collapsing onto her elbows from her palms, Sango ground her fingers through the dirt. So close…

* * *

_Sango gasped loudly as her hand rested upon Bankotsu's blood soiled stomach._

_'He had gotten hit?'_

_Her eyes began to water when he made the familiar noise of creeping death. That noise, she knew, she would never forget._

_"I won't die Sango, if that's what you're thinking." She heard Bankotsu say._

_"…You wont?"_

_Bankotsu smiled, wiping a tear off his cheek. It wasn't his; it was Sango's. His eyes were opened only barely._

_"I've had worse. And I'm a little tired…so if I sleep for a bit…"_

_Sango watched with wide eyes as his hand traveled from her cheek to her back. But she couldn't even feel if he was caressing her…all she could do was stare into his soul—because right now, it seemed so open._

_In a moment, Bankotsu's smile faded and his hand dropped from her back._

_"…Bankotsu!"_

_Double looking his hand, the same one that was on her back, she saw an arrow clutched in his hand._

_'He…had stopped the arrow from hitting her back…'_

_As she came to her wits, she felt his neck for a pulse. Surely enough, there was, and she smiled._

_--_

_Kagome laughed ecstatically as Naraku was fully sucked within Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Even Inuyasha was smiling broadly._

_"NARAKU'S DEAD! YES!" Kagome yelled in joy._

_--_

_Sango began to laugh giddily as she heard Kagome's proclamation. He was dead…AND BANKOTSU WOULD LIVE!_

_Oh she could kiss him if he wasn't…_

**_What was stopping her?_**

_Out of pure joy, she grabbed his chin, giving him a chaste kiss to the lips. It was only chased by a fierce blush to her face._

_Getting ready to stand up, Sango heard the call of a familiar voice…_

_"LOOK OUT, SANGO!"_

_--_

_"Inuyasha…what wrong with…MIROKU! NO!"_

_--_

_She had heard the scream before, and now that it repeated itself, she was worried._

_So she ran. She ran as fast as she could, no matter how much it hurt to move. Her bulged stomach didn't help her motivation either.  
_

_--_

_It was so quick._

_Sango looked up at the same time she felt a force push into her side, making her fly off of Bankotsu and skid against the ground._

_Coughing, Sango tried to sit up, but she was sure a rib or two might have been broken…the searing pain._

_Of course it wouldn't be over yet._

_Looking up towards her attack a handful of feet away, she saw the familiar white of Kanna._

_"…Kanna…"_

_She was leering down at the unconscious mercenary. "Naraku…he is dying inside that monk's Wind Tunnel." Kanna reached down to Bankotsu's neck and felt around before driving her nails through the skin, collecting the last two shards of the Shikon jewel._

_"I could make My Master come back…"_

_Sango began to coil in on herself at Kanna's words. They had tried so hard…! What if Bankotsu died!_

_"Stop right there Kanna…" Came Kagura's collective voice. "You're possessed."_

_Kanna heard Kagura raise her fan, aiming towards her._

_"Why try to save this mercenaries life…if he is already dead? Do you not remember…?"_

_"Tell me Kanna, is his body soiling to the bone? You were right about one thing. Naraku is dying, and if he successfully dies…then Bankotsu lives. Even if you did take the jewels."_

_With a quick sweep of her fan, Kagura sent her attack._

_Sango knew it was her cue to try and rescue Bankotsu, so she stood, ignoring the pain. Her ears were deaf, and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart._

_--_

_"INUYASHA! HELP HIM!"_

_Inuyasha ran towards his friend. Grabbing his robes from behind, sure not to get in the way of the open Wind Tunnel, he was quickly met with kick to his stomach._

_"Stay away, Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome ran over to Inuyasha to see if he was ok before looking to Miroku. His Wind Tunnel wasn't closing…and it was growing._

_"…It's my time."_

_--_

_Her feet were pounding against the Earth, and even as her legs began to screech in agony, she kept moving._

_Before she knew it, her Grey eyes were taking in the scene around her._

_"…No…MIROKU!"_

_Inuyasha's sensitive ear heard the yell, and quickly turned his head to see Yunai running towards her lover. Kagome also turned._

_"NO YUNAI!"_

_Miroku heard Kagome and quickly looked where she yelling to…_

_"…Yunai…" He felt his heart practically scream in fear. "PLEASE NO!"_

_Her small hands were in fists, holding onto her dress so she wouldn't fall. Her hair was out of its normal bun; it was swaying from side to side as she came to him._

_Running into him, Yunai quickly clasped her arms around his waist, never letting go for her life._

_"I'M NOT LEAVING!"_

_--_

_Sango swerved to the left, missing a raid of sword-like wind before reaching Bankotsu. Falling to her knee, she tried to lift him. But with her strength drained, she knew it was hopeless._

_Kanna's screams were swirling in the background, but she could careless._

_An apprised call made Sango gasp, "KIRARA!" She whistled and Kirara came quickly._

_It was a moment before both Sango and Bankotsu were on the feline._

_Sango collapsed on her pet, her head within Kirara's mane. "Thank you…"_

_Sighing in relief, Sango looked down at Bankotsu only to scream._

_His face was pale white and he looked as if he was bring drained…_

_Out of his mouth was coming a light blue smoke. Following it, she watched as it sank into the remaining mirror of Kanna. She was dead…but her mirror seemed to still live._

_With Sango's orders, Kirara landed near the mirror. Kagura came as well._

_Beside Kanna's mirror was Bankotsu's shards._

* * *

"Come on Sango…" Kagura sighed. She watched her friend let go of the ground, dirt falling from her fingers. 

Sango stood with her head hung low. The last of the memories from the moments before were starting to fade.

With that, Kirara carried Sango, Kagura, and the body of Bankotsu to the other side of the castle.

On the way there, Sango's tears couldn't help but spill over onto her cheeks.

Kagura knew she couldn't console her now…what could she say? That it would be ok? That everything will better later? Gently settling with small caresses to Sango's back, Kagura felt her sobs.

As Kirara began to descend, Kagura felt Sango's sobs grow. "No…Miroku…" She heard her say.

Once Kirara landed, both Kagura and Sango stumbled off and went to where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

Kagura stared at the huge hole in the Earth, what could that possibly be? Sango seemed to ignore it…or maybe she just didn't want to look at it.

Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms; it was obvious she was crying.

Sango walked up behind her, letting her hand touch her shoulder lightly. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha's shoulder and into Sango's watery eyes.

Both women exchanged silent messages before embracing eachother, knowing exactly what had happened.

* * *

  


The losses of that day were great.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on_

_Don't mourn; Rejoice_

_Every time you hear the sound of my voice_

_Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling_

_And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel any pain_

_Just smile back._

* * *

**_In memory of N.C._**  
**_We miss ya, Nick._**

* * *

Just let me take another day or two for the Epilogue and I'll close the curtain. 

Don't forget to wait for the sequel! Yes, there is one!

Lol, one more thing: sorry this was probably nothing you wanted to read. I know yall wanted some alone time…and maybe even an ending note to eachother, but I thought this would be the best way.

-M


	13. Epilogue

Tears hair out of head. A DAY OR TWO! ITS BEEN LIKE…A MONTH OR TWO!

* * *

Walking solemnly, Sango's head stayed down, staring at the ground. She had insisted of carrying Bankotsu herself, but in the end she could barely carry herself. Hiraikotsu was haggardly being dragged by a mere two fingers, not even being noticed.

Kagome's sobs for the fallen warriors echoed through the mountain as they continued to scale the easier path.

It was then Sango realized, if she hadn't dragged Bankotsu into this in the first place, he would probably be freely roaming the land at that very moment. Haphazardly wiping the tear from her eyes, she kept her mouth in a firm line. A battle raged within her...to cry loudly, or not to? Biting the inside of her mouth, Sango looked off to the side of mountain.

It was all her fault.

* * *

"She had died with him." Inuyasha mumbled hoarsely.

"…What...what do you mean?" Shippou was trembling at all the missing members. Sango noticed how he couldn't even look at her…she was soaked in blood and it scared him. Especially when she held a passive face. There were splotches of blood all over her face and drenched her suit. Looking towards her weapon, it too was dripping. Placing herself against a wall near the mouth of the cave, she began to wipe it clean with her obi.

"…Miroku's Wind Tunnel…it went out of control…" Kagome began.

"And out of no where, Yunai came running and hugged him from behind. Before we knew it…they were both sucked in." Inuyasha regarded Shippou's frightened face before placing Bankotsu's body on the floor.

The sudden cry of a baby startled the group. It was then that it started to click…

Who would take the baby?

Wrapped in Yunai's robes, TaroYuki wailed for his mother. Inuyasha groaned, standing from his kneeled position beside Bankotsu. Suprisingly, he walked over to the baby.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered. Kagura wondered what he was doing as well.

Sitting cross-legged infront of the boy, Inuyasha pickled him up and placed him in lap. He grabbed the boy's wrist, taking hold of the prayer beads.

"Only one way to make sure if the bastard is still alive."

Everyone watched as he slid the beads off and opened the boy's palm.

* * *

(Time skip. About…a month.)

Arriving at Kaede's place, Sango planted Hiraikotsu into the ground.

"Oi! Is that ye?"

Everyone looked to the left to see Kaede limp her way to them, slower than usual. A limp in her walk was clearly evident.

"Are you ok, Kaede?" Kagome came to her side before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course of course, age just comes too quickly."

The group exchanged concerned looks before dismissing it.

"Oh!" Kaede came to the baby wrapped in Inuyasha's haori within Kagura's arms. "Kagura…I didn't know ye—"

"It's not mine."

Looking around the group confusedly, she asked. "Then who's?

There was a moment of silence and awkward glances before Sango stepped up, placing her fists on her hips.

"Can't you tell, Kaede?" She smiled.

Taking a closer look at the child, she waved a finger infront of its face. Indeed, it caught the boy's attention and he opened his eyes.

Kaede laughed, "My my, this must be Miroku's."

Sango laughed lightly.

"Who else could have a look like that?" The old woman clarified as she stared in to the boy's dazzling light blue eyes. They held…mischief. "I almost feel like scolding it."

Looking around the group once more, Kaede's smiling face dimmed. "Oh my…"

Catching on to what she had concluded, Inuyasha stepped forward. "We didn't come to chat, we have questions about the kid." He said, prodding a thumb in the baby's direction.

* * *

"Oh dear…" Kaede watched as the ends of Inuyasha's hair began to be sucked into the baby's weak Wind Tunnel.

"It's impossible, right Kaede?" Kagome asked from her seated position on the floor. "Naraku got sucked in the tunnel with Miroku and Yunai…so there's no way he can still be alive!"

"…That's true…"

"But what if the bastard is alive! He's escaped death a million times too many." Inuyasha snarled. Closing the baby's Wind Tunnel, Inuyasha gave him to Kagome. "Imma kill him for sure next time I see him." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't think ye will…it doesn't seem logical that he could still be alive. But…"

Pausing for a moment, she reached over to the baby and reopened the Kazaana. "I have a theory, so we'll test it out. Keep his Wind Tunnel open for a full 24 hours."

"But Kaede…! It could stretch and he could d—"

"If there are ANY signs of stretching, ye would be wise to bring him to me immediately so I could stitch it up quickly." With Kagura's assistance, Kaede stood up, brushing her yukata.

"So what's you theory, old woman?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"We'll see." And before he knew it, Kaede was out of the hut.

* * *

While Kagome's turn to watch the baby and the Wind Tunnel started, Sango walked out of the hut and continued until she didn't notice her surroundings anymore. Just the stars.

Many times Sango stopped in mid-step just to gaze at a star more closely.

'They say…when someone dies, they become a new start in the sky…' She was looking for three.

Shaking her head, Sango continued to walk. 'That's so silly. It doesn't even make sense. From a human, to a light source? Who's ever heard of that?' Chortling, Sango touched her temple. 'It's time to stop dreaming, Sango.'

"Ayah—" She shoulder connected with someone else's and both were shoved to t he side. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

"Oi, Sango…" He gruffed. "Spacing out?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry," Sending him an apologetic smile, she walked past him and continued on her walk.

Watching as she walked away, Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his haori. "..Hey…Sango?" He called out.

Sango glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"…Kagome…Kagome said that you were thinking of…taking the baby. Is that true?"

Silence echoed through them as Sango thought of what to say. Had she really said that? At the time…it was only a thought.

"Well I…"

"Well I mean it's not like I want the kid, but I was just wondering…" Inuyasha explained.

Nodding, Sango turned around to face him fully. "Maybe….it makes more sense. Kagome cant take care of a baby now, she still has school. And I'm sure Kagura doesn't even want to think about taking in a human baby. So…well…its not like I have other plans." She mumbled the last part.

Inuyasha looked down. "I guess you have a point." About to turn back around and head towards the hut—Inuyasha quickly added as an afterthought-- "Well if ya need any help or whatever…just ask." With that, he left with a light blush on his face.

* * *

Sango tried to laugh at Kagome's attempted mood-lightener, but it was a bit hard. Parting ways was never easy.

Kagura was heading North, while Inuyasha would stay in the village a while and wait until Kagome got out of school. Sango was making herself leave, knowing she didn't have to. But she needed to, she needed to know what it was like to live freely, live by your own rules. Sango knew she had train harder if she was going to build her city once again. She had promised to Kagome that it wouldn't take more than a year or two. Sango just hoped she would be able to keep it.

Inuyasha had already made a wish on the jewel. It wasn't really that surprising that he wished for Kagome to come through the well whenever she wished, like how it used to be.

The baby looked around the group with wide spacious eyes, wondering what was possibly going on.

Kirara, of course, was going to follow Sango. While Shippou was to stay with Kaede, even if Inuyasha and Kagome had both left somewhere.

Things started to quicken as Sango watched her own feet turn before walking in the opposite direction. Turning around as she continued walking, she saw Kagura flying away on her feather. Kagome disappeared through the well and Inuyasha had begun running towards to the village.

Had they already said their good-byes? That was too fast…

Sighing, Sango rubbed her arm. Kirara beside her, carrying the baby on her back, noticed her master's discomfort and nuzzled her side.

Sango chuckled, "Don't worry about me Kirara." Taking a glance at the baby on her pet's back, she saw the baby stare at the feline's hair magnificently. Picking the boy up in her arms he lifted him in the air.

"TaroYuki, huh?" Sango smiled up at him. "I guess you could say that you're lucky."

_(Author's Note: Taro, is a masculine word for First Born, while Yuki means lucky. Literally meaning The Lucky Firstborn. Well, atleast I think so…heh)_

_"Just as I thought…" Kaede chortled. "When Naraku died by the very curse he had created on Miroku's blood family, the equilibrium had been torn. So the result was the curse would stay in Miroku's blood. But since Miroku had passed away, the only one left with Miroku's blood was the baby. Meaning the Wind Tunnel would still be alive…"_

The group seemed downcast by her words, even though they were now sure that Naraku was dead. What would happen to the baby?

"But…" Kaede picked the baby up in her arms. "It will be under his control alone. Meaning it will not stretch unless he bid's it so." She smiled, "The Wind Tunnel will not kill him."

"I mean, being born with a weapon so powerful…and it's all yours." Once she set him down on Kirara, she tapped his nose. "And you will be all mine." She laughed.

* * *

**  
-5 Years Later-**

"Oi, oi! Seal it up already—I think you're frightening Kirara!" Sango laughed.

TaroYuki did as he was told, making sure to move out of the way so Kirara could fall without being crushed under the feline's weight.. Running up to Sango, he bounced up and down.

"How was that? Was that better? Did I improve?" TaroYuki wondered feverently.

Messing with his hair, Sango smirked. "Much!"

For the past few months, Sango tried to help TaroYuki with his Wind Tunnel. This was the first lesson: Sealing up the Tunnel when something comes too close. So She had Kirara run at him, and TaroYuki would open the tunnel. Right before he would suck her up—he'd close it. Sango noticed he had trouble with it at first…Kirara would usually be let go from the winds 10 feet infront of him. With time, he started to let her come closer, not being afraid, and having more control over the tunnel in his right hand.

Now at the age of 22, Sango didn't care much for being married. She had a boy of 5 years, shelter, a growing village, what else could she ask for?

"Hey Okaasan?" The boy tugged at her fingers. "Will I be as strong as my Dad?"  
_  
(AN: Okaasan means Mother)_

He asked that almost everytime he finished training. "Stronger."

Sango had made sure to tell him what had happened at his birth, so he wouldn't forget his bloodline.

Walking back towards the village, Sango noticed TaroYuki glancing at the boomerang in her back. He had done that many times, and when she asked about it—he would just answer 'nothing, nevermind.'

"Taro…what's wrong? Does Hiraikotsu bother you?"

He shook his head. "I just…"

"…"

"…It's nothing. Never—"

Halting in her steps, Sango placed her fists on her hips. "Tell me Taro."

He too stopped. "Well I've…never seen it…in action."

"Oh?" Sango lifted an eyebrow. "Is that all? My, my, you sure are curious." She snickered at him, making him blush. He was always a mellow and shy kid…something he probably got from Yunai. Though at times, when he gave Sango his mischievous smirk, she couldn't help but think of Miroku. Sango remembered that at times, he could be just as mischievous as that smirk of his.

Letting out a breath through her nose, she looked around at the trees. "I guess we could bring in some firewood…"

"…?" Taro wondered what she meant.

Grabbing the strap, Sango took it off her shoulder. With Kirara by her side, She heard her whine, as if saying not to do it.

"Don't worry Kirara, I won't call her out."

Grasping the handle, Sango took two steps forward before letting it cut through the air. Taro looked on, amazed. Although he had heard the familiar sound of the Hiraikotsu whistling through the air when a demon came to the village, he had never seen it fly.

"Wow, Okaasan!" He continued following it with his eyes as it made a full circle, cutting the trees that came in its way.

Sango smiled proudly as she caught it. "That's the Hiraikotsu." Looking back at the fallen trees, she murmured, "I'll tell some of the men to collect the wood."

They began their way home once she strapped her weapon on her shoulder.

"Hey Okaasan? What did you mean when you told Kirara, 'I won't call her out'?"

"It was a year or two ago…" Sango began. "I had watched a demoness I befriended a while ago die…so a story my father had told me came to my mind. He told me of a time when a human and demon made friends…and when the human was fatally hurt, the demon killed itself and spiritually inhabited the weapon of their human friend. After that, when the human healed, they continued to fight alongside eachother."

"Is that a true story?"

"I don't know, but suddenly I couldn't get it out of my mind. So when the enemy was about to take the soul of my friend, I killed him with Hiraikotsu, and her soul collided into my weapon." Sango replied, habitually playing with the strap of Hiraikotsu.

"…Did it work?" Taro asked curiously, hanging on her every word.

Sango laughed as she ruffled his hair, "Of course not, silly. That's impossible. But…" She raised a finger, as if telling him there was more knowingly.

"But?" He prodded.

"She was demoness, and whether it was her doing or not, her demonic powers were released into my Hiraikotsu."

"…Woah! That's cool!" Taro smiled widely. "Can I see it? Please?"

Sango shook her head, "I'm sorry, taro. But I made a promise to my friend I wouldn't waste her power."

"Aw…" The boy pouted.

"Even in battles, I don't unleash her power unless it's necessary." She waged her finger, "And you should do the same! Only use the Wind Tunnel if you're in despair, OR if someone you need to protect is in danger."

"Yeah, yeah…" He pushed the finger away playfully, giving her a mischievous smirk. "You've told me a million times already!"

Holding up her hands guiltily, she laughed, "Hey I'm just making sure you remember…"

After a few more minutes of silence, they reached the village's gates.

"I was wondering…who was that Demoness you befriended?" Taro asked.

"You didn't figure it out already? You know, I was expecting for you mother's smarts to kick in now…" Sango sighed despairingly, "But I guess I was just hoping for too much, ne?" She poked him on the forehead.

Taro pouted, "Okaasan!" He rubbed his forehead.

"Haha…alright, alright. The story of your birth, remember?"

"Yes…"

"Well she was the demon who helped us. Kagura, remember?"

"Oh…yes I remember you telling me about her." Taro recalled. "She died?"

"Hai." Sango nodded bitterly. "For Inuyasha, no less."

Taro laughed, "But Inuyasha always goes around saying he's the strongest. Or so you told me."

Sango shrugged. "I have no clue what had happened. I just came at the last second."

"When will I meet Inuyasha and Kagome…and Shippou?"

He had asked this before as well. "Soon, don't worry."

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Sango told herself she'd stop for the night.

Everynight since the incident with Kagura, Sango promised she'd train harder. And she did. Not only did she stay in shape, but she had become even stronger than she was before.

It was nights like these that reminded her of the first time she met Bankotsu. She prayed everynight more than anything that'd she see him, at the very least, in a dream. But no such luck.

Even though she looked fine, she really wasn't. Drowning in her own pity, Sango desperately needed Bankotsu to live. What would become of her? She didn't want TaroYuki to see her in this shape…

"…Ayah…" Sango gripped the wound she had acquired from training, and made sure she'd cure it when she got back home. The brisk autumn air continued to tug at her sweat, suddenly making her quite cold.

"Kirara…" She called. In a second her pet was there by her side. "Let's call it a night."

* * *

Tada. Finished.

I know it took me a while…. But I just HAD to finish watching the Naruto anime. Then I was a bit bored, so I then watched Blood+ anime. It was...WONDERFUL! Infact, I got an awesome idea for the sequel from Blood+. I'm sure you Action lovers will love it.

PS: Thank you Raven Shinobi. Your review made me finish this story with inspiration left in my mind. Thank you very much. Note: You also reminded me of the Bloodthirsty Bankotsu…so I'm gonna try to fit that Into the sequel. I just love the idea of a bloodthirsty Bankotsu. Mmm. (especially after seeing Blood, hehe).

-CuriousGeorge5498

PSS: Sorry for mistakes. Heh.


End file.
